Training Shard
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: Follow Seth Fox as he learns to become a superhero after an ancient alien entity, Shard makes him as its host. Green Lanterns come to Earth when Shard's past catches up.
1. Becoming Shard

After the fight Seth said "That was awesome."

Shard thought "That was without powers."

His host Seth said "I know, still awesome."

Shard thought "You sound crazy, having a one sided conversation with yourself."

Seth said "Right."

Shard thought "Still crazy."

Seth wondered if Shard cared, he wondered a lot about Shard. He wondered what could make a person like him or what made Shard just a kind of voice in his head. Above all his mind wondered if he was crazy. What was he doing? When those thoughts came to him Seth pushed them away, he was going to do this. Who would turn down superpowers? Seth wasn't one. He'd finish training, get Shard's superpowers, join the Legion of Heroes and hope Shard didn't hear that.

Shard flew them to Nova Labs, to the desert outpost. He heard Seth's thoughts, he knew all about Seth's curiosity and questions regarding him. He wasn't going to answer them. He refused to steal Seth's innocence.

Shard could still remember all too well what made him into this. He wasn't always Shard, he wasn't shattered. In fact he was once young and innocent, he was Prince Hayin of the Fire Region. His oldest brother Kelth was chosen to be sacrificed to the Region's gods. Kelth refused his fate, he fought his way to his father the king of the Fire Region. Standing before him Hayin raised a sword to him as their father's last line of defense. Kelth was blinded by his rage, he struck down his little brother. Fuegshito the Destroyer of Worlds was born that day. As he killed Hayin, he shatter Hayin creating Shard. The last of Fuegshito's 12 sacrifices must be an innocent native of his host's homeworld.

Shard arrived at Nova Labs, snapped Seth back to reality. They went up to the main lab. Shard specified the terms of their deal. Shard would train Seth to use his powers before Seth could have them. Seth agreed to Shard's deal, he was clearly blinded by the idea of superpowers. The young Seth continued his life, he worked at his summer job.

To kick off training Shard jumped off a building and gave Seth the wheel. Flight was the lesson and Shard kept Seth quiet. Just 2 feet about people's heads Shard took over to try again. He berated Seth the whole time for not trying. After a few more failures, Shard saw Legionnaire Alien flying above them and flew them up.

Alien said "How's training going?"

Shard said "Badly. All this guy has to do is mimic me."

Seth said "Shard threw us off a building."

Shard said "Unless Shard is another name for Alien, saying that makes you sound crazy. Wait, I have an idea." Shard stopped flying and let Seth take over.

Shard mentally told Seth "You can fly, remember." Seth focused and came back to facing Alien

Seth said "I'm flying."

Shard mentally said "Levitation actually."

Seth said "What are you talking about?"

Shard explained "You're levitating not flying."

Seth falls as Shard explains "You don't really have to thing to fly." Shard returns them to Alien.

He tells Seth "Think don't talk like I do when you talk. Or else you sound crazy and you might do in front of your family."

Shard takes over talking, he tells Alien "See what I mean? It's hard enough to speak in your lingo without dealing with a moron."

Alien tells Shard "Be patient. He's new to having powers, you've had millenia."

Shard said as Alien flew off "The guy's a freaking idiot."

Shard flew down to a random rooftop, and switches to Seth's look as he heads to the stairs. On the street he gives Seth control of his body without super powers so he can live his life on the boring planet that is Earth. After Seth does what he would usually do, Shard takes them to Nova Labs where they take a Delta tube to Legion HQ.

Seth said "Woah, just wow. This is amazing, isn't Shard?"

Shard said "This planet is," he stopped, "I didn't bring you here to gawk. Tell anyone, Legion will lock you up. Got it?" Seth nodded vigorously.

Shard said "We share a body but I get it."

Seth said "Maybe instead of flying, you could teach me to do that mental thing."

Shard said "Were you an addict?" Seth didn't answer. He acted like a kid getting scolded, trying to make himself look smaller.

Shard said "We need to detox your blood."

Shard went to Alien, "We have a problem, the kid was an addict."

Alien said "Apollo, his partner Blue Bow had that problem. They can help."

Shard said "New to this planet."

Alien said "Right, you caught onto our language fast."

"I've had millenia practice," said Shard.

Seth said "No. Can't you do something Shard?"

Shard said "What?" Then he got what Seth meant, "I mean like what?"

Seth said "You have a million powers and you can't help me."

Shard said "It's not that I can not, it's I will not. I'm not wasting my power fixing you so you can screw things up again."

Seth said "You're in my head, you can stop me. It's the ultimate rehab."

Shard said "I'm not always going to be in your head."

Seth said "Yeah, Shard I've tried getting clean. Mostly to hide my addiction. Withdrawal keeps coming back."

Shard said "If I get you clean and you screw this up, the only part of your brain I'll be in is the pain center keeping it going."

Seth said "Thanks, don't want that, you got a deal."

Shard asked Alien "Got tape, something to keep him quiet."

Seth said "Wait I thought pain was if I screw this up."

Shard said "Your people haven't evolved enough for this not to hurt."

Seth asked "What race are you?"

Shard said "My race died before your planet was born. Forget the tape." Shard shut off Seth's vocal chords to keep him quiet. Then he cleansed Seth's blood, it hurt Seth but it was over in under a minute.

Shard unlocked Seth's vocal chords "You weren't kidding, that hurt."

Shard asked "Do you own a dictionary? Just so I can learn your language better."

Seth said "I can buy one with the money I'm gonna save on being sober."

Shard said "Good idea. Now, Alien you wanted to see us."

Seth said "What?"

Alien regained his senses, "Yes I did. Shard, I think your training methods are a little extreme." Shard stayed quiet like he didn't care.

Seth said "I agree, Shard is crazy."

Shard mentally said "We share a body, the brain is in the body. Think to talk to me."

Seth said "What do you propose? You can't lock him up, no body to lock up."

Alien said "Legion is going to supervise all training. We'll shut things down if it gets too dangerous."

Seth said "Not the deal. I'm leaving. Try to stop me I dare you." He left.

Shard mentally "You have the potential to be a genius, you can use more of your brain than Alien. That's why you can see me."

They went to Seth's house, got his laptop for an online dictionary. Seth thought "Here's a dictionary."

Shard thought "Real is better, don't need spelling."

Seth thought "This is free. Great, I'm arguing with myself."

Shard though "How many words do you know. I'm using your vocabulary. I want my own. It'd make training easier."

Seth asked mentally "Would you be nicer?"

Seth thought "Sure. Real dictionary, please."

Seth thought "I'm strapped for cash."

Shard thought "If I take over to do your chores, money's mine."

Seth thought "Deal."

Shard thought "Go to sleep I'll do the rest." Seth drifted asleep, fear of death is tiring in action. Shard took over and cleaned the whole house, plus he made dinner.

Seth's parents caught him, "Could you please set the table? Dinner is almost done."

Caleb, Seth's brother said "You made dinner?"

Using Seth's mind as a guide, he said "Yes and cleaned the house. I was wondering if I could get my allowance tomorrow, I really need it. Caleb would you mind helping me catch up on laundry?"

Peter, Seth's dad said "I think we could figure something out on allowance."

Shard as Seth said "Could you wait until after I finish laundry to inspect, I mean look around?"

Francine, Seth's mom said "Of course. Caleb, Sky help Seth with whatever he needs that's left. Seth, chores only and let us know of problems don't handle it yourself."

Shard as Seth said "Got it. I'm almost done but I could use some help finishing laundry. Set the table please."

Caleb said "We don't eat at the table."

Shard as Seth said "Mom, you said report problems. Caleb won't set the table. I'm going to go put the vacuum and cleaning supplies away. Mom, could you check dinner for me? I don't want to burn it."

Francine said "Yes, I'll check it. Sky, help Seth put stuff away. Caleb, why don't you set the table?"

Caleb said "Why don't I help put the vacuum away and Sky sets the table?"

Francine said "Because I said so and your brother asked you twice."

Caleb said "Okay mom."

Shard as Seth said "Sky, I think I left some spray bottles on the bathroom counter when I cleaned up in there. Can you get them? I'll get the rest."

Sky said "Okay. I can put other stuff away if you want."

Shard Seth said "I'm sure." He turned to the rest of Seth's family, "Can you all wash your hands before eating? If one of us gets sick, we all get sick."

Peter said "Good idea, this is very out of character for you."

Shard Seth said "I just need some money, figured cleaning the house would get me a big allowance."

Caleb said "Right."

Shard Seth said "Sky, don't spray any of the bottles. Last thing we need is a trip to the hospital. You know how to lock them right, just turn the nozzle if the handle feels loose."

Sky said "I know."

With that they rushed off. Shard knew from Seth's mind that Caleb was lazy and probably would not really help unless their parents told him too. Peter was easy to please and paid the kids well for doing their chores. Shard didn't check Seth's mind until his family got home.

Sky was youngest so he gave her an easy job, Seth was the oldest. Seth put the vacuum away, he grabbed two grocery bags and gave one to Sky for all the bottles. He quickly went to each part of the house he left something in and put the small supplies in his bag.

Afterwards Shard met Seth's family back at the table. Peter was helping Francine take dinner out. Shard Seth helped Sky into a chair, Caleb had grudgingly set the table. Shard Seth got out some drinks from the fridge and poured Sky some of her juice.

As he sat down "Caleb can you make Sky's plate? It'd be the nice thing to do." He leaned back and let Seth take over for dinner.

Francine said "I don't mind doing it but Seth's right."

Sky asked "Can Caleb do it? Please mom."

Francine said "That's up to Caleb, since it's not really a chore I won't make him."

Caleb said "I'll do it. Thanks Seth for cleaning up and making dinner."

Seth said "You're welcome. Dad, I know I did his chores but can Caleb get his allowance for doing laundry? I already started but it's still a chore, if he finishes it."

Peter said "I think that's fair. You did so much today, even with work. I think I'll give you a little extra."

Seth said "Maybe I can take Sky tomorrow, get her a little candy or something. Spread the love."

Peter asked "Are you feeling okay?"

Seth said "Yeah. Dad, mom, there's something I have to tell you. I want Caleb and Sky to hear it, well Caleb mostly."

Francine asked "What is it?"

Seth said "You know how I've been blowing through money."

Peter said "Yeah why?"

Seth said "I've been doing drugs. Today, I went through a little withdraw. I've been trying to quit so I figured I should distract myself. It was just the last stages but it gets worse as it goes. No need for rehab or anything."

Peter said "I'm glad you told us."

Caleb said "Wait, are you saying this so I don't do it?"

Seth said "Kind of."

Caleb said "And you cleaned the house as a distraction."

Seth said "Yes, that's what I just said. Now that I'm done, Sky won't get her hands on the drugs."

Francine said "You did the chores, your reasons don't matter. You did them, we're not going to hold back your allowance. We have to ask, what do you need the money for?"

Seth said "I blew my money on addiction treatments, I just need a little spending money."

Peter asked "What do you plan on spending this money on?"

Seth said "Well I'll spend a little on candy for Sky but mostly I'm going to save it. Maybe if I want a pop after work I'll spend it on that."

Peter said "Okay. Caleb finish the laundry, that's your chore. Seth, your mom and I will take a look around this house tomorrow morning. We'll determine your allowance then."

Francine asked "What did you do with the drugs?"

Seth said "I think I threw them out. I didn't want to clog the toilet or anything. I'll check tonight to make sure it's all gone."

Peter said "That's a good idea. Caleb could you help put your sister to bed tonight? Seth you're grounded."

Seth said "What?"

Peter said "You are grounded for lying."

Seth said "But I didn't lie. I never said that I didn't do drugs. I've tried quitting before, this is the first time it's worked and it's going to work forever."

Francine said "You aren't grounded unless we find drugs."

Seth said "Let's just say grace and eat. I'd like to be in bed by midnight." He closed his eyes.

Caleb said "I'll say Grace." Everyone closed their eyes. "Thank you lord for these gifts of which we are about to receive. Thank you for this food we're about to eat. Thank you for Seth's sobriety. Thank you for this clean house and allowing us to have a place to call home. Thank you for our lives and for having each other to call family. In Jesus name, amen." They repeated the last word and ate. Caleb refilled Sky's cup of juice, he helped her with her food. Peter and Francine had a whispered conversation, likely about Seth and news of his addiction.

Seth had a silent conversation with Shard. Shard thought "It's my money, you can't promise my money."

Seth thought "We can get her enough candy for months for less than $15."

Shard thought "It's my money."

Seth thought "You can take it out of my paycheck when I get my paycheck. What are my mental powers? Does my mental potential mean anything? Does it mean anything other than seeing you?"

Shard thought "You have a danger sense. Oh and your brain is superior to almost everyone if not everyone. But you can't use that power without exposing us. Withdraw won't explain suddenly topping your class."

Seth thought "I could try saying I'm studying harder."

Shard thought "You still have training."

Seth thought "I could claim library."

Shard thought "If your parents check and you're not there. They might think relapse."

Seth thought "What's the point of the gift then?"

Shard thought "It helps fighting. Gives you a tactical edge. Combine with danger sense makes you a force to be reckon with. That's not using superpowers."

Seth thought "Awesome."

Shard thought "You overuse awesome. In 30 hours you've used it 3 times."

Seth thought "Okay. You got rid of all the drugs right."

Shard thought "Yes. I think so. Got any secret stashes I should check?"

Seth thought "If you cleaned the whole house, including my space then you got it all."

Shard thought "Okay. I still want my dictionary and you need to master flight."

Seth thought "How are we going to train with my parents on high alert?"

Shard thought "Having Legion on our side would be pretty handy? Or not telling your parents, that would work too."

Seth thought "Are you, are we, am I,"

Shard thought "Spit it out. Not literally of course, you made this."

Seth thought "Telepathy, is that in the wheelhouse?"

Shard thought "Who has a wheelhouse on this planet?"

Seth thought "Focus."

Shard thought "Now you know how other people feel. Yes, yes telepathy, got it."

Seth thought "Just erase their memory of my saying it."

Shard thought "Told you you're smart. Candy for Sky can become study material for college. You want some cool job so you need money to work on getting there. This way you can make honor roll without a problem. You are making honor roll or all your money is mine."

Seth thought "Deal."

Shard thought "That wasn't an offer. It was an order." Seth got angry.

Shard thought "Emotions can ruin everything. Why do you think I pick guys for hosts?"

Seth thought "Do you? What happens to your hosts?"

Shard thought "You want honesty or you want to stay innocent?"

Seth thought "Give me the teen version."

Shard thought "Honestly. I think I ruin their lives. I can read all of their minds but my mission blinds me or maybe I've just become that cold. I ruin their lives by taking over and not bothering with all this, family stuff. Then I get them killed. My powers don't work well without a host. I mean I'm limited. Do you want to know who Fuegshito is? Who he is to me? That will cost you your innocence." Seth frowned.

Francine said "The important thing is you told us. If you get all the drugs out, we won't tax your allowance."

Seth said "I know mom. You know, Caleb, since I had this problem they'll be even worse on you about it."

Caleb said "That's not fair."

Seth said "Neither is life. I didn't want a little cry a lot, that didn't get me out of diaper duty."

Caleb said "Still not fair." Seth smiled.

Peter snapped "Seth be nice."

Seth said "When I was his age, I think you had Sky."

Francine said "Everybody just calm down."

Seth said "May I be excuse, I'll do the dishes after I finish checking for drugs."

Francine said "You've done enough, your dad will get the dishes. Yes you may be excused." Seth got up.

Peter said "I think I heard the laundry ding. Caleb you're up." Seth was dumping his leftovers into the trash.

Seth said "I'll finish up tonight, I got a lot on my mind. I need time to think. Saturday I might clean out the cars, give Sky her first allowance with the change." He grabbed his glass.

Peter said "Only if you want to." Seth learned on his chair.

Caleb said "Then we can take them to the car wash, I could vacuum them out." Everyone turned to him, "Just trying to be helpful. After all Seth's getting a big allowance, I want in on that action since he did my chores."

Seth said "You'd have to do both cars at one time, no breaks. The gas isn't free, the vacuums are."

Caleb said "Well maybe we could do one, come back for lunch or something and do the other. We could do one while you do the other."

Seth said "Not my car."

Peter said "I think two chores is enough for his normal allowance, don't you honey?"

Francine said "Yes but you have to finish all the laundry. Laundry isn't just putting it in the machine and taking it out. You have to fold and put away. Seth, can you show Caleb where the laundry goes before you leave tomorrow?"

Seth said "Yes, I'm thinking of taking a late start tomorrow. Get all the stain treating done tonight, put away dinner, check the whole house for a stash I might've overlooked and watch a little TV, just a little."

Francine said "You cleaned the whole house, watch as much TV as you want. Don't miss work tomorrow and keep it down." Seth pumped his fist in joy.

He stopped just short of leaving the room, turned "Could everyone take their clothes to the laundry room and in the morning too. Caleb, mom can you make your beds tomorrow. I got Sky's. Remember Caleb, dad asked you to put Sky to bed tonight."

Caleb said "I remember." Seth left.

Seth thought "Shard, laundry is a chore. Sorry about the car thing but Caleb wants his allowance, you'll have to work it into their memory. Or don't I'm sure Caleb will ask in the morning if you don't." Shard didn't respond, "Hello. Shard are you still there."

Shard thought "I have a life too you know."

Seth thought "Really?" As he approached the beeping washer and dryer.

Shard thought "Well whatever you call this existence. Life, afterlife, existence, whatever. Wait why did you come here?"

Seth thought "Because dad heard the beeping and I have to keep up the helpful charade until you mess with their memories. Now do your thing and take over." He was opening the dryer, pulling clothes out and pretending to do laundry.

Shard thought "Alright. Go to sleep, mentally." Seth started thinking about something he liked, something he'd fall asleep to as Shard took over.

After doing the laundry, Shard asked Seth "What else did you promise?"

Seth answered mentally "Put dinner away and search for stashes I might've missed. So put dinner away and take a house tour."

Shard thought "Should I wait until your family finishes eating?"

Seth thought "Yes. What did you mean by that thing about Fuegshito?" He went to his room.

Shard thought "Gonna have to be specific."

Seth thought "How knowing your connection will cost my innocence? How am I still innocent?"

Shard thought "Innocent soul, not innocent until proven guilty. The second one refers to sin."

Seth thought "Evil triumphs when good men do nothing. Does that mean the good men go bad?"

Shard thought "Yes and no. Your soul can't be tainted unless you let it. If the good men can stop the evil then yes. If it's a pointless battle then no."

Seth thought "How am I still innocent? I gave into drugs."

Shard thought "Pointless battle, you didn't think you could handle the pain of withdrawal. You didn't give in, you tried to get clean but the torment of withdraw beat you. Better to know the fight than die trying to fight them all."

Seth thought "Are you sure I'm innocent?"

Shard thought "I know innocent. Just because someone has a gun doesn't make them a gunman. It's choices. You tried to fight the drugs, you lost. A wise king doesn't sacrifice his people, he gives in for their betterment."

Seth thought "Thanks, I'll get you that dictionary."

Shard thought "You don't have a choice. I'll tidy up your house tomorrow after everyone spends the night. You'll go to work. I'll get the dictionary. We'll train and make dinner tomorrow. If you really care about Caleb getting paid, you'll say he helped."

Seth thought "Thanks. My head hurts."

Shard thought "Same body, you're lying."

Seth thought "Take your tour, I want to sleep."

Shard thought "Same body." Seth fell asleep. Shard took his tour, pretending to search for Seth's stash after putting the laundry away. When Seth's family finished dinner, Caleb took Sky for her bath and his parents went to their room.

Seth thought "I'll take care of dinner."

Shard thought "You were sleeping."

Seth thought "Yeah, when you cleaned the house. I was taking a nap so you could keep cover."

Shard thought "Take care of dinner."

Seth thought "Your turn."

Shard thought "You just offered."

Seth thought "Your turn to sleep. You said you'd be nicer."

Shard thought "I don't sleep. I don't need it. Bodies need sleep. I don't have a body."

Seth thought "Wait so when I'm sleeping you're not."

Shard thought "Yes now get to work." Seth obeyed.

Seth thought "What do you do then?"

Shard thought "I don't, I'm not bound to you. I can leave whenever I want."

Seth thought "What do you do?"

Shard thought "Plenty of people are nocturnal."

Seth thought "I don't use that word."

Shard thought "Money's mine. Hurry up."

Caleb came in "Need help?"

Seth said "You're acting weird. Why didn't mom and dad get on you?"

Caleb said "It's all about the money."

Seth said "Not how it does. Knock yourself out. Not making you." Caleb helped.

Shard thought "Can I do it?"

Seth thought "If you can leave, leave."

Shard thought "This just got interesting."

Seth thought "Out."

Shard thought "Fine." He floated out.

Seth said "Caleb, are you okay? Do you want some video game or something? Is this a ploy?"

Caleb said "I'm fine. Seth, do you think mom and dad are okay?"

Seth said "They seem in sync. They're not arguing. No clear pack leader. Yeah, they seem fine."

Caleb said "What did you say? Pack leader? Sync? Are you okay?"

Seth said "You know how I've been, skipping out on coming back after work?"

Caleb said "Yeah. Did you only come home to shoot up?"

Seth said "Shoot up refers to heroin, snort to coke and smoke to pot. No I didn't come home to do drugs. Caleb I'm going to try for the honor roll. I've been going to the library, studying. Get me?"

Caleb said "Is that another distraction?"

Seth said "Sure, can't bring drugs into a library. Something to do with my time other than dig that self made grave."

Caleb said "Honor roll?"

"Smart kids club," said Seth.

Caleb said "I'm not Sky. Don't they base that on years of grades?"

Seth said "High GPA, first year this year. Don't tell mom and dad then they'll expect it. I'll never hear the end of it if I fail."

Caleb said "We're cool. So you don't think mom and dad are acting weird?"

Seth said "All four of you got home at once. They don't usually get home together."

Caleb said "Other than that."

Seth said "You're delusional."

Caleb said "Got it." He left. Seth ran to their parents' room.

He told them "Dinner's put away. House is drug free. Caleb said he'd take care Sky's bedtime. I'm gonna do a few more loads of laundry. I'll keep it down. Guess you got the night off."

Peter said "Thank you."

Seth said "I actually think I can finish laundry. Can Caleb stay up with me to finish up? What does he have in the morning? Sky can sleep in."

Francine said "He can stay up. Good idea."

Peter said "You understand we can't just let this drug thing slide."

Seth said "Dad, I cleaned the house top to bottom. I did the laundry. I made dinner. I got Caleb offering to do chores. What more do you want? I'm already cleaning out the cars. I'm still going to work. I'll go to the library, study up for freshman year if that'll make you happy. I don't even know what classes I have now."

Peter said "I guess you have a point. Go, tell Caleb he can stay up with you but he has to put Sky to bed. No inappropriate TV."

Seth said "No pay-per-view. I know dad. This is Caleb, I wouldn't dare give him any ammo against me." Seth raced out.

He told Caleb "Dad said you can stay up with me. I told him I'm close to done with laundry, that's your chore. He also said you have to put Sky to bed and put the parental lock on our TV time. He actually threatened to punish me for the drugs after all the chores I did."

Caleb said "Really? Thanks for the stay up late thing."

Seth said "You're still doing your chores."

Caleb said "So you did your time before your confession."

Seth said "Yup, guess so. I'm going to set an alarm for Sky's bedtime. You gave her a bath, right?" Seth set it on his phone.

Caleb said "Yes, it was actually easy. So Saint Seth, think we should play her some cartoons to help with sweet dreams. I don't wanna read a fairy tale."

Seth said "Sure, let's wait until one cartoon show before bed. Don't have to let her take too much time. I'll change the alarm. When it goes off, you go up."

Caleb said "Deal."

Seth said "I'll switch laundry but we're both doing it from there. It's our shared chore."

Caleb said "Right. Enough talk we're wasting TV time." Shard took the rest of that night off Seth's mind. Caleb and Seth raced to the TV, Seth actually jumped on the couch from behind. TV time was time with the family big flatscreen HD TV. The bedrooms had TVs but the boys had set time with the big TV that could be revoked.

On a commercial Seth muted the TV, he said "I was just thinking. If we shared my big room, maybe we could talk mom and dad into letting us sell our TVs for one big TV. Maybe like this one, an HD flatscreen but not as big. We could argue one less TV is one less cable box, less electricity. We could argue it's cheaper if we shared a room and had a big HD flatscreen than separate rooms with separate standard TVs. We'd just have to get along and behave really well, I think they'd go for it." Seth's room was the converted second floor den, his closet was an attached spare storage.

Caleb asked "What would my room become?"

Seth said "I don't know. A study for us, a playroom for Sky, an office, a guest room. I don't know and I don't care. If we argue one room, one TV, one cable box is cheaper than two of everything. We could get a big TV, a big HD flatscreen TV. My room isn't even a bedroom, it's more space than we need we could argue. Caleb, good behavior, good grades, do our chores, help with Sky. That's all it takes for a bigger TV and a bigger room."

Caleb said "I think we could argue this tomorrow. We need to come up with a reason for me to go to the den. Good behavior could get you booted to my room."

Seth said "Good point. Kids' playroom, study, office, guest room?"

Caleb said "All things den could be."

Seth said "Study, office?"

Caleb said "Kids' playroom and study, computer/ office and guest room. Den can do double duty."

Seth said "Shut up, show's on."

On the next commercial break Caleb said "I'm right next door to another bedroom."

Seth said "You're right next to both."

Caleb said "I meant Sky's, our parents have a suite. What if we argue girls and boys need their own space?"

Seth said "Two boys, one girl. Boys go together, either give the elementary schooler a huge room or the two boys."

Caleb said "Wouldn't phrase it that way, laundry ding."

Seth got up "Check on Sky, it's mom and dad's night off." He left to switch the laundry.

Caleb said "Got it." He went upstairs, peaked in, Sky was playing happily in her PJs. Caleb met Seth back at the couch, they folded the laundry. Organized it and each took some up. They sat back until the next commercial. During the next commercial they worked together, taking it person by person and got back on the couch.

Caleb said "You argue the money thing. I'll argue that we should share the bigger room because it's two of us. They'll talk it over, probably say we have good points. We can do it tomorrow at dinner."

Seth said "We don't usually eat family dinner."

Caleb said "I'll help you cook, they catch us working together the better."

Seth said "Whatever, we're working together now on laundry."

Caleb said "Right. What's your plan?"

Seth said "No plan. We ask if you can move to my room."

Caleb said "How does that get us a big TV?"

Seth said "2 TV bills are stupid. Sell our TVs get a bigger one. Hope for they get us a better box."

Caleb said "Sounds like a plan."

Seth said "A plan, not a full blown argument Sky will imitate in a tantrum."

Caleb said "Yeah, they wouldn't like that."

Seth said "Right. TV, commercials over." The show ended, the alarm went off, the laundry dinged. Seth muted the TV, turned off the alarm and switched the laundry.

Caleb brought Sky downstairs, he asked "What do you want to watch? It's your TV time."

Sky said "Scooby Doo, please." Seth brought the laundry in, he sat at the table and started folding.

Caleb said "Alright, one episode of Scooby then it's bedtime." He put it on using the On Demand option, Sky smiled.

Seth and Caleb folded the laundry fast, Caleb kept the remote with him. They put their laundry in the basket and raced upstairs to put it away then they did Sky's laundry. They put their parents' laundry each in a side basket, Seth took the laundry up to the master suite. He knocked on the door, his mom answered.

Seth said "We put all of your laundry in these baskets. If you don't mind I'll put it away for you."

Francine said "Of course. Where's Caleb?" She let him in, he started putting the laundry away instantly.

Seth said "He's watching Sky in the living room, we figured one show before bedtime would be nice for her. Caleb didn't want to read a fairy tale and she liked getting TV time. I guess it works out. He said bath time was no problem." Sky is short for Skylynn.

Francine said "Thank you for cleaning our room Seth."

Seth said "So no punishment, I was kidding about the library."

Francine said "You seemed to have cleaned the house top to bottom, that's more punishment than we would've given you."

Seth said "Caleb and I were thinking. We were going to talk about this tomorrow but since I got you. We were thinking, he could move into my room and we could sell our TVs to get a HD one like the one in the living room. I figure one TV with electric and cable is cheaper than 2. Caleb figures you'd agree boys and girls need their own space, since you have 2 sons you'd agree to put us in the bigger of our two rooms instead of bunking us in the smaller. What do you think?"

Peter asked "When did you talk about this?"

Seth said "While watching TV, on commercial breaks in between laundry. Caleb's all for helping, he's been taking care of Sky too so you could have the night off. I think he should get his full allowance even though I did his chores." He got on one knee.

Francine said "We'll have to think about it." Seth stacked the baskets as she spoke.

Seth said "Figured you'd say that, also figured you'd see we have good points. I didn't want to try arguing it in front of Sky. She might imitate the argument in tantrum. Sleep on it. If you agree text us so we can move Caleb in tomorrow. Sound good?" He got up and left. He hurried downstairs, not racing with 2 baskets in his hands.

Seth said to Caleb "I was talking to mom and dad, they started it. Well I might have argued our case."

Caleb said "Really, I should've went with you."

Seth said "You're babysitting. Trust me, they would've flipped if we both went. I know, I babysat you and Sky. At least you don't have diaper duty."

Caleb asked "Who were you calling a cry a lot at dinner?"

Seth said "You both cried a lot, I'm never working at a maternity ward. Screaming babies all day, I think I've had my fill unless the screamers have my DNA."

Caleb said "Alright, I got it." They sat down on either side of Sky to finish watching the show.

Sky asked "Where'd you go Seth?"

Seth said "Just upstairs, laundry remember. Kind of hard to be in two places at once, that's why we got Caleb. Mom and dad needed two of me so they bought Caleb." She laughed.

Caleb said "Alright let's see if Mystery Inc stops the monster. Or if Shaggy gets eaten." He tickled Sky.

After they Scooby gang solved the mystery, Caleb said "Alright that's your story, bedtime." He chased her upstairs to tuck her in.

When he came back he said "Alright Sky's asleep, let's get this party started."

Seth said "Sky's asleep true but mom and dad don't have bedtimes. They catch us breaking the rules they'll send me to juvie for the drug thing and you to military school or something for breaking them with me."

Caleb said "Don't you think you're being a little extreme?"

Seth said "Am I? I seem to remember you getting grounded and soap mouth for one cuss word."

Caleb said "You're right. So what do you want to do?"

Seth said "Dad didn't mention kitchen rules and they authorized us to stay up late."

Caleb said "Good one."

Seth said "Dad was pretty angry, better not eat him out of house and home or you'll be doing laps until you pass out."

Caleb said "I know."

Seth asked "Can you do the next load on your own? I put in towels mostly. Before we put anything on, let's strip the beds. Get all the laundry done tonight. Put Sky's bedding in with today's clothes and tonight's pajamas, but that will be all that's left." He turned the TV off.

Caleb said "Good idea. Yeah I can do the current load. I'll get mom and dad their bedding, you strip our beds." He took a basket for the new bedding.

Seth said "Tell them we're not doing bunk beds in the den." He went upstairs, Caleb tossed him a basket. Seth stripped his and Caleb's beds then knocked on their parents' door. Peter answered.

Seth asked "Can I take your bedding? Caleb's getting clean ones, I forgot to change the bedding when I made the beds."

Peter said "Of course. Come on in."

Seth said "We're doing a towel load now so should be a while until your baskets fill again. I think after this we'll just start leaving your baskets under the table for the night. So once Caleb comes in we'll be done in here for the night." He stripped the bed, got the door when Caleb knocked just as he was finishing.

Seth took the sheets out as he said "Good night."

Caleb said "Do you want me to leave this or put it on or what?" Gesturing to his basket of clean bedding.

Francine said "We can put on thanks."

Caleb said "I'll wait to take the basket so you don't have to put your clean bedding on the floor." He took the pillows off the bed, put them in his basket and handed Peter a clean sheet. Peter and Francine put the sheet on while Caleb leaned on the wall, putting the cases on the pillows. They put the blanket on, he folded it back and put the pillows on.

Caleb said "Seth said he pitched our idea to you. I was thinking with a room as big as the den, you wouldn't need to get the bunk bed frame. I'll take the basket down, good night." Seth let him pick the next show since he was doing the next load.

Back with Seth's parents, Peter said "We do need to talk about this one room thing."

Francine said "They made their case and did all of the chores in one day. They're working together well, Caleb babysits Sky everyday while Seth goes to work. Seth came clean on his own, he even made dinner and insisted on a family dinner. One TV would be cheaper, we'd have a spare room to whatever with. What's to talk about?"

Peter said "That spare room separates us from Sky. When would they move? Should we move Sky into Caleb's room? What would we use the spare room for? I'll admit having Seth share a room with Caleb could actually prevent a second addict. I don't know, it's a big decision. At least we're not trying to force the move. Seth's room is the freaking den. What about Caleb's closet? He'd be losing that unless you want his closet in your spare room."

Francine said "They'd move tomorrow. We might want to move Sky. The den used to be our spare room before Seth moved. We could put a few desks in it, like a family office. We could keep Seth and Caleb's school books when they grow out of them instead of buying new ones. We could put old toys in there, like extra storage. If something isn't touched in a year then we donate it for the tax deduction. Seth could help us take the donations if he wants his big TV bad enough. We could keep photo albums in it. Put up some shelves, desks, and storage bins. That's what we could do with it."

Peter said "Good idea."

Francine said "We just need to figure out which room is bigger, and decide which room needs to be bigger. Does Sky's bedroom need to be bigger than our spare room?"

Peter said "I want our daughter closer to us, I don't care about size. When are they going to move? With Skylynn around it can't be tomorrow."

Francine said "Seth can take Skylynn to the park. One of us can meet them there on lunch hour, he can go help Caleb move. We'll switch out at the park, giving them 2 hours to move furniture. Caleb and Seth can take turns watching Sky around that, leaving the heavy lifting for those 2 hours."

Peter said "You want them to move in together."

Francine said "They make a convincing case and it'd be nice to have the extra space."

Peter said "Let's tell them tonight so they can start moving instead of sitting in front of the TV all night."

Francine said "I'll tell them, you're still angry at Seth." She got out of bed.

Peter said "Fine you tell them." Francine left. She came down, Seth paused the TV and the boys turned to listen.

Francine said "Your dad and I talked, you can move Caleb into the den. Tomorrow Seth take Skylynn to the park, your dad and I will time our lunch breaks to meet you. You two can move furniture during that time. Seth don't skip work and don't call in, you need all the money you can get at your age."

Seth said "Got it mom. Speaking of money, did you talk about my allowance?"

Francine said "No and I'm not coming back down tonight." She went back to her room.

Seth turned to Caleb, "We should use the baskets to move you in as much as we can tonight. Chances are we'll sleep down here anyway. Let's put your stuff on my rug so we don't have waste time moving it tomorrow so we can move furniture." He turned the TV off.

Caleb said "You want to move me in now."

Seth said "We'd be moving you in 2 days from now if we did things your way."

Caleb said "You're right, let's go."

Seth said "I'll get the baskets to speed things up. Sky's sleeping so let's be quiet. I'm on thin ice with dad."

Caleb said "Hold off on that. Let's move my dresser drawers first, less work." They headed up stairs, quietly went into Caleb's room. It was usually filthy but Shard was a great maid.

Caleb said "I've been meaning to ask, how'd you get so much done?"

Seth said "I came home and whirlwinded it. Cleaning like it's a race."

Caleb said "That worked."

Seth said "Yeah, if I'd been on drugs I'd be passed out in three minutes. Now let's move."

Seth propped the door open with Caleb's shoes and took a drawer. He set it down in front of his door and propped his door open the same way before finishing the trip. He and Caleb got the rest of the drawers. They used Caleb's packs to move the rest of his stuff. Caleb grabbed some baskets to put his stuff in. He put his packs on the baskets on his drawers, keeping his space in the room minimal. They finished moving the non-furniture easily in under an hour. Seth insisted on moving his hang up clothes.

Peter came out as they were moving, he waited for them to finish. He said "Wait." As they left Seth's room to head back downstairs.

Caleb said "I should probably check the laundry."

Peter asked "Could you move your sister into your old room tomorrow? Just her toys before you move furniture."

Seth said "Yeah, I get the feeling we're moving her stuff anyway."

Peter said "I'll help you finish moving when I get home." Caleb left.

Peter watched him leave "You were about his age when you started working, younger I think actually." He turned to Seth, "Could you try to get him a job? Maybe you could try working after school this year."

Seth said "Sorry, no. Caleb babysits Skylynn. When I started working you and mom didn't need a babysitter, now you do and his name is Caleb. If it's okay with you, I'm going downstairs."

Peter said "Good night." As Seth left. Shard popped back in, he could feel what happened.

Shard thought "What I miss?"

Seth thought "Dad just got weird in a intense way."

Shard thought "Telepathy time."

Seth thought "Wouldn't it be easier at night? When they're minds aren't active?"

Shard thought "This isn't a movie, besides I'm kind of an alien. Humans are simple compared to some races I've seen. I can really do it anytime." Seth sat on the couch.

He thought "Fine, do it." Seth and Caleb fell asleep watching TV during the last load. The next day Skylynn woke Caleb which woke Seth. Seth made breakfast while Caleb got himself and Sky dressed. Seth remembered the truth, he wrote this off as host perks.

Caleb asked "What time are you leaving?"

Seth said "I don't know. Let's finish moving stuff before lunch. Between the two of us we shouldn't have much left by then. Uh, Caleb can you take Sky to the park? I know I'm supposed to,"

Caleb said "Yeah. Got anything left to clean?"

Seth said "I think one last load of laundry and the cars, if you want to. So you got the park?"

Caleb said "Yeah, all about the money."

Seth said "I'll get started moving. Can you?"

Caleb finished "Clean up here? Course." Seth left, Caleb and Sky cleaned up, Sky fetched the dirty clothes for laundry.

Seth thought "Shard?"

Shard replied "Yeah?"

Seth thought "What'd you take? From their memory?"

Shard thought "Only the drug thing. Well, and Caleb doesn't remember the honor roll secret. Blamed weird behavior on wanting a raise. Dad refused but agreed to give you more for cleaning. Inspection today. Moving and 2 lunch breaks are the same."

Seth asked "Can they know? About my powers?"

Shard thought "I don't know, this is new to me. Usually I hunt Fuegshito and my host dies in the process."

Seth packed up Sky's room as Caleb distracted her. Shard used his skills to speed the move up. At the end Shard asked "Can I take over Sky or Caleb to read the dictionary?"

Seth snapped "No," silently. He thought "You can not take over my brother, sister or any of my family for that matter to read your dictionary. We are not buying a big dictionary because that would be suspicious. We may have to wait until school starts to buy your dictionary so I can bring it home like a textbook. Shard, did you by any chance find a dictionary here while you were cleaning?"

Shard thought "No, wait what do Earth dictionaries look like?" Seth pictured a series of dictionaries ranging from pocket dictionaries to classroom dictionaries to encyclopedia huge dictionaries.

Seth thought "Look familiar?"

Shard thought "Maybe. Can I knock Caleb and Sky out so we can get this move done with?"

Seth thought "Will you move the rooms how I want to?"

Shard thought "Of course, who else can I reference with your siblings out?"

Seth thought "I'll show you how to move Caleb then you can knock them out. Sky's room isn't changing just moving." He pictured how he wanted the den looking with him and Caleb in it. Shard put his siblings to sleep and took over, following the instructions.

Seth made lunch and called his dad. "Hey you can forget about watching Sky."

Peter said "You have to move furniture."

Seth said "Caleb and I moved already."

Peter asked "How?"

Seth said "We took turns, watching Sky and moving. I brought a box of toys down for her to play with while we moved so she didn't need to go to her room."

Peter said "Okay. What about your TVs?"

Seth said "They're next to each other. I didn't mess with their cables. Quick question, can Caleb and I stay up late again tonight? In the living room?"

Peter said "I'll talk with your mom about it."

Seth said "Thanks. I'm heading out, I already made lunch and laundry is done."

Peter said "That's good. Love you, 'bye."

Seth said "Love you." He hung up, he figured his dad would talk to his mom. He headed out. After work he bought Shard a dictionary, he worked extra hours by going in early. At home he put the dictionary by his TV. Caleb Sky were up.

Seth thought "You're going to be nicer. You got your dictionary."

Shard responded "That's the deal. We need to work on your danger sense."

Seth thought "Okay."

Shard though "Not now, I need to read. Can I,?"

Seth answered "What's a host for? Can I get a pop with your money?"

Shard answered "Sure, be quiet."

Seth asked "Can you hear all my thoughts?"

Shard answered "For better or worse."

He sadly thought "I just want my afterlife," forgetting to block Seth off.

Seth heard and realized everything. He realized the meaning behind Shard's mission and name. He felt a strange mixture, he was sad for Shard but happy he knew. Seth decided to fake asleep so he could try to learn more. What does millenia alone do to someone? By the time he thought of this Shard was already reading, he was in the Es.

Shard could hear everything but he had his own thoughts, he didn't care about Seth's. Shard had been convinced to try passing on his powers before he met Seth, it was a concept pitched to him by the one being in the universe who cared about and had faith in Shard. Grace, an alien Shard saved in his mission. She now reincarnates with Shard's power to steal powers and his ghost powers.

After blowing through the dictionary Shard thought "Thank you." That was the first time Shard was had been happy with Seth.

Seth took this opportunity "You don't have to become a monster to beat a monster. 2 monsters don't solve a monster problem."

Shard thought "Go back to moron mode."

Seth asked "What am I learning today?"

Shard answered "You're mastering flight. Can't have a god among heroes taking the bus to fights."

Seth thought "Cool. Shard,"

Shard asked "What?"

Seth thought "My family is off limits unless I say otherwise."

Shard thought "Fine. Let's go." Shard flew them up, he kept his word or rather thought.

Shard explained "For a master like Alien or myself flight is second nature. It's a skill that requires no thought, levitation requires focus and that's a large difference." He froze in the air, "Treat flight like walking and fighting like running. You hear me? That's what I'm going to do."

Seth responded "I hear you. Wish I bought a dictionary sooner."

Shard thought "Don't panic but I'm not flying." Seth looked down in amazement not fear.

Shard thought "Let's move. Picture how you want to move and you'll move. To start pretend you're in water, swim." Seth did, "Now walk." Seth did, "No legs." Seth floated, "Destination." Seth stopped to think.

Seth asked "Can we or I turn invisible? Boy flying looks weird without plan or vehicle."

Shard thought "Speed training?"

Seth thought "Huh? I know what that is but,"

Shard thought "Speed so none can see."

Seth thought "Okay, let's start. You hid the dictionary, I'm not ready to tell my family I have an alien in my head."

Shard thought "Asylum city. I hid it. Now somewhere far away."

Seth thought "Australia."

Shard thought "Visualize and go."

Seth started flying, "Go to Australia. An American without a passport."

Shard thought "Could try another state?" Seth sped to a landing and took a subway home with his Fast Pass. He and Caleb made dinner.

Caleb said "Maybe we could talk to mom and dad about selling Skylynn's TV too. Split the money for 2 TVs."

Seth said "They'd get us the same TVs, probably go smaller for Sky."

Caleb said "Right. We got to figure out what we're doing about this TV thing."

Seth said "Sell our TVs. Buy a big one, HD flatscreen. Mom and dad have to arrange a new HD cable box, they'll return our old ones."

Caleb said "How are we selling out TVs? Are we picking out our new one? Are mom and dad picking it out? Do we want to try for a new special box?"

Seth said "We talk to mom and dad about selling. We shop around for our new one, making sure we get a good one. Let's wait until we sell ours to worry about the new cable box."

Light bulb, Seth said "Maybe we should talk to mom and dad about selling Sky's TV. We should talk to them about selling their TV. Argue we could all upgrade. If they don't like that idea. We argue Sky could get one of ours and sell theirs for a flat screen. Either way everyone upgrades."

Caleb built off that idea "We could sell all TVs except one of ours. Give that one to Sky and everyone gets good TVs."

Seth said "Now that I hear it all aloud I think we should stick to plan A and throw away plans B through D. Sell our TVs, upgrade to a flat screen HD TV. Tonight we could mention they could upgrade with us. I don't think Sky's TV is worth as much as either of ours. We shouldn't poke the bear anyway. Better get a great TV than upgrade Skylynn's TV."

Caleb said "I guess you're right. I get to tell them."

Seth said "No plans. That sounds like a plan. Remember how our last plan turned out. I'd rather keep my brother than make a plan."

Caleb said "Fine. Could you say grace tonight?"

Seth said "Of course if you want to pray before eating."

Caleb said "I want to eat out Sunday not pray."

Seth said "Good idea."

Caleb asked "Do you think mom and dad are really going to upgrade our TV?"

Seth said "Didn't we pray last night. Uh, yes I do think they'll upgrade our TV. They might not use all of the sales from our TVs to do it but they won't break their word."

Caleb said "Good point, you're right about praying."

Seth said "We should teach Skylynn to say Grace. Since we have nothing better to do."

Caleb said "I already did."

Seth said "She's never done it, not that I can remember."

Caleb said "I taught her today."

Seth said "Makes sense. Just kidding here but what if we sold all five TVs. We could pool the money, get everyone HD flatscreens. Sky's just a bit bigger than her current TV, we'd share a new big TV and our parents might just get a flat screen the same size as their current TV. Maybe upgrade the quality of the living room flatscreen."

Peter said "Good idea." Seth turned around, they'd finished prepping the food early in the conversation.

Seth said "I was kidding. I'd rather sell just Caleb and my TVs than everyone upgrade with less money for each TV. If every TV got us a thousand dollars, we'd have a thousand two fifty per TV with Caleb and I sharing a new one."

Caleb asked "How'd you do the math so fast?"

Seth said "Five dollars divided by four candy bars. How much per candy bar?"

Caleb said "$1.25, oh."

Peter said "We could sell our 4 personal TVs. Thousand each, what's that per new TV?"

Seth said "Quarter dollar is 25 cents. Figure it out yourself."

Caleb said "7 50."

Seth said "Four TVs sold, thousand each. Three TVs bought, how much each TV?"

Caleb said "Four grand divided by three. Quarter dollar tells me thousand total. Your asking four divided by three not three fourths."

Seth said "1 grand, then 3s going on forever."

Caleb said "See not simple."

Seth said "10 divided by 3 is 3. 333 going on forever. No even number divided by 3 is easy."

Peter said "You'd get the best TV."

Seth said "We want to look around and pick our TV. We don't want you to give us a share of 4 TVs."

Peter said "It's like you said, we're getting a flat screen so is Sky. We might actually take money from our share to give Sky a bigger TV. You two pick your TV with 2 fourths share."

Seth said "Let's sell our TVs, get our upgrade with the money. Then you can figure out upgrading you and Sky's TVs, when our money is gone. Just being careful."

Francine said "Good idea, Seth. How about we sell the TVs, get your money on a separate transaction."

Seth said "Okay. Caleb what do want for your birthday?"

Caleb said "Not the time."

Seth said "Great time, no school I can buy you a gift."

Caleb said "Can we just eat?"

Seth said "Mom, dad how about you look around? Dad I called you before I left for the day, you know how long Caleb and Sky have been home alone. I've been home what 2, 3 hours."

Caleb said "Sounds right, Sky and I stayed down here all day. Which reminds me, I can give her a bath and put her to bed tonight. That can be my chore for the week."

Francine said "We looked around this morning, we talked after you and your dad hung up. Here's your allowance Seth." She handed him the money.

He said "Cool. $50."

Peter said "It's a good deal, you cleaned the whole house."

Seth said "For the rest of the week dinner counts as Caleb's chore. I think he should get a full $20 for helping me with laundry, taking care of Sky and making dinner. What do you think?"

Peter said "Sounds fair, cheaper than hiring a babysitter and eating out."

Caleb said "Thanks, Seth." They watched TV together waiting for the food to cook. After dinner, Caleb gave Sky a bath and took her to his old room. Everyone stayed in their rooms after dinner.

The next day Seth left right after breakfast with his $50 in his pocket, he asked Shard "What are we learning today? What's on the agenda teach?"

Shard answered "Enough. Defense, it's fight or flight not just flight."

Seth thought "I don't think that means what you think."

Shard berated "I know what it means, you people can't fly."

Seth thought "So fighting, that's what we're doing, right?"

Shard answered "Keep going, we'll be falling."

Seth thought "I can fly."

Shard thought "Not without my powers."

Seth thought "You said you'd be nice."

Shard thought "I don't talk."

Seth thought "You do in my head."

Shard thought "You have voices in your head."

Seth thought "Let's get to work."

Shard thought "Let's go to a bar."

Seth thought "Law's 21, I'm 13. It's morning and I know what you're thinking."

Shard thought "Kids can go in during the day. Of course you know, it's your planet. And 21, really?"

Seth thought "I don't make the rules. Don't we need somewhere mildly dangerous like a robbery?"

Shard thought "Robbery, great idea. Fly low. Turn into me."

Seth thought "You?" Seth dropped down so they could see the streets without being spotted.

Shard thought "Yeah. Shard's a good superhuman name."

Seth thought "Okaaaay."

Shard thought "Done, there. Green jacket, red hair, slightly changed build. Keep your eyes closed, avoid cameras, don't talk." Seth closed his eyes.

Seth asked "Is that all? How will I spot cameras if I keep my eyes closed?"

Shard answered "For now I'll protect you. I'll teach you that later. Open your eyes until we get there." Seth did until a robbery was found. He landed, walked in, closed his eyes and charged the robbers.

Shard told him "Lean right." A bullet flew past. "Did you feel that coming?"

Seth answered "Yeah, I got this." He grabbed the criminals gun, yanked it out of his hand and knocked him down. He repeated the process using his danger sense and Shard's fighting knowledge. They left after the bad guys were down.

In the air Shard went "Danger sense, mastered. Next super strength. What time is it?"

Seth answered "Those were early morning robbers. 8:30."

Shard asked "What time do you have work?"

Seth answered "I don't work today. I only work 4 days a week. I'm 13, still a minor."

Shard thought "Okay, okay. Jeez. Ask a guy a question, might as well be asking for 2 grand."

Seth thought "We got all day to train."

Shard thought "Put the money in the bank."

Seth thought "You said super strength."

Shard mocked "I don't talk." Back to normal "Now deposit the money."

Seth thought "Fine. Then we train."

Shard told him "Noon, we eat lunch. After lunch I'm talking a break. Deal?"

Seth thought "Another deal, I thought we already had one."

Shard answered "I have to give you my powers, I have to train you. I don't have to do it at any speed. I could leave for a year and I wouldn't be breaking the deal."

Seth thought "Woah, slow your roll. It's a deal. I was just agitated, something like that that's all."

Shard told him "I know. Now go to the bank, deposit our money and let's train." Seth sped to a landing within walking distance of the bank and deposited the money.

Returning to the air Shard asked "Got ideas for super strength training?"

Seth answered "Sure let me get the list. You mean you chose strength without knowing how to teach me."

Shard asked "How about we go to the junkyard? Compact some cars when they're on break. I can teach you to shut off security measures."

Seth answered "Good idea, good idea, bad idea."

Shard told him "You gotta learn sometime. How else are you going to learn to avoid cameras? This way you don't have your eyes closed."

Seth asked "How do you know how to turn 'em off? It's not your planet."

Shard blocked him out "No it's not, there's still hope."

He answered "It's called god-like power."

Seth responded "Right, right. Got it. Junkyard."

At the junkyard after walking him though disabling the security system Shard asked "Do they crush cars here?"

Seth told Shard "I get the it now. You want me to compact the trash. Can you tap into their system?"

Shard answered "No, but I see a compactor."

Seth looked "Oh, right."

Shard responded "Let's take a look inside the controls. Gotta be something for the operator."

They found out how things were marked, with security system disabled the workers on break were clueless. Seth flew to the end of the conveyer belt, pushed all the junk forward. He stacked the junk, after it was as close as he could push it. He flew up and fell on it, pushing it all down.

Shard instructed "I have an idea, let's put the flat pile next to the sturdy solid metal side of the machine." Seth did as Shard told then pushed towards the compactor.

He repeated the exercise turning the pile to each side before diving on the stack again and smoothing it out to erase any fingerprints. Seth flew to the marked garbage and stacked it all just as tall as his first stack, this time making stacks next to the compactor. He swooped in on the top, flattening all his stacks before moving one to push on the compactor. He made his brick and repeated with the rest of that day's garbage.

The compactor only ran at night when the junkyard was locked up. He took his bricks away from the compactor, ran through, smoothed the outside and was glad the compactor shell was hollow with all the important mechanical stuff undamaged.

High on adrenaline after buffing out the machine, Seth looked up the week's schedule. He marked the garbage so if anyone asked they'd think it was a simple mistake, someone wanted overtime or to finish early so they marked ahead of schedule. They could just be grateful it was done but that wasn't likely.

After marking that week's garbage using the junkyard's equipment Seth gathered marked items and stacked them on either side of the compactor. He pressed the stacks, flattening them first. Then he went to work compressing stacks into bricks, keeping the sides even and buffing the compactor shell after every three-ish stacks. He buffed the inside of the compactor to prevent damage.

By lunch he had most of the week's garbage made into bricks. When he finished a batch he added the bricks to the other bricks. He made a wall out of the bricks. Just before he left he compacted the stacks of bricks into smaller stacks, taking two bricks off compacting them to make sure they're tight, they didn't look like compactor bricks anymore because they were too big. Seth made a new wall with his new bricks.

The last thing Seth did before flying home for lunch was put the remaining marked garbage by the compactor and on the belt. He moved garbage around the compactor and put his wall by the fence where the garbage sea ends. As Seth left he fixed the security system.

At home Seth made it just in time, arriving at 11:55. Caleb and Sky were making lunch, Caleb asked "What can I make for you?"

Seth said "I don't care as long as it's edible and it's not the Sky special."

Caleb said "Dude, you look exhausted. Don't you usually get lunch on the way home from work?"

Seth said "No work today, already got 4 days in. I was running around, you know enjoying my three days before September takes them away."

Caleb said "I know. At least you go from 4 to 5, I go from 0 to 5."

Seth said "I don't work that much. School is a lot more time. I usually take some time for me on those 4 days. Plus school goes from crack of dawn to mid afternoon."

Caleb said "Right. Make your own lunch."

Seth said "Thanks bro. How did you end up with a normal name? I got Seth, and kid #3 got Sky."

Caleb said "Skylynn technically, the Lynn shows it's a name not a word. I don't know how I lucked out." Seth made his lunch and they watched TV while Sky played in her room.

After finishing lunch Seth went upstairs. Shard told him "Speed, danger sense, strength and flight. Practice those, no more training this week." Shard left Seth.

Seth replied "Okay."

He went around practicing wherever he could use his strength, junk yards, docks unloading crates while crew were on break, places with cranes and heavy lifting machinery. He went to a landfill and dug for the sanitation department, removed compost. Working fast with the shifting trash, he cleared the compost and filled his hole. Dropped off the compost where it goes.

His practicing powers did many blue collar jobs for the workers. He went to Gordon City's rough neighborhoods to have a run in with Dark War, the city's guardian vigilante. Dark War's mission is to protect the innocent and scare criminals. He's a detective and founding member of the Legion of Heroes. Dark War struck Seth as a reasonable man, unlike Alien Dark War has had kid partners so he might see things Seth's way. If they don't cross paths, he could still practice danger sense.

Right off the bat, Seth heard a scream and he jumped into action making sure to suppress his powers enough he wouldn't draw too much suspicion. He helped the woman, she stared at him. He took a quick look over his shoulder "Thank me, forget my face. You okay?" She nodded and Seth ran off.

It wasn't long before he had a run in with Dark War. Gordon City wasn't so big 2 vigilantes could operate without a run in especially when one is a detective. During the run in's end Seth said "Roof talk," looking up.

On the roof Dark War asked "What are you doing?"

Seth asked "Recognize me? Do you know who I am?"

Dark War said "I know who you are, alien host. Why are you here?"

Seth said "1) to talk to you. Shard's been silent so he's out or whatever. 2) practice using my powers to help without him."

Dark War asked "Do you know where Shard went?"

Seth bit back the urge to be sarcastic "Of course not. I want to talk to you because Alien tried to dad me, figured you wouldn't tell me training is too dangerous."

Dark War was having trouble connecting with his illegitimate son Kyle, "Get in the car." He unlocked his car, called the Tank. Seth got in and closed his eyes understanding the secret thing, Dark War drove back to his base of ops the Armory. He doesn't name his stuff, others do.

Dark War told Seth "We're here, you can open your eyes." Seth did as he climbed out.

Dark War went to his computer, Seth stood behind him, War asked "What were you talking about Alien dadding you? Nice wording."

Seth said "Alien acted like Legion agreed to it, to hijacking my training. He used my age to justify it. Wait, you really didn't know."

Dark War said "That's what you're mad about."

Seth answered "I don't want to deal with him, I have a living dad."

Dark War asked "What if you didn't?" Pause, "Have your dad?"

Seth answered "I do, it's not Alien. I don't need another parent. We could've stayed on the roof."

War said "Stay here." He walked off, Seth leaned on the Tank. Dark War gave Seth a bracelet looking device.

Dark War explained "Theoretically this should let Shard take form."

Seth said "I don't need it, Shard and I talk silently. Why would I need that? I'm getting his powers."

Dark War said "Shard is a master fighter. Alien messes with you, put this on and he'll stop. Shard is older than Alien and I combine."

Seth said "Okay. You keep it, I'll steer clear of ET."

Dark War said "Okay."

Seth said "I need to get home. Do you mind?"

Dark War said "Are you telepathic?"

Seth said "No. Are criminals always so organized? Can I get a ride?"

Dark War replied "Criminals always want to kill heroes. I need a minute to check something." Seth stayed in place while Dark War went back to his computer.

Even for a guy named Dark, War was like an endless pit that radiated darkness. Something interesting a person wanted to understand but was afraid of falling in. No wonder fear worked so well. But how was Dark War able to inspire hope? How was he a symbol? Dark War is a paradox. Paradox (Pair-a-docs), paradox Seth could tell he was getting smarter he thought about Dark War until he heard "You can get into the Tank." War came towards his car "Preferably not on my side."

Seth said "Right."

Inside the car Seth said "Shard told me I have the ability to use more of my brain than most, it's why he's training me. Do you know what his deal is?"

Dark War echoed "His deal?"

Seth asked "His origin? You said he's an alien, know more?"

War answered "I do, it's not my place to tell."

Seth asked "What? Who is Fuegshito to him? This is know your enemy stuff."

Dark War caved "I can tell who Fuegshito is, Seth Fox. Shard won't tell you the full story. Before he was Fuegshito, he was Kelth and he was Shard's brother in their first life. Kelth betrayed their father by befriending their cousin. He was given as tribute to their gods. Kelth escaped and killed everyone on his way to his father, including his brother. Magic was put on tributes to make them better for their gods. Kelth reincarnates,"

"As Fuegshito," Seth finished.

War said "Exactly."

Seth thought for a second, "Who killed Shard? Fuegshito or Kelth? How does Shard know they are the same? Who killed Kelth? Where's Shard's powers come from?"

Dark War was impressed by the speed of Seth's minds, how he figured out the right questions "Kelth became the monster with the massacre. Shard killed Kelth, thinking it would get him into the afterlife. Fuegshito's existence stopped him. Shard can take powers from hosts. Kelth's planet doesn't exist anymore. It was destroyed before Earth was made. I can tell you're getting smarter."

Seth asked "Why does Legion care about Shard's training methods?"

Dark War said "Shard kills his hosts, has since he became Shard."

Seth said "I know his hosts die, Shard told me. He's godlike and a master fighter. How does letting me die get him closer to his afterlife? If he's dead, isn't this his afterlife? It's life after death, right?"

Dark War said "I don't know how letting his hosts die gets him closer. I don't know how killing Fuegshito does that. You might be right about the afterlife."

Seth had closed his eyes as they left the Armory, he looked at Dark War as they talked. He finally looked out, "Where are we going? I think this is the wrong way."

Dark War said "What powers do you have?"

Seth answered "Flight, super strength, danger sense and some speed. Where are we going?"

Dark War said "You came to Gordon City to practice helping with your powers. If all goes well you'll stay in the car, otherwise I need you to cover me."

Seth said "Okay, then. Could've mentioned this before we left the Armory. Why do you sometimes call this a car and sometimes call it the Tank? Why does your stuff have names if you don't use them?"

Dark War said "I don't name my stuff, other people do. Sometimes I use the names."

Seth said "Makes sense. Why do you do this? This lone wolf thing? You've had kid partners, what happened? Why don't they last?"

Dark War said "I do it to protect the,"

Seth said "Innocent. I could get that from Google. Why a lone wolf? Why don't your kid partners last? You keep getting new ones, why?"

Dark War said "Kids grow up, they move on. It's good to have a partner, someone you can trust to have your back. Being alone, means there's no one to get hurt. One of those partners died because he was my partner."

Seth said "He might've died anyway. This is the city of crime, you might've actually extended his lifespan."

Dark War said "You think?" He said it without emotion.

Seth said "Was he a Gordon native?" Dark War smiled, the man is famous for never doing that, for being so serious it's impossible to tell when he's joking.

Dark War said "We're here."

Seth closed his eyes "We're nowhere, my danger sense is getting nothing. Even your base registered something."

Dark War said "My base registered on your danger sense?"

Seth answered "Yeah, I doubt you'll need me on this one."

Dark War said "Stay in the car."

Seth asked "Did you use the names with your kid partners?"

Dark War said "Yes, now be quiet. If you're right this will take no time." Dark War took the car out of gear.

Seth said "Okay." He pulled out his phone, it wouldn't turn on. "What's going on?"

Dark War leaned back in, hit a button on his console "Your phone won't work. This will connect you to the internet, you can listen to the radio. Stay here."

Seth said "Thanks." Dark War shut his door.

Inside Dark War looked around, he said on his comlink "They're ready for war."

On the other end, in the Armory his old friend said "Just like you Master Bryce."

Dark War said "Careful with my name, got a kid in the car. I'd rather he not know."

Anthony said "Right."

Dark War said "These look like military issue, they haven't filed the serials off yet."

Anthony said "That's odd unless,"

"Freeze. Hands up. Don't try anything Dark War," said a voice from behind. Seth had closed his eyes listening to the radio, he sensed the danger somehow reaching Dark War. He was already in his green jacket, no clue how Shard's magic jacket got on him but he sprung into action. He followed Dark War's way in, sped in and disarmed everyone surrounding Dark War then knocked them out.

Seth said "You can put your hands down, I disabled the security system on my way in, Just something Shard taught me to do, something you should've done yourself. Rookie mistake."

Dark War said "Be quiet. Do you hear that?"

Seth answered "Let me check."

He closed his eyes, "No danger here."

He circled Dark War "Only danger is those guns. Someone picks one up and they're deadly."

Dark War asked "You're sure?"

Seth answered "Pretty sure."

He picked up a gun behind him. "Might want to take these. Criminals always want to kill heroes. Thing is you're not a hero, you're a vigilante and that's a crime." He pointed the gun at Dark War.

Dark War said "Think about this."

Seth pointed the gun down "See what I did there? How easily I justified shooting you? Imagine how the people who practice and make the laws could do it. Judging by those soldiers, I think they did."

Dark War said "That's good. Maybe we could work together."

Seth said "We should. No bracelet and my family can't know."

Dark War said "Deal." He offered his hand.

Seth looked around, at the labeling on the crates. He kept the gun in one hand, stopped at one box "Easy enough shot. It's weird, your name is Dark War but you hate guns."

Dark War looked at the crate "That would send this whole building up."

Seth said "Yes it would Dark War. Placed just right it could take out, what, a city block. Under weak enough support system with a domino effect, could do even worse damage. I'm just generalizing military grade explosives here."

Dark War said "You're right."

Seth asked "What about here? Building? City block? What are we dealing with?"

Dark War said "Don't shoot it."

Seth asked "Who's their target? Rather what is their target? Explosives, firearms, manpower, military support. What's the endgame here? Who are they?"

He fidgeted with the gun like it was a ball or baton. "I can take them outside, you can do the math and we can blow this place up."

He pointed the gun around the room. "Minimum damage, no loss of life. Whoever they are, blowing this up with their own weapons will send a scary message." He pointed the gun at the crate as he finished

Dark War said "Stop messing with that, you'll hurt someone."

Seth said "It's not loaded and the safety's engaged."

Dark War asked "How do you know so much about military grade weapons?"

Seth said "I was right behind you on your supercomputer. You have at least a variation on a lot of this stuff."

Dark War said "Right. Get them out of here, tie them up for police."

Seth said "If they're government, they'll walk. Doesn't take a genius to know that."

Dark War said "They won't walk if they're traitors. The government won't help those who shame them."

Seth said "Okay? I'll take them out, you run calculations. Let's blow this place." Seth sped out. One had started to wake up but got knocked on the head, forgetting waking up.

Seth tied them up outside then came back "Where does the super dangerous crate go?"

Dark War said "I need to catalogue all of this."

Seth said "Too bad we don't have a camera or something linked to your base. I could speed through and take a picture of everything, you could catalogue it all back at base."

Dark War asked "How fast can you run?"

Seth said "I don't know. Shard taught speed to land fast. Running speed, I don't know."

Dark War said "Tactile memory. Can you remember how we came?"

Seth said "Not really, I'm not from this city."

Dark War asked "If I gave you directions, could you run this back to the base?"

Seth said "If you gave me directions, could I follow them? Not a moron so yes."

Dark War said "I'm trusting you with a secret."

Seth said "A) you don't really have a choice, you can't catalogue all this before we have to go. B) how would we work together if I couldn't find you?"

Dark War said "Good point. Here's the directions," He gave them and Seth moved all of the guns and crates except one of each out to the Armory. Anthony ran upstairs when Bryce started talking to Seth. Seth finished, holding the last gun after taking one of the soldier's gloves so he wouldn't get gun powder residue.

Seth said "Tell me where to put it. By the way I'm not your sidekick or kid partner if you were serious about working together."

Dark War ran the calculations with some tech support "There." Seth moved it, made sure it was the right spot before speeding Dark War back to the Tank. Dark War left. Seth went in, shot the crate and outran the blast right to the Tank. Dark War stopped to let him in and headed to the Armory, Seth had turned off the radio before going in.

Seth said "Wrong way."

Dark War asked "What?"

Seth answered "I have to beat my parents up, can't get caught."

Dark War said "I can drop you off."

Seth said "Okay. I'll have to sneak in, hope my danger sense accounts for that." Dark War glared at him "First time I cut it this close."

Dark War said "Alright. Now be quiet." Seth obeyed. After sneaking in, Seth went to sleep and his family was none the wiser, even Caleb didn't notice. Shard came back when Seth was working, Seth sensed this. Between Shard and Dark War, Seth was pretty busy for the rest of the summer.

School started back up, Seth took care of getting his siblings ready. He collected everyone's syllabuses on the way home, they walked one day a week and rode the rest. Remembering what Shard told him Seth got questions wrong on his pretests.

At home he asked Shard "How do we train now? With school in session and no work."

Shard replied "Calm down. You can go out as long as you're not grounded and Caleb watches Sky. Am I right?"

Seth answered "Yes but Caleb will get suspicious. During the summer my job was our cover."

Shard asked "Does Caleb have friends with siblings Sky's age? Does Sky have friends?"

Seth told him "At Sky's age my parents arrange play dates. I don't know if Caleb has friends he could bring Sky to see. I might know someone."

He called a friend "Hey, it's Seth. You babysit, right?"

Cody said "Yeah."

Seth said "I have this thing. T started working on it this summer. Can you watch Sky sometimes? I don't want to tell my family until it's done. I can't pay you."

Cody said "You want me to do your chore?"

Seth said "I don't get paid to watch her. Forget it, I'll figure something else out."

Cody said 'Tell me the secret and I'll do it."

Seth said "Half the student body does drugs. Sky would tell on me."

Cody asked "How do you know about the drugs?"

Seth said "Jon almost got me in on it."

Cody said "You have to report them."

Seth said "I'd get grounded."

Cody said "You're no druggie."

Seth said "If I tutored my friends, I could get out of babysitting. I'll give you a list, you can report the druggies. Cody my project is important, I'll tell you more when I can."

Cody said "Okay." Seth hung up.

Shard asked "So?"

Seth replied "I'll tell my parents I'm tutoring if it comes up." He looked down at a handheld device "Guess Dark War found out when school ends. Let's go."

Seth went downstairs, he told Caleb "I gotta go."

Caled said "You don't work."

Seth said "A friend needs my help. I'll be back for dinner." He left, in Gordon City Dark War let him in.

Dark War asked "What took you?"

Seth said "I came here ASAP. Are you worse acting than usual?"

Dark War asked "Remember that military outlet you couldn't sense?"

Seth asked "Do you have news on that case? I'm guessing our ploy worked. One thing I don't get, why bother? Gordon is within US borders. Gordon might've invented corruption but the federals perfected it. If they're not breaking the law Gordon is the worse place in the world. Why bother? Why Gordon? Why all the black ops stuff? Why any of it? Just why?" Nightwatch came in during that.

Dark War answered "Black ops break the law for a living. You just gave me a lead."

Nightwatch said "Gordon is camo for criminals at best, you can't walk down a normal street without passing one. It wouldn't be the city of crime if that weren't true."

Seth said "Honest question here. What's the difference between a hero and vigilante?"

Dark War said "Camo, that's a good point."

Seth said "No answer to the hero V vigilante thing, no comment. Okay. What about the trackers? Can you locate the new crates? Where'd they send the weapons we took officially? The cloak hides the dagger."

Dark War and Nightwatch stared at him, "Is that not what that means? Or where that comes from?"

Dark War said "Do you do that on accident? Create leads. Do you even think before you talk?"

Seth said "I half think out loud." Dark War turned back to his computer and tried doing things Seth's way. He found the trackers where they shouldn't be.

Seth offered "If the plan is to hide among criminals, I could use my speed to turn in everyone in Gotham with a warrant out for them. I need a cover if we're going to do this, some reason not to babysit my sister. I have summer job but summer's over. By the way I have a photographic tactile memory. I don't remember everything, I can't remember something from when I was two and if I don't understand something I can't change the memory."

Dark War said "If your memory is so good, why do you have a record of straight Cs?"

Seth asked "What kid likes school? My point is show me wanted pictures I'll remember them, with my speed I could turn them all in."

Dark War said "I've been trying to catch them all for years."

Seth said "No super powers, plus I'm sure Gordon will be full of crime again in no time. It's an uphill battle, I'm not saying I can get them all but if I can thin the herd enough military grade gear will stand out."

Dark War said "I see where you're going with this. Look at the screen I'll show you every wanted picture out there. Gordon criminal camo isn't a new concept." He did something on the computer, on the screen the mug shots looked like a yearbook.

As it finished Seth said "Got it." He raced all over the city taking handcuffs from cops and turning in criminals, sometimes putting them in cop cars for efficiency. He covered the whole city using his memory to spot the outlaws in the crowd. Afterwards he returned to Dark War's base, stopping out side as usual to wait for Dark War to let him in.

Seth said "Finished, every one of those warrants I could find the match to." His red jacket and hair melted away, leaving the normal Seth.

Nightwatch asked "How do you do that? Is it a mental command?"

Seth said "Shard's host all change when he posses them but I don't know how I change back. Most hosts I'm guessing change back when he leaves."

Nightwatch asked "Are you sure you made the right decision?"

Seth said "I used to wonder the same thing when Shard's flight school was jumping off buildings. The answer I came up with was, should've thought of that before fighting the space monster. I'm serious but that's not the answer. The way I see it, even without the superpowers Shard made me better. The way I was going, someone was gonna die and that was probably me. Seriously I was on drugs. My sister could've gotten hurt by my addiction, my brother was going to end up just like me at best and that was a death sentence. Now the last thing is a good thing, I'm smarter. I think I can make honor roll, my brother is more responsible. We both do our chores, he taught my sister to say grace, I don't know who taught him. Without the powers Shard has made me better and smarter. Back then when flight school was jumping off buildings, I was in it for the powers. If you were me, would you think it was the right choice?"

Nightwatch said "I guess you did make the right choice."

Seth said "It was for the wrong reasons. Alien superpowers, what 13 year old would turn that down?"

Nightwatch smiled, not rare for him but nice. He said "Still the right choice. What powers do you have now?"

Seth said "Shard is more powerful than Alien and Shifter. It's going to be awhile before I get them all." Paused to think, "I have 9 maybe 10 powers."

Dark War stopped what he was doing and came over to them by the car. "10 powers," he echoed.

Seth said "3 or 4 powers a week then a week off to practice, 6 weeks since the first powers. 3 multiplied by 3 is 9 plus 1 power extra. At most 12 powers."

Dark War said "Can you list them?"

Seth said "I can't list them, just like Shard can't tell me what all his powers are. I was estimating the number." Seth looked at his watch, "I have to get home. See you tomorrow." He ran out, Dark War let him out. After dinner Francine did the dishes, Caleb put Sky to bed, Peter took a shower and Seth set the time off timer on their TV so Caleb would get some sleep.

The next day Francine came down while Caleb was getting Sky ready and Seth was making breakfast, Seth asked "Can I have some money to put on our lunch accounts?"

Francine said "Sure, I'll write a check if you need."

Seth said "Thanks. We're not on the to school bus schedual. I know we usually walk but maybe we could start taking the city bus, like in the winter."

Francine said "We'll talk this weekend, it's early now."

Seth said "I know. I'm not taking the bus home today, Cody and I are going to the police station. We're filing a report, I found out Jon is on drugs. Can you remind Caleb to take the bus? He and Sky will have to go without me."

Francine said "That's very responsible of you, of course." Caleb and Sky raced down, Caleb grabbed Sky a juice box.

Seth said "My turn upstairs. Wait for me before you go, mom can you write those checks please."

Francine said "I will, go upstairs and get ready." Seth raced out, Francine wrote three checks.

On the way to school Seth said "Caleb, we'll have to take Sky in today. Mom gave me checks to put money on our accounts. We'll go in, put the money on and head to your school."

Caleb said "I'm not a baby, give me my check."

Seth said "I'm not calling you a baby. I'm not going to hold your hand and put money on your account. I have Sky's check in my hand. Caleb, take her hand." Caleb did, "It's easier to take it one at a time. I'm not going to drop one of the checks or rip them because you want to be a big boy."

At Sky's school they took Sky in, she went to daycare and they went to the office. Seth sat down and grabbed the other checks. Caleb walked up to the desk "Hello."

Ms. Kim repeated "Hello."

Seth handed Caleb his check and handed the secretary Skylynn's "This is for my sister Skylynn Fox, her lunch account. Can you put the money in for her?"

Ms. Kim said "Of course."

Seth said "Thank you." He left with Caleb, walked to the middle school put his hand out to stop Caleb.

Seth said "You go straight to the lunchroom and deposit that money into your account. You can skip the breakfast line."

Caleb said "I won't forget." Seth walked to his school, he did what he told Caleb to do.

As he went to lunch he talked to Cody, "I told my mom we'd report Jon today after school. We could probably get a pass for next period if we did it now."

Cody said "Now."

Seth said "You really that excited for school lunch? The office has to let us go report a crime. I walk here everyday, the precinct isn't that far. I'm not sure how effective 911 is for a student reporting another student for being on drugs."

Cody said "It's not lunch, I'd rather sit with my friends than walk to a precinct."

Seth said "Allowance, we can call a cab. I can't do this without you."

Cody said "Fine, let's do." They went to the office.

Seth asked the secretaries "Can we leave for lunch? Just a quick trip."

Mrs. Stein said "Yes be back before next hour."

Seth said "Or have a signed note, I know the drill. Let's go."

Outside Cody asked "Why didn't you tell them where we're going?"

Seth said "They'd tell us to use the phone and I have a list of students to report remember." They walked to the nearby precinct, right in the front door.

A cop asked "Why aren't you in school?"

Seth answered "Lunch break. Be back by next hour or have a signed note." Seth and Cody went to the desk sergeant, "Where do we go to report narcotics in our school? Do we report to you or what?"

The sergeant asked "Do you have proof of drugs?"

Seth said "This is why I didn't just call. No, but I found some with my classmate Jon and I know a lot of kids he does drugs with. He almost got me addicted."

The sergeant said "Uh-huh. Would you be willing to testify to that?"

Seth said "Absolutely. My friend Cody is one of the few kids I know that aren't on drugs."

The sergeant said "We'll need to take your statement and a list of classmates allegedly on drugs."

Seth said "I understand, just give me a minute I was going to give Cody the list." Seth knelt and dug through his backpack and grabbed a notebook. He opened it and tore out a sheet, handed it to the desk sergeant. "Here you go."

Sargent Williams took the list, he said "I'll need you both to sign statements."

Cody said "Of course, Seth just told me yesterday so I don't know how much help I could be." Sargent Williams walked them to an interview room after grabbing two paper for the statements, he had a coworker covering his post.

Sargent Williams asked "Do you know who is supplying the drugs?"

Seth said "I do not, I'm sure one of the names on that list can help."

Sargent Williams told them "Okay, I need you to write down everything you relevant to the drug case." Williams returned to his post.

Cody reiterated "I just found out yesterday. He just told me yesterday."

Seth said "You knowing makes you a witness. Write down what I told you, that's what he's asking for. Pretend you're testifying under oath, your signature makes this your oath." They filled out their statements and signed them. Sargent Williams returned to collect their statements when they finished.

As Sergeant Williams escorted them out, Seth asked "Could you give us a signed note? Just to verify we were here."

Sargent Williams said "Sure, give me a minute to write you both a note."

Cody said "We missed lunch for this and I didn't even know much."

Sargent Williams finished the note, he said to an officer "Could you take these two out to get some food? They missed their lunch to file a report. Just drive thru and take them back to school."

Officer Austin said "Yeah, I can take to get food. Got a note for 'em?"

Sargent Williams handed them the notes, Austin said "Let's go." Cody rode in the passenger seat while Seth rode in the cage, Cody almost forgot to seatbelt. At school the officer opened Seth's door after getting drive thru. Inside they Mrs. Stein their notes and ate their food before heading to class, all together they missed class. Their absence was excused.

They had their last hour class together, Seth said "Cool if I come over to your house."

Cody said "After everything."

Seth said "W got to ride in a cop car. I'm not seeing the bad."

A classmate, McKenna said "That was you."

Seth said "Yeah, Officer Austin actually bought us lunch. I was in the back seat, which apparently automatically locks so Austin got the door. We weren't in trouble just missed lunch filing a report at the precinct."

McKenna said "That's so cool."

Seth said "Don't tell anyone, they might tell someone we reported."

McKenna said "Of course." Last bell rang.

Cody said "I guess you're right. Sure we can hang out."

Seth said "I can't take the bus, I'll have to babysit if I do."

Cody said "I get picked up."

Seth said "Right, thanks." He met Cody outside, at home Seth helped Cody with his homework before making his round to all of his friends who would have him. He helped them with homework and made sure to tell his parents he was doing so.

Meanwhile at the school, the police brought in the K-9 crew because of Seth's statement and the list of suspects he brought them. The police hit a goldmine checking the student lockers, they found a small empire's worth of drugs with drug money. Half the graduating class could go to college with all the drug money, full ride graduating with a degree.

Seth dropped by the Armory after finishing up with his friends, he offered to tutor them all on the weekends and help them anytime after school. Dark War always let him in, Nightwatch was there and so was Dark War's tact team.

Seth said "Need any help?"

Dark War asked "Are you telepathic?"

Seth said "Back to this, still no."

Dark War said "I don't believe that."

Seth said "You think I've been telepathic this whole time. Not that I know of."

Dark War said "Shard might not have given you that power, but you are a telepath."

Seth said "I was normal before Shard, C student. If I was a telepath, why would I be that stupid?"

"Cover," offered Warrior, "If you got too good grades people would investigate."

Seth said "I came here to help not get questioned, At least Alien skipped the trial, he went straight to sentencing."

Bloodshed said "This is getting ridiculous."

Nightwatched asked "Where do your parents think you are?"

Seth said "My friend's house. If they care with my brother doing the babysitting. Why'd you call me?" He pulled out his base proof pager.

Shard thought "Let's just leave," taking over."

Seth said "No! Land." He focused, trying to stop Shard.

Shard said "No can do."

They started falling as Seth overpowered Shard with pain, Seth caught his body "What just happened?"

Shard said "I underestimated you. I'm so used to hosts being overcome."

Seth said "Shard, English, out loud."

Shard "Human empathy beat me. I'm always a day late, a dollar short. Hosts don't fight me."

Seth smirked "What does the gove sending more soldiers mean? Besides trouble."

Wargirl said "We don't know their objective."

Seth said "Yeah we do. We got their books."

Dark War asked "What do you mean?"

Seth answered "No double meaning, didn't you catalogue?"

Dark War said "There was nothing leading to their plan." He was angry at Seth now.

Nightwatch said "Let's all calm down." The books,"

Seth sped and retrieved "Here." It was an actual book, possibly mistaken for an inventory list or paperwork.

He looked at the clock on his pager "I should get going." He ran straight out, Battle let him out.

That night the school called to notify parents that the police would be drug testing. The police put the school in lockdown after first hour started, the dogs searched the school. Students whose lockers had drugs in them were arrested as they left class.

Based on first hour classes students were pulled from class. Boys were called to the gym and girls were called down to the auditorium. Every student had to volunteer to be drug tested. Seth and Cody were in the first group of students. They reported the problem so of course they didn't smoke or do drugs before school.

As they came in Seth pulled Cody aside and went to Detective McIntosh who was giving the boys presentation. Seth said "Hey, um I'm guessing you know some kids filed the report."

Detective McIntosh said "Yes, are you saying your those kids?"

Seth said "Seth Fox and this is Cody Dunton. Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

McIntosh checked his notes, he asked "What do you want?"

Seth said "I know you have to give a speech because of what happened."

McIntosh said "You want a pass."

Seth said "Just to talk a little."

McIntosh said "Fine but you better pass the tests."

Seth said "We're not stupid."

Each group called down was randomly divided in thirds, they rotated like stations. Station 1) drug test samples. Station 2) Breathalyzer. 3 to 2, 2 to 1 and 1 to 3. Station 3) Wait for 2. Seth and Cody started in 2.

Freshmen and Seniors both had 1st lunch, teachers did stations 1 and 2 during lunch. Seth and Cody picked up cut passes before lunch to skip the line. Cody said "You've gotten me into some crazy stuff but this was actually a good thing."

Seth said "Even if you hadn't gone with me, they'd interview you to check my story. Now shut and let's get some food." A mandatory assembly was scheduled the next day starting last hour.

After school, Seth called his parents "There's a mandatory assembly tomorrow so I'll be late home."

His mom asked "Is it about the drug problem?"

Seth said "Yeah, they had everyone give a sample for drugs. No problem, I'm not on them and I reported the problem."

Francine said "Caleb's school got wrapped up in that too. They searched both buildings. If he has that assembly too, I'll have to find another babysitter."

Seth said "The whole high school's starts last hour. The middle school is probably first. We went into lockdown first hour, they probably searched his school during class too."

Francine said "You're right. Still just in case."

Seth said "Just in case, call the school. His school not mine."

Francine said "Right."

Seth said "Love you, bye." He hung up and headed to the Armory. Seth wondered if the computer just auto-let him in.

He said "Hey, any progress?"

Dark War asked "Why didn't you come back? You could've snuck out."

Seth said "That was this summer, I had not set curfew. Now I have a curfew and Caleb cares, he usually falls asleep after me. Any progress on the book?"

Wargirl said "Still sifting through carefully."

Seth asked "Any idea why this program is so important? It must be if they feel the need to restart it."

Warrior said "Nothing yet."

Seth said "I'm not sure about anything with this but the soldiers were willing to shoot, to kill the Gordon City guardian. Government guys willing to take out a city's hero and a founding Legionnaire to boot."

Seth said "A soldier can be assigned to any unit, they can also be moved. Special training adds value but no one's place is set in stone. Orders trickled down chain of command. COs repeat what they're told, they don't tell their men everything. Point is you're looking for an end game, maybe the unit doesn't know it or it's not in writing. Too bad your computer can't scan and summarize. You'd be done in 20 minute, give or take."

Bloodshed, the most violent of the group, said "Good point. It can do that."

Seth asked "Where is the base that the new guys using? If they're just starting, they'll be getting shipments to stock their armory. Find the shipment, track back up chain of command."

Dark War said "You catch onto things fast."

Seth said "If the base disabled the trackers then the new crates' trackers will still work. Find the new shipments trace them to the source. Use the old ones to find the cover story. The whole program runs on misappropriation of military weapons, pretty sure that's a crime."

Battle said "You're right."

Nightwatch said "Government is a little stingy when it comes to their stuff."

Seth said "When the backtrack is done we can add it to the list of crimes. Problem is we're back tracking up the government and expecting them to answer for crimes when they write the law. They write the law. Who usually runs black ops? And black ops agencies?"

Warrior said "You don't think."

Seth said "Crime capitol. Vigilante hero. You're named Dark War. Black ops. Government criminals. Let's play word association. Government criminals." He looked around "Anyone."

Wargirl said "Washington DC."

Seth said "Crime capital of?"

Nightwatch said "The world."

Seth said "Keep it going, in?"

Battle said "The US."

Seth said "US run by?"

Nightwatch said "Federal government."

Seth said "Capitol in?"

Dark War said "Washington DC."

Seth said "Full circle. Next term: Black ops."

Bloodshed said "Stop it we get the point."

Seth said "Yes, on to the next one. The terms are Black ops and Crime capitol. Can you guess the ending?"

Dark War said "The black ops is here to terminate the crime."

Seth said "I was having fun but yeah that's the answer."

Warrior said "You still have two terms."

Seth said "Dude, that's a sentence. Vigilante hero named Dark War. You got an idea? I think they're done with word association."

Nightwatch said "Fun while it lasted."

Seth said "It's a learning tool. Grades drop, get transferred to dumb kid classes."

Switched gears, "Should I go? Got an assembly tomorrow on drug awareness, rather my parents not get ideas."

Dark War said "We have it from here." Seth left. On his way home the hero Shard did some heroics. Seth was home in time to help make dinner, while waiting for it to cook he helped with homework.

At school Seth checked in the office, he asked "Is the middle school going first on the assembly? My parents need a heads up for babysitting."

Mrs. Stein said "You and Cody can skip it as long as you both drug tested clean, you filed the report. The middle school is starting first, yes."

Seth said "Okay then, see you later." He told Caleb about the skipping thing, of course they were both clean. 2 weeks in Seth's grades raised red flags for improving too much. He was pulled into a meeting referring to it.

Principal Ryan Smith said "Your grades have improved at an incredible rate."

No nonsense Peter asked "Have you been cheating?"

Seth said "I study with Cody now. My old study partner Jon is in jail. Check my grades against those around me in class, who could I cheat off of?"

Francine said "We believe you."

Peter said "I want my son taken out of resource, he'll be taking normal classes from now on."

He turned to Seth "Go wait in the car."

Seth only got out one word "School."

Peter said "You won't be taking those special classes anymore. Car, now." Seth left and his dad yelled at Principal Smith.

In the car, Seth thought hard "Shard!"

Shard "What?"

Seth "Bet I could get into private school if dad gets me kicked out. Shard, do you get scared? Feel anything like that?"

Shard "For a long time I felt helpless against Fuegshito, he's called the Destroyer for a reason. I get scared that Fuegshito's forces will invade Earth and his host won't be able to control him. As you call it Doomsday."

Seth comforted "Whenever he came, whatever comes it won't be doomsday." He asked "Can we speed up the power transfer?"

Shard "Maybe a little but the faster you get powers the longer I go away in between training sessions."

Seth "I still go through the landfills, pull compost and recycling to take somewhere else then fill in the holes. I still crush cars. I still move crates at the docks. If we could clear the landfills of people for a day then we could break all the garbage down into parts. We could put the parts into piles according to material, melt the material down into just the raw substance. Food would of course be together in a pile not breaking that down. Too bad we can't reverse the effects of rotting, if we could do that then the food could almost be recycled for re-consumption and distribution by soup kitchens or something. Once most materials are melted down they can be recycled. Food could go to compost. The main problem is clearing the landfills for a whole day in a way that nobody expects to profit."

Shard "You could create a false safety concern, slip away unnoticed. The area would be shut down and using speed for cover you could get in and clear out the landfill."

Seth's parents came out to the car, they talked the whole way home. At home Francine told Seth "We have to get back to work."

Seth said "Okay. I'll clean Skylynn's room."

Francine said "Good boy, see you later."

Shard "I'm cleaning your sister's room."

Seth "No, this one's mine. What kind of safety concern were you thinking of when you made your pitch?"

Shard "I was thinking about how a town can be evacuated. I can set something up, just dangerous enough to clear the area without causing a panic."

Seth "Great, I got cleaning to do. What's our PIN #? I want to make a withdrawal." Shard answered.

Seth "Wait until tomorrow, I need a day." Then Shard left, he set up the safety concern.

Shard returned after dinner "Cover intact."

Seth "You were setting up a safety trick to evac the dump."

Shard "You need a reason to leave."

Seth was angry "Not on Saturday."

Shard "Relax, just a sign up for lunchtime."

Seth "It better."

Shard "What are you doing with the materials?"

Seth "Recycling. Tomorrow, I mean Sunday the center is closed. We break in, melt their materials down like ours then add ours. Problem: after tomorrow the dump will be empty. Workers will notice. Composting food, recycling stuff, almost nothing left."

Shard "Is tomorrow a trash day?"

Seth "Tonight we could go to Nexus City. Mercury does charity runs, tell him the plan and maybe he'll help."

Shard "Okay," as they went to the master bedroom.

Seth knocked on his mom's door, asked "Can I go to Nexus City? Nova Labs needs a follow up. I can stay with Dan. It's all set."

Francine said "Okay but call to check in tomorrow."

Seth said "You got it. I can get there on my own. Thanks, love you, 'bye." He ran off and flew into Nexus City.


	2. Green Lanterns and Guardians

In the STAR Labs' outpost main lab, the cortex he said "I need to talk to the Flash."

The Flash ran in behind him "What do you need?"

Seth turned "I have a plan but I need League cover. I think you'll get it."

The Flash asked "What's the plan?"

Seth said "I'm going to empty a landfill." Everyone stared, "Hear me out. I'm going to empty it, break everything down by material, melt the materials like metals down and recycle them. Materials that can be recycled will be. Put the food in compost and what's left back into the now shrunken landfill. If anyone can understand using my powers for this you would."

Flash said "I do. Are you sure?"

Seth said "Without League cover, capitalism will ruin the point of it."

Flash said "Okay. How are you doing this?"

Seth said "Guys like you, me and Superman have the powers. We drain the dump of compost and recycling."

Flash said "I don't know how we'd,"

Seth said "People care about the 3Rs, recycle is one. Besides Shard set up a fake safety problem."

Flash nervously said "Okay?"

Seth said "I think we could do it like your races or a recycling drive. Shard can disable his thing."

Flash said "Okay. How does your connection to Shard work?"

Seth said "I'm not answering that."

Flash retorted "Then I'm not helping you."

Seth threatened "Shard's not a hero and he can't be arrested."

Flash responded "You can."

Shard "Trap." Flash made a suffocating vortex.

Seth struggled to scream "Human." He fell unconscious.

Green Lanterns came in, human Green Lantern Stewart said "You wasted time. You could've done that a lot faster if you tried."

Flash said "If I didn't stall, I'd be the one on the floor."

A orange alien Green Lantern (squid-swordfish mix) said "We have to move quickly before he wakes up."

Dr. Frost said "You can't just take him away. He's a kid. In case you haven't figured it out Shard is not a person."

Green Lantern Sinestro said "But this kid can keep Shard from getting out."

Ryan, Dr. Frost's husband said "If he wakes up on some alien world, he'll freak then he'll do whatever Shard tells him to."

Flash asked "What if I went with him? To calm him down so Shard doesn't get out."

Seth said "Nice try, knocking me out."

After looking around, he asked "When'd the aliens get in? What's going on?" He went to get up, only for the Green Lanterns to turn their rings on him.

Seth put his hands up defensively, he said "I'm the harmless one. Shard's still out." The rings were lowered and he got up.

Flash said "I'm going to ask again. How does your connection to Shard work?"

Seth said "Again, not answering that. All you need to know is you can't break it."

Stewart said "Shard is a criminal. He has to be taken into custody."

Seth said "Let me make sure he didn't ditch the vortex."

Seth "Shard, wake up."

Shard "I don't sleep, I definitely don't use air. What?"

Seth "Give me the rundown."

Shard "Green Lanterns, one's human. Their rings let them make anything out of what they call willpower. INTERPOL for the universe. We can fight them but it's a bad idea."

Seth said "Shard doesn't like you guys. He hates Fuegshito. What's the deal with you guys?"

Stewart said "We protect the universe."

Seth clapped "Bang up job of that. How many worlds has Fuegshito destroyed? He's not called the Destroyer of Worlds for conquest. What threat does my trainer pose that's worse than Fuegshito?"

Flash said "That's a good point. I think you're barking up the wrong tree. Get off our planet or I'll call in the League. You are trying to take a kid off-world."

Superman covered the exit "I agree, leave or we'll make you leave."

Seth said "Great, just what this planet needs, another war with incoming aliens."

Flash said "We're trying to help you."

Seth asked "How does a war with alien INTERPOL help me? Shard has never lied to anyone. He admitted his hosts tend to die, you saw it. That's a crime but he hunts Fuegshito, a thing that destroys planets. Last I checked Doomsday is worse than murder."

Flash repeated "Doomsday?"

Seth said "The end of the world. For the planets he destroyed I think that applies."

Flash said "You're right."

Seth asked "What happened to Fuegshito? I know he invaded Earth but how'd that end."

Sinestro said "Fuegshito invaded Earth."

Seth said "Yeah, the whole huge spaceships in the sky thing is a clear indicator of invasion. Since Shard fought it, I think that was Fuegshito's invasion."

Flash said "We handled it."

Seth said "Guess I missed the trial, unless you mean handled it like the other thing. The uber-illegal other thing."

Flash said "We didn't do that and there was no trial."

Seth said "I'm confused. If you didn't send him to prison and you didn't kill him then how'd you handle it? Not upset, just asking."

Superman said "His host took over, used his authority to send the invaders away. Shifter shut him down and the host was in stasis for 2 weeks, we drained him of any trace."

Seth said "Host took over, I took over. No invaders to send away. Shifter can't shut Shard down, he's not in my head. So you didn't send him to space jail but you agreed to send me there for hosting the lesser evil. You need a psych eval for making choices like that."

Flash said "You can't do most of that stuff."

Seth said "Fuegshito has a host, I'm Shard's host. How's the League have authority for this stuff?"

Sinestro said "They don't."

Stewart said "We can't fight the League."

Seth said "Now Shard." Shard took over their minds, knocking everyone out at once then Seth ran. He lost signs of Shard on the way. He went to his cousin Dan's house.

After a good night's sleep he checked in with his mom, told her a version of the truth that he'd be out for the day. After carefully casually checking his plan with Shard, he went to the cortex.

Seth came in "You were right. I panicked and listened to Shard. Any conscious host can contain him, he's Hyde. You were also wrong. You don't know what you're dealing with. Shard only hunts Fuegshito. He won't stop no matter what."

Sinestro said "Okay then. Will you keep him contained?"

Seth looked at Stewart "Does he understand what I said? Jekyll and Hyde? Shard won't stop should've meant something."

Flash said "You did say you can contain him."

Seth said "Red zoned out then. The other stuff matters."

Stewart said "He gets it now."

Seth asked "Does he know what my age means here?"

Orange said "We know and we'll handle it."

Sinestro asked "Why are you here?"

Seth said "I'll contain Shard but he won't be containable if Fuegshito returns, killing Fuegshito is his mission." With that he was taken to space jail on Oa.

Shard "I can't believe you tricked me into this."

Seth "I can't believe they sent 6 Green Lanterns to help catch you."

Shard "There's no trial here."

Seth "Pipe down. Arresting you makes the Destroyer of Worlds their problem."

Shard "You're in prison too."

Green Lantern Kilowog came by "They're takin' humans now."

Seth said "Shard's host form, yeah."

Kilowog said "Really, you're Shard's host. You know what he does, right?"

Seth said "You mean the death thing, yeah. I've been his host for weeks."

Kilowog said "Probably a record." As he moved on, Seth laid down on his cell bench.

Shard "No trial, no leaving this cell."

Seth "Pipe down. I get it. Not listening to you."

Guardians met in their hall with the arresting team, Guardian 1 said "So it would seem Shard's host let you apprehend him after your prior attempt failed."

Human said "He's been trying to be a hero on Earth."

Sinestro said "He attacked all of us."

Stewart said "He was scared, he woke up to 6 aliens surrounding him. He panicked and listened to Shard, said so himself."

Guardian 3 said "Silence."

Guardian 1 said "Your insights into Shard's time on Earth do not change the facts nor does the explanation of his host's behavior."

Human said "He's a child, his family doesn't know about Shard. When he's saving people, his parents think he's tutoring kids. The only thing he risks are his life and family's trust."

Guardian 2 (female) said "His host's actions mean nothing."

Stewart asked "What do we tell his family?" He turned to Orange "You told him and the League that we'd handle it."

Guardian 3 asked "Is this true?"

Orange admitted "Yes. The League wouldn't have allowed us to act had I not."

Guardian 1 said "It's your responsibility to do so. Find a way."

Stewart asked "May I talk to Shard's host?"

Guardian 2 said "Yes. Dismissed."

In the prison human Green Lantern Jordan was outside Seth's cell on guard duty for feeding time, Shard was considered very dangerous. Stewart came in, he and Jordan greeted each other as friends. Seth stood by the cell door.

Stewart said "I plead your case but Shard is too dangerous."

Seth said "I know, I get it."

Jordan said "Sorry kid."

Stewart said "I don't think I can give up on this. Seth,"

Seth said "Leave it alone. My dad will be enough to deal with." He stumbled back, both Green Lanterns correctly figured Shard. Seth sat down.

Seth "What is it, Shard?"

Shard "You can't keep me locked up."

Seth "Why are you hurting me? Killing me won't free you, no one around to move into."

Shard saw the logic and stopped. Seth stood and doubled over panting. He caught his breath and walked to the cell door "I'm fine, Shard stopped." He leaned on the wall next to the door.

Stewart said "Shard tried to kill you."

Jordan asked "Are you sure you're okay?"

Seth said "Nothing anyone can do to help. He's Hyde."

Jordan asked "As in Jekyll and Hyde?"

Seth nodded, "I'm serious Leaguer, don't try anything."

Stewart said "Name's Stewart."

Jordan said "I'm Jordan."

Seth said "Seth, in case you missed that."

Jordan asked "Why would Shard want to kill you?"

Seth said "He didn't exactly agree to going to prison. I tricked him into telling me how to lock him inside, he wanted out."

Stewart said "He's inside you all the time on Earth. Why wait until you're in a cell?"

Seth said "I don't know. I guess he forgot, being an invisible door that he'd be stuck anyway."

Jordan asked "Why does the door matter?"

Seth said "If he killed me, and I don't doubt he can now, he'd need a new host. He'd need someone to move into or he'd get stuck in me. Most of his powers don't work without a host anyway. Why do you think so many have died in his hunt for the reincarnating Destroyer?"

Jordan said "He hunts a reincarnating destroyer."

Seth said "Not a destroyer, Fuegshito the Destroyer of Worlds."

Stewart said "Fuegshito's forces kill his hosts, most hosts don't know they're being possessed."

Seth asked "How'd you know? Shard told me that."

Stewart said "Shard saved my life the day he met you."

Seth said "Really?"

Guardians go by speaking order outside their hall. Chair 3 came to the cell "Dismissed Green Lanterns."

Seth closed his eyes, laying down. Guardian 1 said "We have questions for you."

Jordan said "Seth, answer the questions."

Seth sat up "Why? What reasons do I have to?"

Jordan said "Better chance of getting out."

Seth said "Funny. You don't have a real answer."

Jordan asked "What if I asked the questions? Stewart will cover with your parents on Earth for you."

Seth said "You're not giving up, are you?"

Jordan said "Nope."

Seth said "I'll answer the questions. Don't patronize me by repeating them."

Guardian 1 said "Dismissed, Jordan."

Seth said "Not answering them then."

Guardian 2 said "You can stay, Jordan."

Guardians pelted him with questions. How does your connection to Shard work? How do you sense Shard? How do you communicate with Shard? What powers do you have? Do you know how Shard gained these powers? Why can you connect with Shard when others cannot? Why do you continue to be a host for Shard? Especially now?

Seth said "One at a time, give me all the questions and I'll answer."

Guardian 1 asked "How does your connection with Shard work? How do you sense Shard? Do you know how Shard gained his powers? Why do you continue to be Shard's host? Especially now?"

Seth said "I can't answer the first one or last two. Voice in my head, guess that's how I communicate with Shard. Takes powers from dying hosts."

Guardian 3 asked "Why can you connect with Shard when others cannot? Do you communicate telepathically?"

Seth said "Shard told me it's something with my brain and yes, I guess."

Guardian 2 asked "What powers do you have?"

Seth said "I won't list them, maybe 15 total without Shard." Satisfied, the Guardians left.

Jordan said "You did good."

Seth said "Shard went silent after trying to kill me. He's trapped so I know he didn't leave but I can't feel him."

Jordan asked "What's the worst that can happen?"

Seth said "You never say that."

Jordan said "I have to go." He flew off.

Seth "What are you doing?" He paused "Shard!" Nothing, Seth laid down.

Kilowog came up "How you doing kid?"

Seth sat up "Fine."

Kilowog asked "What's your name?"

Seth said "Seth Fox. You?"

Kilowog said "Kilowog."

Seth said "Kilowog? Okay."

Kilowog said "How did you end up Shard's host?"

Seth said "His host was crippled, I was just nearby. How did you become a Green Lantern?"

Kilowog said "I was just nearby when my predecessor died."

Seth asked "Why were you the only one nearby?"

Kilowog said "No fear, that's a requirement. I was the bravest one. Why were you the only one nearby?"

Seth said "My predecessor was crippled by a giant alien monster, people were steering clear of the neighborhood." Kilowog just sighed then left, Seth laid down.

Seth "I keep losing them."

Shard "You are a loser."

Seth "You got that backwards."

Shard "Really?"

Seth "Yup. Why'd you go silent?"

Shard "Do I have to check in with you all the time?"

Seth "We're in a cell, there's nowhere to go."

Shard "I don't need you."

Seth "Nowhere to go. You're stuck in me."

Jordan met Stewart on his way out "Do you know how you're going to tell Seth's parents about this?"

Stewart said "As far as they'll know he was accepted to a gifted boarding school, he can start Monday with their signed approval. Shifter will impersonate him."

Jordan said "You're lying to them."

Stewart said "Better than the truth, they don't know about Shard."

"Whatever you say," they shook, "Be back soon?"

Stewart said "Stay safe and we'll see."

Seth "The point of prison is we're alone."

Shard "It's driving you nuts."

Seth "Believe it or not, I'm used to being alone. I have to keep you in me. Does this cell work?"

Shard "It could contain me, must've taken them a couple years of research."

Seth "It will contain you. You're not going to try anything."

Shard "Okay." Seth sat up as food was dropped off. Food seemed to be made to species, definitely artificial. The food that was dropped off was an ice cream sundae, a treat for answering questions. Seth picked up the food and enjoyed.

They must've thought him a dog. Positive reinforcement, a key to dog training. Dog does what you want it to, dog gets a treat. Don't want to find out what negative reinforcement is, for a dog it's a slap with a newspaper. For Shard, who knows. Jordan told Seth what he was supposed to do at feeding times, that's part of the reason he was there.

Jordan came by after Seth finished "Did you like the sundae? Guardians asked me about human rewards."

Seth said "Yeah. Shard was just pouting I guess."

Jordan said "Good, he's back then."

Seth said "Contained either way." Jordan left.

Shard teased "Just like a dog. The sundae was a bone."

Seth "I know, don't care. Could you go back to silent mode?" Shard happily did so. Days went on, his feeding times adjusting to the prison schedual slowly.

When the Guardians conceived a new set of questions to ask, they brought Jordan with 3 of them including both female 2s. The Guardians believed Jordan was the key to getting answers and that females present would help with the young human.

Male Guardian 1 said "Seth we'd like to ask some more questions."

Seth said "Okay. Why is Jordan here?"

Female Guardian 2 said "He is not why you would answer our questions."

Seth said "Aliens are why I'm Shard's host but I don't care about homeworld or species anymore."

Guardian 2 said "Interesting."

Jordan said "If you want me to leave, I'll leave."

Seth said "I said I don't care."

Guardian 1 said "Druidle 200 Earth cycles ago."

Seth "Shard, what's he saying? It sounds almost English but I can't tell."

Shard "What?"

Seth "Druidle, 200 Earth cycles. Is that even English?"

Shard "He's asking me through you."

Seth asked "Are you asking me or Shard? 'Cause you said Seth."

Guardian 1 said "I'm asking Shard, I assume you were not born yet 200 Earth cycles ago."

Seth said "Earth cycles? I only speak English at an 8th grade level."

Jordan clarified "The planet of Druidle, 200 years ago. Years based on our calendar."

Seth "Shard, answer the question."

Shard "Why should I?"

Seth "You said they're treating us like a dog, I'd hate to get slapped with a newspaper."

Shard thought it through "I'd feel it too. Fine. Let me talk."

Shard asked "What do you want to know?"

Jordan asked "Seth, are you okay?"

Female Guardian 3 said "Not Seth, Shard." Her tone showed amazement, like making a discovery.

Shard said "The question, now."

Guardian 1 asked "Do you recall what happened on Druidle 200 Earth cycles ago?"

Shard said "You're going to have to jog my memory, I'm not a computer."

Jordan looked at the Guardians, the Guardians nodded. Jordan said "Ring, project Druidle data." The ring projected a wikipedia page on the planet.

Shard said "Not ringing any bells." He dropped to his knees, Seth overpowered him with pain.

Shard howled "Fine, I remember. Stop it Seth."

Seth stopped, Shard got up "Fuegshito got far there. Whole planet feared him. There's usually a rebellion."

Guardian 3 said "Thank you Seth."

Guardian 1 said "We must know about your past, stop goofing off."

Jordan said "Shard, you know what I told Seth and it's still true."

Shard said "Fine, don't have much of a choice with him in my head."

Jordan said "You tried to kill him."

Shard said "The question."

Guardian 2 said "Yoddle, 125 Earth years."

Shard said "Only weird thing about that one is the girl I was drawn to save."

Guardian 3 said "An early incarnation of Grace. The Druidle princess you saved from Fuegshito and stayed with as she died."

Shard asked "Are all these questions going to mean something? Grace is annoying, figures that was her."

Seth asked "Who is Grace? I thought she was someone who believed in you."

Shard asked "Who's asking the questions here? Grace reincarnates, figures she was on Yoddle. She has my powers but Fuegshito's reincarnation thing. Next planet."

Guardian 3 said "My turn. Gorgon, 430 years ago."

Shard said "Call them cycles, years is as alien to you as you are to Seth. So is calling my host by name. Gorgon, after fighting off a hundred lackeys I found Cold already dead. Next planet."

Guardian 2 got brave "Trysten, 10 millennia ago."

Shard pounded on the wall above the cell door, "Off limits."

Jordan ring lit up, Shard said "Go ahead Guard. You have to turn the door off."

Seth screamed out "I can't hold him."

Guardian 2 asked "Why do you fear your homeworld?"

Seth said "He has no body. Is that a Tristen thing?"

Jordan corrected "Trysten, not Tristen. Ring, what do you got?"

Nothing, Jordan said "Ring."

Guardian 1 said "There is nothing to show. Trysten died long ago."

Seth "I think they're asking if you did it."

Shard asked "Why would I destroy my homeworld? We were invaded after a false king broke the peace and was shot down for his betrayal."

A fourth Guardian came to the cell "You killed your own brother."

Shard said "You got it backwards, he killed me. He fought his destiny, his blessing became everyone's curse. He should've just gone into the service of our gods as intended. Where do you think the 12 sacrifices come from? He killed everyone on his way to the rightful king."

Guardian 4 said "He stole your throne."

Shard said "He stole the queen's throne. The eldest child was not male, succession went to the queen. I died before the king."

Guardian 4 said "You killed your own brother, it does not matter what he did. You made your choice."

Seth said "Hey, back off. He answered the question. Can we move on? Unless you're going to unlock this cell to do something about it, your aggression is what's meaningless."

Guardian 1 said "Perhaps the child is correct."

Seth said "Shard, again it sounds like English but I can't understand it."

Jordan said "He's siding with you."

Seth said "Okay?"

Guardian 2 said "We will return later, now it is time for the host to do his duty."

Seth said "Jordan, translation."

Jordan said "I think they want you to get Shard on a leash."

Guardian 1 said "That is correct. Perhaps Jordan is needed so that we can understand each other."

Seth said "Shard understands you fine but couldn't hurt. I told you I don't care about alien race."

Guardian 4 said "Let us share our findings." They left.

Jordan hung back, "Hang in there. I have a feeling Shard will soon be a handful."

Seth said "I'm used to the headache." Jordan smiled and flew off. Seth got his food, now he was sure it was synthesized but he still didn't care.

As he ate Shard teased "Sit, good boy."

Seth "Meals are at set time, probably the real reason they left."

Shard "You mean feeding times. That's what they'd call it."

Seth "You lost it, why?"

Shard "Trysten is my homeworld. It's where I died. You think I do this for some noble reason."

Seth "You, noble. It sounds like English but doesn't make any sense."

Shard "Funny. Fuegshito and I were princes Kelth and Hayin of the Fire Region. We were to stay out of other regions, no mingling. Kelth befriended Kahn of the Ice Region, breaking the peace. They were to be sacrificed to the region gods. Ice King preached pure sacrifices."

Seth "Kahn got to clean his slate."

Shard "He believed his death would save our planet."

Seth "Your dad wasn't there for his son's death. Kelth got mad and became the monster Fuegshito."

Shard "Pretty much."

Seth "You died protecting your dad."

Shard "Yup."

Seth "Noble enough for me."

Shard "I guess."

Seth "Murder versus genocide. You're way better than him. He kills entire planets."

Shard "Still a monster."

Seth "Isolation is getting to you."

Meanwhile in the Guardians hall. Jordan told the Guardians how Seth is adamant that Shard is his problem, and the aggressive Guardian's behavior was addressed. They spoke for 2 hours on the matter before dismissing Jordan to speak privately about their study of Shard. They sought to understand how Shard works for their own means.

Jordan dropped by Seth's cell "Just got out of a meeting about you, Seth."

Seth said "Asking a human about a human, deja vu. You should probably go. Who knows when they'll call you in to resume questioning?" Jordan flew off.

Seth "Anything?"

Shard "He's clueless."

Seth "Why are his masters so interested? I didn't know there's this much stop and question in being alone."

Shard "This isn't Earth."

Seth "Ignore them when they return?"

Shard "Sounds good. Jordan could be a problem."

Seth "You can go silent. He gets that."

Shard "His masters don't get it."

Seth "He'll defend us, besides if you're pouting I can't hear you." He laid down, he always did. There wasn't much to do. The cell was basically 3 walls, a invisible energy door, and a bench. Food was dropped off quickly, no way to escape through that system. Seth thought, that's all there was to do. He thought about his family, Earth, school of all things, basically anything he could get on the brain.

When the Guardians came back, Seth was so lost in thought that he didn't notice. Jordan said "Seth."

He looked and sat up, Guardian 1 said "Strainter, 3 centuries ago."

Seth asked "Where? When? Shard went silent, he's pouting."

The Guardians who came looked at Jordan, "Shard's ignoring everything."

Guardian 1 said "We'll continue this later."

Jordan said "If Shard has really gone silent. Seth try to reach him, he's stuck in you."

Seth said "Try not to get him pouty, next time."

Jordan said "Seth, just try to reach him. Aggravating him doesn't get the Guardians answers."

Seth said "I don't know how, he's gone silent."

Jordan said "You're not even trying."

Seth said "True and I'm not going to. Shard isn't a machine, even if I could reach him he won't listen to you. Making him, hurts me too."

Jordan asked "What do you want?"

Seth said "Nothing."

Jordan said "This is important!"

Seth said "Not happening. You can't open the door without risking his escape, there's no threat."

Jordan said "I wouldn't threaten a kid."

Seth said "I'm not scared of you or Shard. Did you know he can read minds? That's how he knocked you guys out when you tried to take us in. The cell doesn't stop him."

Guardians aren't morons, "We're done here." They left

Jordan mumbled "What was that?"

Seth walked up "Jordan stay, I'll show you."

Seth "Shard, this could help us."

Shard "Not with that ring on him."

Seth said "Your ring is interfering."

Jordan said "I'm not removing it."

Seth said "Your choice."

Jordan said "I can't remove it here."

Seth "Can you jam it?"

Shard "Not from here."

Seth "If he won't remove the ring, he won't open the door."

Shard "Just a small opening."

Seth asked "Can your ring get through the door? Shard can jam it then we can show you."

Jordan said "Sure, don't try anything." He put his hand through the energy door, Seth grabbed his fist.

Jordan asked "Should I close my eyes?"

Seth laughed "Only if you want the effect. The telepath needs focus, not closed eyes." He looked Jordan square in the face.

Seth said "Don't worry and don't fight me, the fight could kill you."

Jordan asked "How sure are you about this?"

Seth said "You're fighting me. Relax, emotions fight me. Shard's a pro, he'll guide us." Jordan dropped his defensive wall, just wanting to get it over and not die. Shard showed them the Guardians private meetings regarding Shard, their plotting and planning to use Shard to their own means. A Guardian came in to see Jordan during this transaction, he raised the alarm. Jordan was quickly surrounded.

Seth said "Lose the ring and let Shard into you. You know this has nothing to do with me."

Jordan hesitated then said "Okay. Do it." Seth pulled the ring off and Shard changed hosts.

Seth said "Save him."

Shard took over "I will." He lashed out at the Green Lanterns around him.

Jordan "Woah, don't hurt them. They're not the bad guys here." Seth contemplated putting the ring on.

Shard "Their rings will save them. Green Lanterns are very powerful."

Jordan "Ease up. Before they think I'm the enemy."

Seth put the ring on and walked out of the cell. He said "Shard listen to Jordan."

The ring got him out but didn't do anything else, "How do you use this thing?"

Jordan said "Focus on what you want it to do." Seth got it, he wrapped them in a shield.

Seth said "Let's cut our losses. Shard show them." Shard froze everyone. He showed them the Guardians secret meetings regarding him.

Seth said "As much fun as this has been. Jordan, trade ya." He tossed the ring, Jordan caught it and held the bubble.

Shard "Gladly, see ya Jordan." He rejoined Seth, Green Lanterns regained their senses.

Seth said "I think we'll survive, might not want to be seen helping me escape." Jordan landed and opened the cell then locked Seth in it. He flew off.

Kilowog walked up to the cell "What just happened?"

Seth said "Jordan and I switched power sources. Shard showed you what he showed Jordan, the truth. Check it if you want."

Kilowog said "Right."

Seth said "You're the last of your kind."

Kilowog asked "How'd you know that?"

Seth shrugged "I had Jordan's ring when we switched power sources."

Kilowog said "Right, I gotta go."

Seth said "Wait, do me a favor. Help Jordan, most are overtaken by Shard and I think he might be most."

Kilowog said "I'll see what I can do." He flew off.

Green Lantern Razer came to the cell "What did you do to me?"

Seth said "Shard showed you the truth, I didn't do anything. You can check the truth. What's your name?"

"Razer. You're lying."

Shard "I didn't do anything to that one. He wasn't here."

Seth said "Shard's been contained, that's all he did. Don't shoot the messenger, Razer."

Kilowog turned around "Razer, we have work to do. Get moving." Razer obeyed the senior Green Lanterns. Instead of laying down, Seth stayed standing just behind his cell door.

Seth said in an alien dialect "Release cell door." The door obeyed.

Kilowog heard the door power down he spun around just in front of the prison's border. Kilowog pointed his ring at Seth, waiting for an action. Seth just stared outside the cell, Shard egged him on to move but still trapped in Seth nothing happened. Razer charged Seth, ring blazing and severely injured Seth who didn't move. Kilowog flew in and separated Razer from Seth who did nothing to defend himself.

Seth said in Kilowog's tongue "Leave him alone."

Kilowog asked "What did you say?"

Seth switched to English "Leave him alone."

Kilowog said "It sounded like, nevermind. He attacked you."

Seth said "On Earth, the victim has to press charges. It's a choice."

Kilowog asked "Are you okay?"

Seth said "Nothing broken that can't be fixed. Except the door, the lock needs to be replaced with a stronger one."

Kilowog said "Razer, stand outside." Razer obeyed.

Kilowog turned to Seth "Do you need, what do humans call it?"

Seth said "A doctor, probably. First put the area in lockdown before another inmate discovers how I did that."

Kilowog asked "How did you?"

Seth said "I gave the cell an order, it obeyed. Lockdown now."

Kilowog said "Eh, right. Stand clear, back of the cell." Seth stood in front of the bench. Kilowog initiated lockdown, all Green Lanterns left the area including Razer. Seth laid down on his bench, his injuries were extremely visible but he seemed to feel no pain.

Kilowog explained the lockdown as Shard's cell malfunctioned. He told of the power swap to release Jordan from his actions. He reported Razer's aggression, Razer was taken into custody for disciplinary action.

Guardian chair 5 went to check on Seth, he's well-versed in medicine. He entered the cell with Kilowog, the cell locked behind them with the lockdown still in effect. He said "Seth, sit up."

Seth obeyed, his injuries obvious. Kilowog said "The Guardian's our doctor."

Seth said "I figured as much."

Kilowog asked "Are you okay?"

Seth said "The answer has not changed."

Guardian 1 asked "What is the answer?"

Seth said "Nothing broken that can't be fixed." Guardian 1 did his job as the doctor, as he talked with Seth he discovered why Seth hadn't moved out of the way.

He and Kilowog returned to the hall, Guardian 5 said "Seth sensed Razer was possessed by Parademon."

Kilowog said "He let Razer attack him on purpose. Why?"

Guardian 5 said "He took Parademon out of Razer."

Guardian 3 said "He did, with Shard still inside him?"

Kilowog said "His cell door opened. Why?"

Guardian 2 said "His cell didn't malfunction. Are you sure Razer didn't unlock the cell?"

Kilowog said "Yes, I'm sure he didn't unlock the cell."

Guardian 3 said "We shall check the footage." They saw what looked like the cell malfunctioning. A Guardian went to the cell to check it alone.

He ran diagnostics on the cell, his fingers tripped and he electrocuted Seth. Sinestro came in on patrols and flew up behind the Guardian, "I advise you to disengage in this action before I must enforce your laws." The Guardian stopped shocking Seth. He finished his diagnostics and left.

Seth said "Thanks. What's your name, anyway?"

Red said "Sinestro."

Seth said "Seth."

Sinestro said "Seth. How do you contain Shard?"

Seth said "I tricked Shard into telling me that. I just did what he told me to. It's permanent so I don't need to remember. You should probably get back to what you were doing, Sinestro." Sinestro flew off.

Seth "Super healing?"

Shard "No." Sinestro reported the Guardian's infraction. In the following weeks Seth healed. Time seemed to go on forever, stretching itself like rubber. Shard went silent with nothing to tell Seth, realizing he was ignored anyway. Many Green Lanterns returned to their homeworlds including Sinestro and Razer, Stewart stayed Earth's Green Lantern instead of switching places with Jordan.

After a brutal battle Sinestro came to Shard's cell, "I have some questions for you."

Seth said "Okay but I didn't finish high school."

Sinestro finished "Shard."

Seth said "That might be a problem. He's gone silent in me."

Sinestro said "Not my problem." He was pissed, and getting worse.

Seth asked "Are you okay?"

Sinestro snapped "Shard, now!"

Seth got some courage "Or what? What will you do, Sinestro? I'm already in prison. What worse fate can you inflict? I'm constantly monitored. One wrong move will ruin you, I'm human after all. You have to drop the door to inflict pain. You won't risk letting Shard get loose."

Sinestro pounded next to the door "Tell me what I want to know."

Seth said "I can't. Shard won't tell me anything, you need him. Sinestro, it's a lost cause."

Jordan flew up "What's going on here?"

Sinestro said "None of your concern, Jordan."

Seth said "Sinestro's lost his mind, not literally. I mean he's really angry, not possessed."

Jordan flew between the two "Seth, step back."

Seth said "Jordan, the barrier. I'll be fine." Sinestro lashed out at Jordan.

Seth yelled "Jordan, I'll be fine. Don't be stupid."

Lefty Sinestro pounded the control with his ring hand, he stepped in "Tell me what I want to know."

Seth repeated "Or what? Shard won't tell me anything, you need him. Sinestro, it's a lost cause."

Sinestro said "I guess I'll have to try to save it anyway."

Seth said "Sinestro, don't be stupid. If I could contact Shard, don't you think I'd use him to take you down. You're still standing, just calm down. Stop, Sinestro, think."

Sinestro stopped, Seth hadn't moved from the door. Sinestro said "I don't know what overcame me."

Seth said "I don't care what, just hurry up and lock the door before Shard gets out. I don't even know if I'm containing him."

Sinestro ran out. Seth "Shard! Shard, I need you." Sinestro locked the door.

Shard "This is weird but I felt a need to save you. You weren't in any real danger."

Seth "Was too, just not when I called you. Sinestro did threaten me."

Shard "Sinestro's a loose cannon."

Seth "Is he okay?" Sinestro looked scared, Jordan stood behind him like a guard on escort duty.

Seth didn't hear Sinestro say to Jordan "He's just a kid."

Shard "What do you mean?"

Seth "We're not dealing with a, you know. A paradevil."

Shard "Parademon is like me, not a species."

Seth didn't hear Sinestro apologize.

Seth "Good. So nothing inside him caused that." Jordan was pulling Sinestro away without trouble.

Shard "I don't know. I can't get a fix with him moving."

Seth said "Jordan, let Shard check Sinestro. After what happened with Razer."

Jordan returned "Do it fast."

Seth "Shard?"

Shard "I know, pipe down." Seth smiled then dropped it before Jordan took it as a sign.

Shard "Clear, he was overpowered by rage."

Seth said "Just blinding rage, misplaced rage but not possessed by anything. We're clear."

Seth "Jordan, too."

Shard "Forgot to check."

Seth wasn't listening when Jordan said "Thanks, that's good."

Seth interrupted as Jordan turned to leave "Shard didn't check you. Best be safe." Jordan stopped, Shard checked.

Shard "Not clear. It's primal."

Seth said "Sinestro, primal possessor. Recognize it?" It was taking over Jordan.

Sinestro said "That makes sense."

Seth was scared now "Can you ID it? I mean identify it."

Sinestro asked "Is it in Jordan?"

Seth said "No, in the other guard Shard checked after you. Yes, Jordan."

Sinestro said "We need containment."

Seth said "I can pull it like Parademon. I think, not sure. Can you identify it?"

Sinestro said "We'll figure out what it is when it's contained. Deal?"

Seth said "Sure. Open the cell, push him in."

Sinestro shoved him in, just as Jordan lost the fight against the primal beast. Seth let it attack him, just as he had Razer. Shard pulled all the stops to protect his host. Two humans possessed by crazy bad spirits were locked in a cell. Sinestro did the right thing, he called in backup. The Green Lanterns let the possessed battle. Shard, more comfortable in his form, won.

Sinestro plucked Jordan with his ring "Can you remove the primal thing?"

Seth looked at him, saw the door intact "Honestly I don't know how I pulled Parademon. I just let Razer hit me a lot and next thing I know he listened to Kilowog. Drop Primal." Sinestro did, "If it doesn't have a name, why not go on the nose? The effect is the same on 2 species." Seth let Jordan hit him a lot, he didn't duck much. He avoided the weeks recovery by moving, shots landed in less vital and painful places than intended. He nodded to Sinestro.

Sinestro said "Jordan, get out."

Seth maneuvered to stand in front of the cell door, Sinestro repeated "Jordan, get out here." Jordan shook off the anger, Seth stepped aside as Jordan left.

Seth said "Sinestro, playback."

Sinestro said "Right, good idea. I believe I may have infected Jordan with Primal as you call it."

Seth said "It does make hosts go primal. I don't know how you're going to contain it. Shard's the only reason I wasn't affected by it or Parademon."

Sinestro asked "Do you mean it's in the cell with you?"

Seth said "Cell's designed to contain Shard, that's my guess. I could be wrong."

Kilowog, a resident Green Lantern landed in front of the cell "Alright back to work, all of ya. Sinestro, Jordan, you have to file incident reports." Sinestro and Jordan flew off.

Seth asked "What about me and Primal? If I'm right about the cell, it still needs to be dealt with. Also, can someone come up with a better way to handle possessed Green Lanterns? This way isn't working, not in the long run."

Kilowog said "I'll check with the Guardians. We'll find a way to deal with that."

Seth said "One of them electrocuted me."

Kilowog said "That one's steering clear, I assure you." He flew off.

After reports were filed and Kirle reported his side, in the meeting hall Guardian 1 said "The child is corrected. This Primal needs to be properly contained. What is the child's condition?"

Kilowog said "His strategy for dealing with Primal was to let Jordan attack him, he's banged up pretty bad. Good thing Sinestro didn't get a shot in when he was possessed."

Guardian 5 said "I'll take a look."

Guardian 1 reminded "There's still the matter of this Primal."

Guardian 2 asked "Are we actually using the child's name for it?"

Kilowog said "It didn't just come out of nowhere, there's gotta be some documentation."

Guardian 1 said "Until we find it, the child's name will do. How do we contain this thing? We haven't time to recreate Shard's cell. We must deal with the problem immediately."

Sinestro asked "Why can't we leave it in Shard's cell until proper containment equipment can be fashioned? We need only a host for Primal, perhaps Parademon's temporary containment host."

Guardian 3 said "This solution could work for a time. If the host were to agree and capable."

Jordan said "Maybe Seth could contain Primal, the second host could take Shard. It's less risky and a capable host for Shard would be easier to find, I've done it."

Guardian 1 asked "Are you volunteering, Jordan?"

Jordan said "If you need me to, I'll do it. Just a temporary host until proper containment can be made."

Sinestro said "First we must make sure Seth can contain Primal."

Jordan said "Right but primal teen is safer than primal Lantern, in any case."

Kilowog said "It could work. What does the council think?" The council of Guardians conferred.

Guardian 2 said "So long as the child Seth is a suitable temporary host for the beast Primal. You, Jordan must be willing to be the temporary host of the criminal Shard. Then we are in agreement with the plan."

Kilowog asked "Jordan, you sure about this?"

Jordan said "As long as it's temporary, I don't see the harm. The sooner work can begin on permanent containment for Primal, the better and the less time I'm Shard's host. I'll check with Seth."

He flew out, Kilowog said "With all due respect, I don't think Jordan realizes what he just signed on to."

Sinestro said "I agree, Jordan seems to think proper containment will be accomplished in days if not sooner."

Guardian 3 said "He has made his choice, he must learn to live with it."

In the prison, Jordan flew up to Seth's cell "Can you contain Primal, Seth? If you can then Shard can move into me while they make permanent arrangements for the beast."

Seth asked "What part of don't be stupid did you not understand? Proper containment takes weeks, they isolated Parademon's host for 2 weeks and they were just finishing up a secondary Shard cell. Parademon's temporary host had to be completely sealed off. I know, Shard put Parademon in him."

Jordan said "I already gave my word. Can you contain Primal?"

Seth said "With Shard's help, yes. Make sure you're staying in my cell."

Guardian 5 came to the cell "So Jordan, are you ready?"

Jordan said "As long as Shard stays in the same cell as him, Seth can contain Primal."

The Guardian said "Good, let's go in." They went in, the cell door sealed behind them. Lockdown was initiated during the fight to keep Primal contained. Seth took a few steps back to make room.

The Guardian told Seth "I'm just going to examine you then you and Jordan will take your places containing this Primal as you call it."

Seth said "Okay. Same drill as last time, right?"

The Guardian said "Correct." He treated his wounds then left. On his way out he said "Begin the transfer."

Seth stood in front of Jordan next to the cell door "I guess you get to keep your ring. Probably helps ID you, so they don't forget or something. Are you ready, Jordan?"

Jordan said "Let's get this over with. Will Shard know what to do for you?"

Seth said "Should be smooth sailing. Let's do this."

Seth "Shard, I need you to,"

Shard "I know. Same body, remember?"

Seth "Help me with Primal."

Shard "Guess names make referencing easy. On it." He moved, shoved the third spirit into Seth and contained Primal.

Jordan said "That's weird. Hey, I thought Shard automatically takes over hosts other than like you."

Shard "I do but I chose not to posses you. What's the point? We're locked up. Why would I take over in here?"

Jordan said "That's different. I expected it to be like Shifter."

Seth said "He is you when he's in you."

Jordan said "I didn't think this through."

Seth said "You're already complaining. How long have I been in here? Much less his host?"

Jordan said "Not complaining, I just expected something to go wrong."

He pulled his ring off and tossed it outside the cell, "I don't need it anyway." His ring flew off.

Seth said "Why?"

Jordan said "We don't need some random prisoner being brought in to pick it up."

Seth said "Yeah, I'd probably end up helping when someone hits the door release. I'm serious, this thing needs a better lock. Razer practically opened it with his mind."

Jordan said "It malfunctioned, it wasn't Razer and it's fixed now."

Seth said "Whatever. Just sit down or something. Before you ask. Sleeping, thinking, and eating meals is all prisoners do."

Jordan sat "I would never ask. I know prisoners never leave their cells without heavy guard for cleaning a few times a year. Even then they're just put in a empty cell."

Seth said "Remember the sundae, one time only. Whatever you do, ignore Shard. He'll try to get you to let him cut loose."

Jordan said "He can't escape, right?"

Seth sat "Far as I know. You know the drill when meal rolls around, you taught me the drill."

Jordan said "Right."

Seth said "If Shard hasn't taken you over, like Shifter you can talk to him."

Shard "No. No you can't. Try it and you take Primal."

Jordan said "He just threatened me."

Seth "Shard, play nice. Don't make me hurt you."

Shard "Fine, don't be a baby about it. I'm not gonna be your BFF, girlfriend."

Jordan said "Wow, he's got a colorful mind. He's almost human."

The bench slid into the wall, then the wall behind him started to move. In one motion Seth flipped over and leaned back next to Jordan. As he moved new benches slid out of the walls. Jordan had to lean his head down so the bunk slid out right above them.

Seth said "Guess beds are taken care of. Talk to him not me."

Shard to Seth "You miss me."

Seth "You haven't been gone long enough to miss."

Jordan quickly adjusted to doing nothing all day. He adjusted to the general living situation quickly. Sleeping on metal benches. The lights never turning off. No attention given.

The feeding drill was very simple. Two meals shot down a tunnel, that ran the height of the cell. After eating they returned the dishes to the slot, the slot sealed and they heard a vacuum sound. Originally when Seth arrived, the food was quickly slid through the door. While Shard was transferring Parademon into its permanent lockup, the installation was made.

Time was easily the hardest adjustment as hours became days. Seth helped Jordan by reminding him meals were at set times when he tried to go to sleep 20 minutes after breakfast thinking a day had passed.

Weeks would not end fast enough, three days into one seven day week Jordan asked "What's taking so long?"

Seth said "I warned you, be glad I said Shard's needed for containment or you'd be isolated."

Jordan said "You lied?"

Seth said "He is needed but not constantly. Just to lock Primal in me, could've left after that."

Jordan asked "How do you do this?"

Seth said "Do what? Lock up? Not really a choice."

"Actually, you could've asked us to take Shard and been done with it. But that's not what I meant. How do you stay sane? How do you do nothing all day? Deal with the time? Are you sure you counted right?"

"For one thing staying calm helps. Freak out, make bad choices, get in big trouble. Shard compares it to us being dogs. Rewards are bones."

"So punishment is a slap with the newspaper?"

"Exactly. A Guardian after the Parademon incident came by to check the cell's integrity. Guess he doesn't like Shard, he zapped me and held it. That's when I learned Sinestro's name, Sinestro saw and advised him to stop."

"And? Any other advice? You said,"

"For one thing, yes I know. Another thing is think about Earth. Let your mind drift, your mind drifts and you don't even notice the passing aliens until one comes to talk to you. Which doesn't happen often. Just like on Earth, when you're bored you let your mind drift. 3 meals in a day, stay awake as long as you can after the third meal for a full day."

"That's good. Anything else?"

"Whatever works for you."

Jordan followed the advice, conversing with Shard a little and time started passed normally for him. Green Lanterns and some Guardians questioned Shard. The look on their faces when they remembered Jordan was Shard's temporary host was laughable. After months locked up the containment for Primal was finished. Just in time, Jordan was having some trouble staying sane.

Guardians came to the cell, Seth stood and tapped Jordan to get his attention. Guardian 1 said "The containment module for Primal is ready."

Seth to Jordan "Guess you can get rid of Shard soon."

Guardian 2 said "Actually you're both coming with us to the module, for safety purposes."

Seth said "Okay?"

Guardian 1 said "Of course we need to ensure both Primal and Shard stay contained."

Seth asked "Did you waste time making two containment things for a three minute trip?" Guardians looked at each others.

Jordan said "They wouldn't say if they did. Let's just get this over with."

Seth said "Missing your ring? No one asked you to throw it out." They left the cell and the Guardians' chaperones slapped cuffs on as soon as they crossed the threshold.

Seth "Knew it."

Shard "It wasn't that hard." They went to the containment module, a box with arm holes.

Guardian 2 said "If you would please, release Primal."

Seth "Like he's asking?"

Seth said "You locked it down, remember?" The Green Lantern removed the shackles from Seth, Seth reached in and Shard did the work.

As Seth pulled his hands out for the box sealing, Guardian 2 said "Now can you take Shard back."

Seth asked "Are you forgetting something?" Pointing to Jordan.

The cuffs were removed and Seth summoned Shard back before he could escape. There was no wait to contain Shard. Jordan returned to guard duty immediately after Shard was removed, he escorted Seth back to his cell. The safety protocols put in place were overkill.

Jordan was put on leave to readjust back on Earth. He and Stewart met up at Guy Gardner's bar the Guardian. Jordan updated Stewart on Seth after pleasantries. Stewart brought Jordan up to speed on Earth matters. They made a pact, figuring Seth could use a little Green Lanterns help.

At next meal, Seth got a large ice cream container. Seth "2nd bone."

Shard "Sure is."

Seth "No jab?"

Shard "No point."

Seth "Jordan teach you that?" The prison shook. Guards flew out as lockdown started up.

Seth "What do you think is going on?"

Shard "An attack, duh."

Seth "What hit us? Don't say attackers."

Outside a huge beast of an alien was taking on and beating swarms of Green Lanterns. He repeated to them "Give me Shard." The prison sustained enough damage that Seth easily heard that with a little aid.

Seth "Sounds like a huge monster. Wanna go?"

Shard "Lockdown. Containment Cell."

Seth "We're telepathic."

Shard "You got a plan?"

Seth "We can override the cell."

Shard "Do it." Seth unlocked the cell like he did to fight Razer. Moving quickly he left the prison for the battlefield. He couldn't slow down or he'd be taken back into custody.

Seth "Ready?"

Shard "Yup."

Seth was tempted to call out to the monster like a action hero. He and Shard worked in unison to fight this monster. Their skillful actions made Green Lanterns look bad. Seeing how many of their numbers were taken out by the monster then to have a child fight the monster with ease.

They ran on instincts. Seth to Shard "Is this one of Fuegshito's or is there another uber powerful alien you angered I should know about?"

Shard to Seth "I think this one's Fuegshito's, don't know who. I anger everybody I meet, even without body snatching."

Seth "This is true."

They finished the fight and were quickly surrounded. Seth landed with his hands up in human surrender, letting the Shard signs fade. Kilowog and Razer grabbed and manhandled him, slapping a pair of containment cuffs on. He was dragged off as remaining Green Lanterns levitated the defeated monster away for containment. For the first time since arriving Seth saw the Guardians' meeting hall, he was tossed into a mobile containment cell with the cuffs nullifying his powers.

Seth "I thought there were no trials here."

Shard "They're probably deciding whether to put me in one of those boxes and be done with you."

That phrasing surprised Seth "The cuffs work?"

Shard "The cuffs, the cell, you, combined it's a bit much."

Seth "What would happened if I stopped, hypothetically? Would you still be stuck?"

Shard "Fine, yes the cuffs work."

Meanwhile Kilowog said "He won us the fight."

Guardian 2 said "The fact remains that he still broke out of his cell to do so."

Kilowog said "He broke out to save our hides."

Razer said "He broke out to fight."

Stupidly Seth asked "Can I weigh in or why am I here?" Seeing them staring he realized his stupidity but kept going "Giant monster calling for Shard. That sounded like Shard's specialty. I don't remember or care how we got out but that's the why."

Razer said "You were speaking gibberish and the door went down. When you fought Parademon through me." The Guardians clearly knew what happened.

Guardian 1 said "I believe we have heard enough, return Shard to his cell." Seth was right about the cell being mobile, Kilowog and Green Lantern Tomar-Re returned him to his cell. Soon after they left, good if it was real food beamed in with a note written in English and a pen. The note was the Guardians trying to buy Seth off for keeping quiet about the code, the pen was for writing the price and the food was a starting bribe.

Shard "Looks like we dug up some big secret. This is your chance ask for release, threaten to blow the lid off."

Seth "No. If by some miracle they go for it, I don't want to go back to Earth. Our presence endangers my family, Shard."

Shard "What are you going to write?"

Seth "I don't know but release is out of the question. For now I'm going to enjoy my food." The food was Big Boy good: Breaded chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, macaroni and cheese, with soda and a sundae.

Shard "This whole sharing a body thing is really amazing once it sinks in. What you like I like, so you should ask for this kind of food all the time."

"Waste of a wish. We aren't doing that."

"Not as the bribe. I agree that's stupid. I could make you allergic to the bad food."

"No Shard, it's fake anyway."

"What are you gonna ask for the bribe."

"This is a wish. Anything I want, the Guardians will give me."

"True."

"It's gotta be great but reasonable."

"Something they can do and hide."

"Gotta be good."

"I heard."

"Silently."

"Don't split hairs and you're stalling. Soon they'll stop waiting."

"Let's read it again. You think they'll patch the system?"

"It would ruin the cover up."

"Let's think about this."

"We're going in circles."

"Wonder if we can ask for more than one thing."

"Like?"

"Working with Green Lanterns not getting in trouble for helping. A condition of keeping our mouth shut not the whole buyout."

"2 conditions. Good food and what you said."

"I don't care about it much. Gotta be something important. Good food might be a condition. Not getting in trouble for helping like when we used the release, let it go or we spill the beans. Not that phrasing of course, they'd claim lost in translation. Can we write in the release language?"

"Yes."

"Here are our terms, let's think before writing. Good food like today, ignoring our use of cell release and a sentence not indefinite imprisonment. Think they'd go for that?"

Shard "Of course. We get what we want, they can hide it."

Seth "Not always the good food. Humans can't live on one thing, don't ask."

Shard "I know all about humans and you're fragileness. How about good food for helping? Making our 'bones' more common."

Seth "We answer questions or help handle Green Lanterns problems we get good food. They'd definitely deal."

Shard "Slang reminder: deal."

Seth "They'd go for it."

Shard "Right. How about I write it?"

Seth "Wasn't planning on trying my hand at alien writing. It better say what we agreed."

Shard "Good food for helping, helping handle and answering questions. A set sentence like on Earth. Ignoring use of the secret trick."

Seth "Sounds good. Clarify one condition as not punishing us for circumventing the cell lock."

Shard "Duh." He put the pen just above the paper and felt Seth was unsure "What is it?"

Seth "Maybe we shouldn't respond so fast. Let 'em sweat a little. We make a deal, they forget their part and we're screwed."

Shard "They're not going to wait very long."

Seth "Take the high road. Keep the pen and paper as ammo against them but pretend we're not interested. Just as a contingency plan."

Shard "Fine." He slammed the pen down. They put the paper under the bench using the slide track for safe keeping.

Later Guardians came by "What is your answer?"

Seth said "I'm keeping the note for posterity, let's say but I'm not a sellout. Your shared secret is safe so long as we forget I ever found it and don't fix it."

Guardian 2 said "Thank you."

Seth said "For what? On Earth I'd be taking the high road, that's a good thing." Guardians left.

Shard "Posterity, really?"

Seth "They bought it."

Shard "Right but they can still take it."

Seth "Their secret, their risk. Do it, they lose their secret."

Shard "Okay, Seth. Still, release was an option."

Seth "Still is, we hold all the cards. They're at our mercy."

Shard "Should be glad we have mercy."

Seth "Whatever, Shard." He fell asleep.

The 9 Guardians met outside their hall "Shard is still a viable weapon."

(Female) Guardian 2 said "His host is holding him back."

(Female) Guardian 3 said "Humans are delicate."

(Male) Guardian 1 said "Quite true."

(Female) Guardian 4 said "He seems attached to this Seth."

(Male) Guardian 5 said "Weakness incarnate." Pause. "Perhaps we can use Seth to our advantage."

Guardian 4 said "Seth is likely linked to Shard. Cannot hurt one without hurting the other, harming the boy's loved ones is not even viable. Seth seems set in his ways."

(Male) Guardian 6 said "Of course we could attempt to coerce the young man."

Guardian 2 said "If they are linked then we can't even talk to one without the other hearing."

Guardian 5 said "Seth may be linked to Shard but Shard does not need Seth's form. He may feel the pain but cannot respond in unison to electric shock."

Guardian 1 said "Of course the solution is stands before us. Seth can sleep but Shard's being needs no such thing."

Guardian 3 said "Unfortunately, the boy has friends among our own ranks who would protect him."

"Problematic, surely but this solution is fairly simple. Put the boy's world bound allies on orbital patrol," Guardian 6 said, "Keep the remainder off world."

Guardian 5 said "The boy has made plenty of enemies as well as allies. If we must have chaperones, maybe they can assist in the effort."

Guardian 1 said "Then it is settled, we have a viable plan. The only question is where to point our weapon first. Shard's word shall be his bond." Shard did not sleep, even as the point was spoken the concept was not comprehended.

Shard "Seth, wake up."

Seth sat up "What is it? Why am I still tired? Did you wake me up sooner than usual? Light's still going, no sun ever visible."

Shard "Stop with the non-sense. The Guardians plan to electrocute you. I don't sleep, they just discussed it outside their hall. Only meetings in their hall are monitored, apparently. I woke you to warn you."

"So it is sooner. You woke me to do what exactly. Containment cell, they'll be keeping an eye on us at least." Shard wasn't happy, Seth knew it "Why electrocute me?"

"I don't sleep. Hurt you without damaging me."

"Wait, I thought this host thing meant we're linked. You need me to operate."

"I need a host. Take me out of this cell and everyone's fair gain."

"Good to know. Why knock me out then? They'd be fair gain. I ask again, what do you want me to do?"

"We're linked. I'd feel the pain too, I wouldn't be knocked out. It's a show of power. I need some help finding a way out."

"Blow their secret if they try anything. I'm going back to bed. Sleep is great, you should try it some time. Maybe it will help you not get played. How long has it been Earth time?" Seth laid down.

"Months, winter has passed. How does unneeded sleep help me?"

"If you sleep like me, you'd be affected like me and knocking me out would be counter effective." Seth closed his eyes.

"Counterproductive." Shard was losing patience fast "It'd still be a show of power."

"What's your plan? I'm guessing sleep deprivation is part of it." As was Seth.

"Go ahead and sleep." Shard screamed at Seth.

Seth collected himself "What is your plan, Shard?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that."

"Read their minds, find out when then sleep." He dozed.

Not 10 minutes later Shard screamed at Seth "Now." Seth didn't have time to react before he was zapped unconscious.

Female Guardian said "You can still hear and understand us Shard. Take over your form so we can talk. Do it now. Don't try us or our patience."

After panicking Shard obeyed "Fine I'm here. What do you want?"

Male Guardian said "Keep your host unconscious."

Shard said "Done."

Male Guardian said "Prove you are not your host."

Shard looked straight at Guardian 2 "I know better than to tempt fate with you." He turned to Guardian 3 "I am not a killer, I will not kill for you. A free bounty hunter is all I'll offer."

Guardian 1 said "You offer a service but offer no obedience."

Shard said "An unconscious human feels no pain. I feel nothing for my hosts." Green Lanterns grabbed him. Cuffing him to prevent escape, they carried him to a box like Primal's but empty.

Guardian 3 asked "Are you sure you want to continue this course of action?" He was being held in front of the box.

Shard said "No choice. I'm not anyone's killer. Do what you have to." They powered up the box, like Primal's it was see through. Once it was on Seth's hands went through without removing the power restraint. It was excruciating for anyone like Shard in the situation, he was being pulled into the box while being stuck in Seth's body.

Guardian 3 asked "Are you sure you want to keep this up?"

Shard smiled "Kill me. On Earth that'd make me a martyr, it's a good thing." The Green Lanterns pulled him out and turned it off. They dragged his motionless form away to his cell. Then threw him in it and left.

Guardian 2 asked "What will it take? He will be our weapon."

Seth woke "What happened Shard?"

Shard "They tried to torture me but I refuse to kill for anyone."

Seth "Can we move? Am I feeling your pain?"

Shard "No and yes. Aren't you happy for me? Once broken, one will obey any order."

"I am happy for us, yes. We can't move."

"I'm healing us, don't worry. Any victory, big or small is worth celebrating."

"Really?"

"Yeah, unless you're fighting some kind of war in which enemy retreat can be a fail."

"What exactly happened?"

"I refused to kill, Green Lanterns dragged me to the box. I still refused, they put my hands in without removing containment cuffs. So I was stuck in you and pulled to the box. They thought I'd break, I told them to kill me, to make me a martyr. They pulled the plug and threw me in here. I think I can sit up." With all his strength he sat against the wall.

"They can't do that. They can't employ inmates."

"Who's to stop them? Us? We're a prisoner." He paused "I will never call them master."

"Nor will I."

"No one asked you to."

"I won't listen to them, any of them, Green Lanterns, Guardian . They have to go through me to question you." As if on que a Green Lantern lost his mind.

"Baltar."

"Balt, what? Did you say Bolter with two As?"

"That's one way to remember it. He's like me but on Fuegshtio's side of the fence."

"How could you possibly know it's him?"

"He's like a machine with one objective, end me."

"That's impossible."

"That's why he is me, we're locked in an endless battle. Unlike with the destroyer, ours literally never ends. Fuegshito's host has to mature before he is awakened."

"So you can't beat him."

"Here I can."

Kilowog came to the cell "2, me and Grace are the good ones. That thing's Baltar. He was made to end me. I could beat him if I wasn't invalid at the moment. There's a box just like Primal's but empty. Use me as bait to lure him to the box."

Kilowog asked "How'd you get handicapped?" Monster was near.

Shard said "Later!" Kilowog used his ring to float Shard for the trap.

Afterwards back in the cell, Seth "Can't you use your powers to fake standing?"

Shard "Shh. Oxygen running low."

Seth "You don't need air." He passed out.

A male Guardian came "Have you learned?" Shard pointed at their mouth.

The air partially came back, Shard said "Do your worst. You'll be found out, someday."

Green Lanterns dragged him away, containment on. He was restrained to a flat metal chair, they knew he wasn't strong. He said "Wait."

Guardian said "Yes?"

Shard said "Seth stopped me from using the note. Only hosts like him can. You're hurting him makes serving you harder."

Guardian said "You will serve us."

Shard said "Maybe, I can believe that. Let the kid confess to his family when that happens. It won't happen today."

Guardian said "It may."

Shard said "I know it won't." He silently added "So long as I am, my spirit remains intact." Grace be upon him. He was reclined until the chair was a table.

Guardian said "You will seve us, this can go on for as long as you like." Shard just stared blankly. He can feel the pain but death is beyond him. Guardians did their homework and knew this, they also knew how to torture him. Night 2 was worse than 1 as the trend began forming.

Guardian paused, "You will serve us. It's just a matter of time."

Shard in Seth's body spit up blood "I'm a telepath, you moron."

While Shard was holding out against a Guardian, Kilowog checked in with fish face. "Tomar!"

Tomar turned "Kilowog what are you doing here?"

Kilowog said "I'm off shift but I was wondering if you knew how Shard was injured. After last battle he was fine but today he couldn't even stand. I know he didn't get out again, is there any procedure for prisoner injuries?"

Tomar said "Yes there is. Guardian 5 is the planet doctor. On world prisoners are within his bounds."

Kilowog said "Shard's host is human. How did he get handicapped in that cell?"

Tomar said "You are certain it was not battle related."

Kilowog said "Somehow he didn't have a scratch on him. Peculiar, right?"

Tomar said "That is odd."

Kilowog said "The kid didn't do it himself. Humans and pain have a clearly defined understanding, humans avoid pain at all cost. He would've howled if something happened. What's protocol for not self inflicted prisoner injuries?"

Tomar said "All prisoner involved fights are judged by the council."

Kilowog said "Right and chair 5 treats all injuries. The kid couldn't stand but he had no injuries or visible treatments. How?"

Tomar said "Are you suggesting the injuries were inflicted after the child was incapacitated?"

Kilowog said "Not only that, chair 5 elected to ignore them. Would you mind accompanying me to check it out?"

Tomar said "What you're implying is insane."

Kilowog said "I know that's why I need a witness. If I'm losing my mind I'd like to know about it."

Tomar said "I guess I will agree to accompany you."

Kilowog said "Thank you."

At Shard's empty cell Kilowog said "You see that too."

Tomar said "Prisoner escape protocols also include a council meeting. Why wasn't this reported?"

Kilowog said "We both know why. What's protocol here?"

Tomar said "We must assemble the Green Lanterns."

Kilowog said "We did that, we put protocols in place."

Tomar said "We need a rallying point, someone to assist in recruitment."

Kilowog said "I think I know someone like that, two in fact. Cover me, I'm going to Earth."

Tomar said "I will call in Sinestro."

Kilowog said "Good, he was the other one. Keep a close eye on him."

Tomar said "Best of luck."

Kilowog said "You, too." They flew off.

On Earth Kilowog met with Jordan in his apartment, nearly blasted Kilowog with his ring. Jordan asked "What do you want with me?"

Kilowog said "I need you, Jordan."

Jordan said "I'm not cleared to return to duty."

Kilowog said "I need you to rally Green Lanterns, the Guardians have gone rogue."

Jordan said "This is an unofficial mission then."

Kilowog said "I need you to find good, loyal Green Lanterns. Guardians already have some of us on their side."

Jordan said "Let me talk to Earth's Green Lanterns, we could have some right here."

Kilowog said "Give me one of those cloaking things, we'll meet at Finale Bar." Jordan tossed him a cloaking chip, he put it on his neck and they left. Jordan asked his Green Lanterns to meet at Finale.

When they were all gathered at Finale, Jordan said "Kilowog came to me. He said the Guardians have gone rogue."

Rainer said "Took long enough."

Jordan said "Kilowog and I need loyal Green Lanterns to join us to stop the rogues."

Stewart said "You know I'm in."

Rainer said "Same."

They all turned to the bar's owner Gardner, he said "I'm not a Green Lanterns anymore. I'd just slow you down."

Jordan pulled a ring from his pocket, "You can come back, right Kilowog?"

Kilowog asked "Where'd you get that ring?"

Jordan said "Shard made it, it's not official so no lantern battery. Why?"

Kilowog said "When this is over, Gardner you'll get an official ring if you're in."

Gardner said "I guess I'm in if I got a ring." Jordan passed it.

Jordan said "Works just like a real one, trust me I've confused 'em a few times."

Gardner asked "How do you tell 'em apart?"

Jordan said "That one charges without the oath. Also learned that by confusing 'em."

Kilowog said "So we're all in."

Gardner said "Give me a second." He went to his manager, "You're in charge for a few days. Don't screw up." The manager nodded.

Gardner said "Let's go." They put their rings on outside and flew off. Sinestro had rallied as many Green Lanterns as he knew on the way back, same as Jordan. They thought they had a chance until they returned and saw the Guardians had rallied their troops too, probably painted the Green Lanterns as traitors.

Shard was struggling to stand. Seth was overcome, sensing it all he dropped to his knees and looked up to a corner "I give. Let the Green Lanterns live and I give. Masters, you hear me?" They heard and 2 came to his cell.

The male Guardian said "You will serve us."

Shard said "Yes. Let the Green Lanterns live, you know what I ask for the boy."

Guardian 1 said "You care for your host."

Shard said "I do, I guess being trapped inside for so long."

The female Guardian said "I do hope you are not too attached. He may not make it."

Shard asked "Will you give what I asked for the boy?"

Guardian 2 said "Perhaps but first a test of faith, take out the Green Lanterns."

Shard said "They may live. Am I correct?"

Guardian 2 said "It doesn't matter either way."

Shard said "I will serve you." They slapped a weird looking cuff on him and dropped the field. Shard flew out, he pulled strength from all the prisoners to push forward. He flew out in front of Jordan after taking down many Green Lanterns on both sides, he pointed to the cuff. Jordan blasted it off.

Under his breath Shard said something like "I won't kill for anyone." He turned and forced down all of the Guardians' Green Lanterns.


	3. Perfect Hero

He fell towards Jordan who caught him in a will power bubble, a quick nod from Kilowog then Jordan took Shard back to Earth. STAR Labs took care of Shard who, despite everything, passed out. He was out for a few months. His parents thought he was getting a great education, taking extra classes after school and during the summer.

Seth woke up first, he asked "What happened?"

Jordan said "You're okay now, the Guardians can't touch you. The Justice League still pose some threat to them."

Seth asked "What are you talking about? What happened? How'd I end up back on Earth?"

Jordan said "Oh, that."

Flash stepped in "The Guardians tried to use Shard. Jordan brought you here before their attempts could do any permanent damage."

Seth said "Do damage to me. Shard was trying to hold up morals like not killing. The Guardians were trying to weaponize him."

Stewart said "You know what Shard knows. Do you have a shared mind? You and Shard, you share knowledge."

Seth said "He talks to me telepathically but whatever took him out, he hasn't recovered."

Dr. Snow said "Okay." She gave him a checkup, now that he was conscious.

After she left him alone, Jordan said "You have some schoolwork to catch up on."

Seth asked "Can it wait? Shard is brilliant, could probably clock it in under a week."

Jordan said "Doc Frost would kill me for giving you anything. Shard passed out in space. Dr. Snow probably has a whole set of tests left to run."

Seth said "I passed out in space. That might've nice to know, ow."

Jordan said "I thought you'd figure. Where'd you think you passed out?"

Seth asked "Was Sinestro, Stewart, Kilowog or you endangered by Guardians? Just trying to piece things together. Is there a reason I think that happened?"

Jordan said "It did happen."

Seth asked "Who was in danger?"

Jordan said "All of the above, actually."

Seth said "Then that's why Shard obeyed them. He tricked them."

Jordan said "Wait a minute, you're saying Shard cares about us."

Seth said "In a nutshell, yes. More like I care and Shard cares about his host but you were close. Am I not on pain meds?"

Dr. Snow said "You should be, of course you were in a coma. Maybe the dose isn't high enough. Or maybe someone, stopped checking any out." She glared at her colleagues.

Cisco said "He was in a coma. I doubt he felt anything."

Ronnie said "I stopped checking them out. I'll go get some." Pain meds were kept in a supply room down the hall.

Dr. Snow asked herself aloud "Why would anyone cancel pain meds? I'm the one who went med school." Ronnie came back with a box of pain meds, he set up the new IV.

Seth said "You know Shard doesn't naturally feel his host's pain. How he feels anything is a mystery? Host is actually a weird term because he's not a parasite or anything, more of a ghost. As far as I can figure. Who knows how far that is?" STAR Labs was run by Doctor Harrison Wells, he made the Central City branch what it is.

Harry said "Really? That's very fascinating." Everyone took one step back at hearing that. Harrison was once replaced by the Flash speedster villain Reverse Flash.

Seth said "Yeah, wait what's fascinating?"

Harry said "Your connection to Shard. How is he like a ghost?" Almost like instinct or planned, everyone backed up again. Ronnie realized he was done and added the new IV.

Seth said "Shouldn't say, stupid comparison."

Ronnie asked "Feel that?"

Seth said "Yeah, I guess. Couldn't move before whatever made me comatose."

Jordan said "I thought Shard couldn't knock you out."

Seth said "You're forgetting the others involved."

Jordan said "They knocked you out, I thought you two were linked."

Seth said "Shard doesn't feel his host's pain. He also doesn't need sleep, food, air. He can survive in space, usually."

Dr. Snow said "Ronnie, did you increase the dose when you made the new IV?"

Ronnie said "Yeah."

Dr. Snow said "Seth, you should be feeling it soon. Just relax." Jordan and Stewart took their cue to go. Seth nodded off fast.

Flash asked "Do you need me here? If what the Green Lanterns are saying is true,"

Harry said "Then a guard would be a good idea, luckily we happen to have a few superhumans we can trade the main building for."

Flash asked "Are you sure?"

Harry said "Stay if you want. I'll call the main building. We can trade a response team or two for some superhumans. It's a fair trade."

Flash said "I'll stay until your superhuman gets here."

Harry made the call. Lab security often helped the scientists. If they didn't they'd just be standing around and getting sleepy, some even thought it helped stay alert by keeping their minds going.

Seth woke to the superhuman Mark changing his IV, "Who?"

Mark said "I'm a lab guard."

Seth asked "Does STAR not have a,"

Mark finished "Uniform policy? Guards have uniforms but superhumans and outpost staff get away without."

Seth asked "What's your power?"

Mark turned to the scientists "Is he serious?" He turned to Seth "Are you serious? Are you not from Central City?"

Seth said "From Nexus, I'm serious, never seen you before."

Harry said "Statistically it is possible for a city native to never encounter city heroes or villains, especially when you factor in tenures for both sides of the superhuman equation."

Seth said "You kind of look familiar now. Rogue?"

Mark said "Something like that. Ex-Rogue." He offered his hand.

Seth said "Can't move, at all." Mark walked away.

Dr. Snow said "You have many broken bones, a concussion and several fractures. It's a miracle no organs were damaged."

Seth said "No casts?"

Dr. Snow said "We have to wait until some of the,"

Seth said "Severe or secondary damage goes down. Hence 2 IVs."

Dr. Snow said "Yes."

Seth asked "Is it severe? Or secondary?"

Ronnie said "A bit of both. If it wasn't severe then it wouldn't matter as much."

Seth asked "How many tests did you run while I was out?"

Harry took that one "We needed to know how we could treat you. Quite a few."

Cisco added "The Green Lanterns and Flash started taking turns watching you."

Seth said "I've always wondered, well at least since outposts became no go zones and you officially became a superhero hospital. Anyway, are you guys their regular doctors? When they have weird powers and they go to you instead of the hospital, do you take over their whole medical treatment? Or are you just a hospital?"

Cisco said "Depends on a lot of things."

Ronnie said "For starters, their status. Villains are actually easier to medically treat that way than heroes who have the whole secret identity to protect loved ones. It also depends on location, we cover Central City but we're not the only outpost."

Cisco said "It depends on their powers too and their origin. Aliens may have different bodies than humans so that could make finding doctors tough because they have to trust their doctor. Their doctor has to learn their biology and they can't go spreading the word on their patient. Some powers have minimal effect on the body, still human as far as physician. If they hide their identity, we're the ones that get the call."

Seth said "I get heroes usually hide their identities. Do villains get a choice? If heroes can testify then does innocent until proven guilty protect the villain's secret until conviction or sentencing?"

Mark said "I'll take that one. No. Unmasked before trial. Of course, why would you give the villain the chance to keep their costume?"

Seth said "Costume doesn't constitute the mask. Mask doesn't constitute a costume. X-rays, metal detectors. Those are just 2 pieces of technology that make the need to remove costumes more mute, not to mention chemical scanners for bomb prevention. What makes the need? If a hero was caught breaking the law, wouldn't they be arrested? Thomas Jefferson 'all men are created equal...' Justice and equality go hand in hand."

Mark said "You should go into politics or at least activism. There has been some change since I got out but you'd be a poster child for the movement."

Ronnie said "You may have a point."

Seth said "I bet heroes can testify but villains can't."

Before the scientists could sugarcoat it, Mark said "You'd be right. Seriously kid, activism is the name of your game."

Seth said "Any other factors affect whether STAR Labs is a supertype's medical support not just hospital? What constitutes a STAR Labs patient?"

Cisco said "A supertype who doesn't have normal human biology, severely altered human or alien. We aren't their medical plan. If they need a physical for work then we send the results to their listed doctor who takes credit as long as they have a secret identity."

Seth said "If they biologically blend in enough, you do nothing. How do supertypes with secret identities handle the blows? Heroes get hit hard, how do they hide it? How do they hold jobs when their hero careers are dealing blows to their health?"

Ronnie said "Cover stories partially. Some work extra hard to cover up their hero careers. Heroes use cover stories to be heroes. When they get hit hard, they use a cover story to explain their absence and if they can work extra hard all the time so missing time doesn't tax them."

Seth asked "How do kid heroes, sidekicks cover their heroics? I've been doing fine on my own but I haven't had to hide hard hits, Shard is a great fighter."

Cisco said "That is actually a lot harder. Some heroes have made it a part of their sidekick's training. For the whole when I need you, when I call you then you need to be here now thing. A variety of things. The most helpful thing is that heroes usually have easy access to their sidekicks or partners as they usually call the kids. If your dad was a mutant and you inherited his mutation then he would probably train you like a hero does with their legacy."

Mark said "So that's why superheroes' partners have the same powers."

Ronnie said "Yes, not that it means anything to you."

Mark said "Of course not, I'm retired."

Seth said "You haven't given me an answer, you just talk in circles about how the sidekick thing works. How does retirement work? Since heroes often protect a city on their own, which is why some city's can be referred to by their protectors like Gotham is Batman's city or Nexus is Flash's city. How do they retire when a city depends on them?"

Cisco said "That is very interesting, it's also kind of complicated."

Seth said "They hand the job off to another hero. The League's predecessor the Justice Society of America, glad that changed, handed the job to the Justice League or at least the first heroes who formed the League."

Ronnie said "Basically, yes."

Seth asked "Can I get a straight answer on the question of covering a sidekick's heroics?"

Harry looked at Mark who was sitting in front him, the scientists spent most of their time at a row of computers waiting to be referenced by heroes. Harry looked at Mark on the other side of the long computer desk "You did sign, right?"

Mark said "The NDA, yeah, it's in the contract."

Harry said "Heroes who pair with sidekicks, almost always have access readily available to their sidekicks. The duo dynamic would not work without this access. Many live with their partners. Hero needs sidekick, hero can sign sidekick out of school. Kid heroes, however, also need to be readily available. They like heroes, find a way to get work done in advance. They get tests before their peers, they find ways to make arrangements to finish classes early in the school year. Both types use excuses, they call home to leave school early or they make themselves get dismissed early. Really, kids are even better cover-artists than heroes who start as adults. Kids are easily better prepared for their careers. Adult beginners make many mistakes kids learn from the easy way. Being a cover-artist is just like being a con-artist. The heroes and sidekicks are conning whoever they're giving the cover story to."

Seth said "Wow, that's a lot to stack up to."

Mark said "Well, you're lucky there. STAR Labs and the League have to help you for the same reasons you're there. Unless you don't need to cover things up, you must have really understanding parents."

Seth said "Ha, ha, ow."

Dr. Snow said "We were lucky you didn't need an operation, not sure we could've done one."

Seth asked "How long until you need to do one?"

Dr. Snow said "Focus on trying to sleep through a few days, not waking up so much."

Seth said "Not much else I can do anyway."

Dr. Snow said "Should make it easy."

Seth closed his eyes and tried to dozed, he thought "I'm not waking until Shard does."

Mark got up and went halfway to Seth "Not much he can do, right?" He saw the scientists' faces "Not getting any ideas. What happened?"

Cisco was hostile when he said "He got hurt, our job is to help wherever we can."

Mark said "Seriously though. How? Who? If that was Marcus,"

Cisco said "Then it'd be your business."

Mark asked "Who would hurt a kid like that? Who is this Shard?"

Leonard came back from break "None of your business, W. Stop pressing."

Mark said "I'm not afraid of you, Snart."

Ronnie said "Snart, you're always here. Go walk around or patrol, we have 2 of you for 3 floors. You don't both need to be here. Mark will cover security here, you keep an eye on the other part. Mark, Leonard don't say anything just get to work." Leonard turned around and left, he kept his hand on the grip of his gun.

"Hey, Seth." Seth didn't hear the mocking tone in his thought communication. "Seth, I know you can hear me so listen. Your life is in serious danger. STAR, the League, they can't save you. Only I can save you but we have to do the impossible and work together." Silence, "Okay maybe this host can't hear me at the moment. I need to get his attention." Shard tried to escape, "What the (alien curse)? He can't hear me but he can still trap me, I'm still trapped."

Shard remembered a variation of something Seth said "You'd be affected like me."

So Shard let himself drift until he reached Seth "Your life is in serious danger, Only I can save you but we have to work together." Problem, Seth was sleeping so it didn't reach him right. Shard had to work hard to push Seth up from his deep sleep before he could repeat "Need to work together, life in danger." That's all that reached Seth.

Seth "Shard?" Shard was drowning, weakened by the Guardians and his fight to reach Seth. Seth pulls him up to the surface like a lifeguard pulling a drowning swimmer aboard a boat.

Seth "I don't know how long it's been. Doc doesn't want me waking up. We're not with the Guardians." Shard didn't make a sound, he was red skinned, not too humanoid. He simply looked like a cross between Sinestro and Fuegshito, figures since Fuegshito is his older brother. Seth touched his hand to Shard's form and felt a pulse of energy wip through him. Weird since he was inside his own mind.

Shard "You're in danger, we have to leave STAR."

Seth "Healing enough to walk might help."

Shard "Good idea but wake up for me."

Seth "Right." He pushed passed the pain meds.

He woke up "Where are the Green Lanterns?"

Ronnie walked over and checked the IV "Not low on pain meds."

Seth repeated "Where are the Green Lanterns?"

Harry asked "Is Shard back?" Seth nodded.

A new guard was on duty, likely a shift change. Cisco said "Mick, will you?"

Mick said "Sure, careful without cover." He walked off with Ronnie.

Cisco hit a button "Flash we need cover here at the outpost." Flash ran in.

Seth "Overkill?"

Shard "Underwhelming."

Seth "What do expect?"

Shard "Anything is underwhelming."

Seth "What broke you? Don't tell me you're not broken."

Shard "I was made broken."

Seth "You read the dictionary, crucible."

Shard "Some die, guess I did."

Seth "Everyone goes through a crucible, a defining moment. First, some die. Second, some survive, stronger for it. Third, less known, some get used to the pain and it becomes all they know."

Shard "Nice sentiment."

Seth "Might be quoting, no clue."

Mick came back, he was like Leonard, they were partners in their criminal days. Jordan, Stewart, Rainer and Gardner the four Green Lanterns of Earth. Ronnie said "Okay. Now what?" It was marginally normal.

Seth said "Shard is up."

Jordan said "Great. Can we talk to him? I really don't know how this whole host thing works."

Seth said "He's not that strong, I can pass messages and he can hear you."

Jordan said "Okay. Let's record his testimony." The Green Lanterns pointed their rings at Seth.

Seth asked "Do you want to record his testimony or fight him? Seriously, four rings." Stewart kept his up while the rest stopped.

Rainer asked "What exactly happened? Give us the play by play." Seth listened to Shard becoming his echo, telling the story.

Jordan verified "That's the whole truth, under oath and all that."

Seth said "Yes. Why do you question it?"

Stewart put his ring down "I think we're done here."

Jordan said "I was verifying."

They left, Seth said "Shard said that I was in danger and said not even the League could protect me." They turned "That was before I woke up."

Jordan asked "Are you sure he wasn't just getting impatient?"

Seth said "He practically woke up telling me that. I doubt he knew where I am."

Jordan asked "Can you ask him for details?"

Seth stopped "He won't give and, anyway."

Jordan said "We need details."

Seth said "Shard doesn't think the League can help.You're all Leaguers."

Rainer said "You can't stand. What's Shard's play?"

Seth paused, Shard gave "Guardians wanted him to kill people, that didn't happen and before he was in their custody he had plenty of enemies that the Guardians just added to it. Do the math yourself."

Gardner said "You're exposed. His enemies are powerful, Fuegshito has plenty of strong followers. If they teamed up, we are in trouble."

Seth said "Shard must've sensed a strong one on their way here to be so sure."

Flash clarified "Shard doesn't have anything but strong enemies that we've seen."

Seth said "True."

Shard "I'll have to contact Grace. Don't even know her host form now."

Seth "Grace? The Guardians mentioned her. Who is Grace?"

Shard "Grace reincarnates like Fuegshito or Cold, she believes in me. It's annoying. I don't owe anyone anything and the other way around."

Seth "Have you ever wondered why?"

Shard "According to Guardians, I saved her in her first life. She died the morning after I killed that planet's Fuegshito. She can acquire powers like me but she reincarnates like Fuegshito."

Seth "You never wondered about her. Fuegshito is a monster, Grace is annoying. Is there anyone you don't have a problem with? What about Cold?"

Shard "Guys like me can't have friends, we're poison. I'm sure there are humans like that. Cold is a crusader against Fuegshito. We don't mingle, he doesn't agree with my methods."

Seth "I think that's understandable. You are not a nice guy. So you're a loner."

Shard "Yes, just me and my usually silent host."

Jordan screamed "Hey, Seth. Earth to Seth."

Seth said "Jordan, stop it. I hear you."

Jordan asked "Can we get a name for this enemy?"

Stewart asked "What's his allegiance? Guardians or Fuegshito? Who does he work for?"

Rainer asked "Or is this a new player?" Gardner whistled for silence while they bombarded Seth with questions.

Gardner said "Seth we need something to go on. With you out of commission and Earth possibly in danger. But you guys, one at a time don't bombard him. Even I couldn't understand anything in that chaos."

Seth said "I know Stewart and Jordan. Who are the other Green Lanterns?"

Gardner said "Call me Gardner, that's Rainer."

Seth said "Whatever Shard sensed, he's not a strong as usual so I doubt there's much to tell."

Gardner said "Okay. What about power level? Shard reacted to sensing it. Is he scared of it?"

Seth said "Shard's an alien without a body. I don't know how emotions work with him. He might not have them. Let me ask before you move on."

Seth "Well, Shard?"

Shard "Scary powerful, I think it has a form not host. Monster."

Seth said "He's not talking normally. It's a scary powerful monster with a form not host. That's what I got out of it."

Rainer said "That could be anything."

Stewart said "Shard called it a monster."

Seth said "Scary powerful, I think it has a form not host. Monster. That's his exact message."

Flash said "Shard called it a monster. Does this monster have a master? Or does I think mean he's not sure what it is?"

Shard's anger let him take over "Hey, I can hear you. I've been at this a long time before your planet was even a speck."

Seth said "Big bang, Shard. He said that I didn't. You just set him off, Merc."

Gardner said "Maybe Flash should leave. Do we know anything else about this monster?" Stewart escorted Flash out.

Shard "Now I have a problem."

Seth "Focus. They need information on this threat to me."

Seth relayed "The monster is a wild card as far as Shard's concerned. Allegiance is meaningless to it. It can do with or without it."

Rainer said "We need power info. Stats. We need to prepare for the fight."

Seth asked "Who is we? Is this being relayed to the League HQ? Who is we? Green Lanterns? The League? Who?"

Rainer said "The League is monitoring this outpost, they can watch this."

Seth said "They? I thought all four of you are Leaguers. Or five, counting Flash. Focusing, stats. Maybe Shard can telepathically transmit to someone the information."

Rainer looked at Jordan "Martian Manhunter?"

Ronnie said "I'll get him."

Jordan said "Seth, why did you agree to this host thing?"

Seth said "God-like powers, originally. Shard and I are pretty much partners."

Shard "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Seth said "Probably this thing about being different than most hosts, that probably keeps him from changing hosts."

Dr. Snow said "That makes sense." Ronnie returned with League powerhouse Martian Manhunter, shapeshifting is only one power of many.

Martian Manhunter said "I understand you want to telepathically transfer some information." Martian Manhunter is an alien, like a few League powerhouses.

Seth said "Shard is telepathic too but yeah, something that has him on edge scares me." Seth closed my eyes, Seth didn't know at the time that Martian Manhunter was assisting the transfer.

Seth opened my eyes when it was done, Martian Manhunter said "That will be very helpful." Deep voiced alien powerhouse superhero, he flew off.

Gardner said "I'll stay here, this is our alamo if push comes to shove." The other Green Lanterns nodded to him then left.

Seth said "A Green Lantern? Is Flash still an option?"

Gardner said "I'm not in the Guardians' army. Jordan made my ring."

Seth said "Whatever. Worst of it is I can't tell my family because knowing endangers them."

Gardner said "Not knowing is probably worse because your status puts a target on their back that they don't know is there."

Seth said "I don't want to worry them."

Gardner asked "How did you get that from what I said?"

Seth said "I don't know."

Dr. Snow said "Go back to sleep."

Seth asked "Do you know what Shard is? Or anything?"

Harry said "It's hard to tell since you won't tell us anything about him."

Seth said "I can't tell you something I don't know. Apparently Shard and Fuegshito were brothers in their first life but I don't know if that's true."

Harry asked "Why do you ask?"

Seth said "Just curious. Is Fuegshito a red alien?"

Ronnie said "Yes."

Seth said "Saw a red alien in my head, wondered who it was."

Dr. Snow asked "Do you want me to?"

Seth finished "Knock me out? No, I'd rather not. Shard is scared which scares me."

Dr. Snow said "You can't stand, how does staying awake help anyone."

Seth said "Drug me if you want but I'm not going to ask you to."

Harry said "That's enough of that."

Seth said "I missed a lot of school, instead of sleeping how about I do something productive."

Dr. Snow was not happy with the idea but Harry said "I think that's a great idea if you could. Can you move your arm enough?"

Seth said "If I have to I can do anything. Let me try when I don't have to." Wisdom from Shard slipped into Seth.

Seth said "Uh, doc? I can't feel my arm. What pain meds are you giving me?" Dr. Snow and Ronnie ran up with Harry wheeling his way there. Harry wasn't cripple but he was recovering from a rather recent attack where he was hit by the force of an explosion from the lab. Good thing fake West was pretending to be one so he had a wheelchair.

Dr. Snow examined his arm "I can't believe I missed it. Don't worry it's not too bad." He turned to Ronnie and gave him a list of things to retrieve.

Seth asked "Are those all meds? What is going on?"

Dr. Snow said "I'm going to run a few tests but for now I'm going to add medicine."

Seth said "Preventive care, something to stop the spread if it's worse than you think."

Harry said "That's exactly right. Now, Seth this would be a good time to go to sleep while Dr. Snow runs her tests. It's best for everyone that way."

Seth said "Doze naturally before you have to force sleep."

Harry said "That's one way to think of it."

Seth said "Okay, that sounds good." He slept.

After running the tests Dr. Snow said "It really isn't as bad as it could be. His numbness is a side effect of another injury which we knew he sustained. Once he's ready for more testing, we will know more but this does not appear to be the result of an infection."

Cisco said "That's good. He's already badly hurt, wouldn't an infection mean he'd lose at least one arm."

Dr. Snow said "Possibly but it's not an infection."

Gardner said "When he wakes up, you can tell him without the it's not that bad part."

Harry said "Yes, I do think he will respond better to that approach."

Dr. Snow said "Agreed." Seth woke up, he was tired of sleeping for days and he was starting to lose the ability to do so.

Seth asked "What's the deal, Dr. Snow?"

Dr. Snow walked up "Your numbness appears to be a side effect of an existing injury."

Seth asked "Is that good or bad?"

Dr. Snow said "It's neither." Gardner gestured Harry over, Dr. Snow was crashing with straight talk.

Harry wheeled over "We already planned a treatment course for your existing injuries. The fact that this numbness is linked to one of those injuries means we already know how to treat it and we don't have to change our plan. You're still moving right on track."

Seth asked "Again, good or bad?"

Gardner said "It means nothing has changed, you still get the treatment you need because that treatment was always the plan."

Seth said "That I understood. Can you give me sleeping meds? It's getting hard to stay sleeping now that I'm not comatose."

Dr. Snow said "I'll lower the pain medication so it doesn't cause numbness." Seth nodded. She mixed a new IV bag and switched out the old.

Dr. Snow asked "Can you feel that?"

Seth said "I'm no doctor. Can you give it a minute to take effect?"

Dr. Snow waited, almost ten minutes passed with no change, "No change?"

Seth said "Either I'm number than we thought or you didn't lower the dose that much. I don't know maybe I have a higher pain threshold, that's the third option."

Dr. Snow consulted Ronnie who had been mixing the bags, then she said "Perhaps your body has simply become used to the pain, raising your threshold."

Seth said "That's option four." Sigh, "Whatever the case I don't feel different. Option five is you lowered the pain meds to add the numbness meds, six is the numb meds cancelled out some of the pain meds. Do we need a seven through ten? I got nothing but time to come up with them."

Ronnie said "That's okay, we get it. Maybe we should ease you off pain meds, in an hour I'll drop the dose but for now try to sleep. You might end up screwing yourself up in school if you don't start sleeping through the night and keep sleeping through days."

Seth said "I can't stand, school is a ways away. I'll try sleeping, Shard's been a bit quiet since the warning." He closed his eyes.

There was a fight. There was a monster. the League defended Earth. The monster was strong. It took out some Leaguers but it never reached Seth. Shard didn't have to fight back. The planet was saved by it's professional heroes. Seth actually slept through the battle. Ronnie lowered his pain meds substantially without waking him. In just over a week Ronnie had lowered Seth's pain medication to an almost non-existent level.

The Central City outpost gives the League medical support. STAR Labs other League friendly locations are mainly used to handle overflow or emergency medical treatment not all around hospitals like Central City's desert outpost.

Seth woke up after the meds were lowered, a few hours into an IV bag. Ronnie wanted to ask about the pain but couldn't get the words out. It was daytime so Leonard and Mark were on duty, this time they were both in the main lab. Mark asked "How's the pain? Did the lowered meds wake you?"

Seth said "Still nothing on the pain."

Without getting closer Ronnie said "I lowered the meds a lot. There's barely any in his bag."

Shard "I've been keeping you asleep while healing your body. Still can't stand but you're making a miracle recovery. I'm the real reason you can't move, too."

Seth "Okay. Thanks, I think."

Dr. Snow came over "How are you not in pain? You're on almost no pain meds."

Seth said "When something weird happens to me, I like to blame Shard."

Dr. Snow said "Okay? You're still numb, right?" Seth nodded, "That's probably why you're not in pain." She walked back to the desk.

Seth asked "How'd the fight go?"

Cisco said "They won."

Seth said "Good."

Ronnie asked "How's Shard?"

Seth said "Fine. He seems stronger, his powers must be recovering."

Shard "Really? I guess your kind does talk that way."

Seth "Leave me alone or I'll call you emo."

Cisco asked "Does that mean your powers are coming back?"

Seth said "Mine didn't go anywhere, that I know of. I can't use them until Dr. Snow clears me. How do you use super strength with broken bones?"

Harry said "That is a good and rather obvious point. Wait, you have super strength?"

Seth said "With all the screens in this room, you're telling me you can't web search Shard. That is, after all, the name I use with my powers. Are you telling me you couldn't find that out? I guess heroes and the like are lazy. Supervillains tend to study heroes, even publicly saying so."

Dr. Snow asked "Are you okay? You seem unusually angry."

Seth took a deep breath "I'm sorry but with all this tech, you didn't bother trying to look into how I used my powers or what powers I've been seen using."

Ronnie said "Calm down."

Seth took a few deep breaths "I think I am healing. Deep breaths don't hurt anymore."

Dr. Snow took a tablet and scanned him, "Try to stand up."

Seth looked at each side of him "Stand where? Kind of tied to two walls here." She removed both sides and put a watch on him to replace the monitors. Seth stood "What happened? I thought I was supposed to be stuck there for months."

Harry said "You have healed unusually fast."

Seth said "Must be Shard's work." Harry nodded.

Cisco said "Well, test your powers."

Seth flew over, "I think I'll take it slow after I catch up on my school work."

Ronnie said "Your family will want to see you. You've been gone over a year."

Seth said "Over a year, wow." He focused and landed in a computer chair, "Can I do my school work online? Shard is amazingly smart so it shouldn't take long. He learned the whole English language in under 2 hours after I got him a dictionary." Cisco logged him on and they switched focuses.

Seth "Is there anyway you can blow through this? I'll need to know this stuff but I'd rather not be stuck here for two weeks longer than I need to be." Shard took over and did the work. He used their link to give Seth the information the exam covered.

Seth went home after Shard caught them up, the classes they had the best grades in were their gifted field. Caleb said "Seth. What are you doing back?"

Seth saw some messages his family wanted passed, "You guys wanted me home and now that I am you're upset."

Peter said "We are not upset, just surprised."

Seth said "Okay, whatever."

Francine said "It's nice to see you."

Seth said "I'm going to our room. Hope my bed's still there and my stuff." He ran upstairs.

Shard "You were in such a rush to come home but now all you want to do is go to your room."

Seth "I'm making sure we don't have to move back in." He found his room was not a bedroom.

Francine said "It was a den and with you gone Caleb didn't need a huge room."

Seth said "It's fine. I have a few weeks off school from working ahead in my classes. Can I move back here? I promise I won't spend any more summers at school. Just give us the room back. I have a few friends who live on this side of the bridge, they can help move stuff while you go to whatever parties you plan on going to." The bridge was an interdimensional gateway running across the ocean besides Central City STAR Labs outpost, where interdimensional mail went.

Caleb asked "How did you know we were planning to go to parties?"

Seth said "I saw an invites on the fridge." They stared, "It was meant as a joke. I can tutor some friends so they can get ahead then we can do the moving. It's really fine. Can I move back to this room with Caleb?"

Peter said "If you're doing the moving, we have no reason to say no. Take the truck and trailer. I'm guessing one of your friends can drive. I'll leave some keys tomorrow. Tonight you'll either have to sleep on the couch or bunk with your friends."

Seth said "I'll stay with a friend." He walked out and sped through STAR Labs to the League HQ. He was still in the system.

Jordan said "Hey, heard you were up."

Seth asked "Can I spend the night at your place? My parents put my stuff in storage and moved my brother out of our room."

Jordan said "No."

Seth said "Okay, don't think about your place or secret ID. Shard has telepathy, I don't have that one yet."

Stewart said "You can stay at my place. I'll be on duty tonight."

Seth asked "Did I get you guys suspended? What did the Guardians do about the betrayal?"

Stewart said "The League backed our play and the Green Lanterns didn't want to mess with an army of superheroes so they let it go. You can stay at my place for the night. Since the truth got around the Guardians might lose everything."

Seth said "Thanks."

Shard just caught up with Seth's plan "We're moving furniture tomorrow, aren't we?"

Seth "We are. I have a bunch of friends using their days off to get longer vacations."

Shard "Good thinking." Seth landed at Stewart's place and went in, locking up behind himself. He put the keys Stewart gave him on the hook. He took a tour on his own and found a spare bedroom to crash in. Shard "How do you know this is a spare?"

Seth "The other one is lived in and there are no clothes for this one. I can sleep until noon with Stewart, on the couch at home I'd wake up to everyone leaving."

Shard "Bet the bed feels good after the last two sleeping arrangements."

Seth "That too. Now shut up so I can sleep."

Shard "You don't need sleep. We need to regain a presence here while your family isn't questioning it."

Seth "Good point." He got up and let Shard put the super suit on. They went on patrol. Speedster style, helping over a dozen people in ten minutes.

Flash radioed "Doesn't look like he's taking it slow. Or even going the normal speed limit."

Cisco said "Maybe Shard took over and is going on a joy ride. Or maybe the alien tricked Seth into. It wouldn't be the first time either happened, Seth has let Shard take over before and he said Shard is crazy smart."

Ronnie said "Or maybe there's a reason he's going so fast." He went to the mic "Flash, catch him and ask what's going on."

Flash ran up to where Seth was flying "Might be harder than that. Did I forget to mention he's flying?"

They called Superman "Can you talk to Seth? He's flying around and going way too fast after all he did off world."

Superman said "He won't respond well to me. Try a Green Lantern or Batman, he seems to like them."

Flash said "Hate to interrupt but all he's doing is being a hero. Let's let him have a night where his secret identity isn't a problem."

Superman said "I second that."

Seth spent two hours helping people and fighting crime. He did hundreds of heroic acts and he was just warming up. He flew to high crime areas and started flying people to precincts, criminals and victims to press charges. He kept getting faster until he was ready for Gotham City. He found Gotham oddly peaceful and landed on a rooftop.

Batman came up behind him "The people were forced to save themselves from a tyrant targeting the city. Since then the crime rate is down and criminals hold less power."

Seth said "I was working my way back up here."

Batman said "I know. I think you should join the Justice League. With your growing powers, all you've done for people and your general popularity you could be an asset. I'm not offering, the League will vote before it's official."

Seth turned to face him "I need some kind of cover for being a hero. Gifted school will only take me so far, not very far at the moment with returning home. Ideas?"

Batman said "Most teen heroes, their families know."

Seth said "I don't think most teen heroes have an alien that can take their powers back. Shard doesn't think that's a good idea."

Batman said "That is a real disadvantage."

Seth said "So Gotham City is what now? The city of crime has become the city of?"

Batman said "It's just a city."

Seth said "No. Most cities' guardians have super powers. It's a human city."

Batman asked "Remember that military outlet we were investigating? Why don't you come by the Batcave to see the results?"

Seth said "Sounds like a good idea." He followed Batman to the Batmobile.

Batman said "I want to know exactly what happened with the Guardians after the Green Lanterns took you."

Seth said "Okay. Shard should be able to fill in some blanks."

Batman said "Good." They rode in silence for the next few seconds, the Batmobile was fast. They got out and Seth followed Batman to the Batcomputer.

Batman said "Okay, tell me the whole story."

Seth said "For the most part it was probably the same as any prison for supers. I'll just give you the highlights." He told Batman the whole story, skipping parts by saying then nothing happened.

Batman said "Shard didn't obey them until they threatened Green Lanterns."

Seth said "The Green Lanterns who were on our side, they were going against the Guardians for us."

Batman said "I see. Shard passed out in space then woke up in STAR Labs. He never did what they want."

Seth said "That's right. Why are you repeating what I told you?"

Batman said "Just making sure I understand." He handed Seth a file "Here's how our case turned out." He walked to his equipment, handed Seth a communicator "This is your new communicator. I took your old one after you went away." Seth was reading the file, he put the communicator in his pocket.

Seth said "Case closed. Why am I really here?"

Batman said "I want to help you earn League membership. I really think you'd be a great asset to us on the team."

Seth said "Stopping evil space cops, that does nothing?"

Batman said "You need Earth bound good work."

Seth said "Right, I know but the stopping evil space cops thing did nothing."

Batman said "You missed your window in a coma. I need examples I can give them for the next window."

Seth said "And I need a cover story for my heroics so Shard doesn't shut down my powers. Seems we can help each other."

Batman said "I can't help you with that."

Seth said "You've had how many sidekicks. You must have a good cover story."

Batman said "They all knew my secret identity, you made it clear that you don't want to know it." Seth nodded, switched to speed reading then set the file down and raced out.

Once clear he flew high up into the sky, "Shard? Can you hear me? We need to find people to help. Got anything that will help?"

Shard "I'm here. Do a super speed fly by."

Seth "I was wondering if you had super senses. That's what I was really asking."

Shard "I'm a telepath, this is about you getting back into the swing of things."

Seth "Right." He floated lower then flew over the whole world, moving quickly with open ears. He flew back up. "So many people in need. How does the League justify it all? Do they even care?"

Shard "Stop. You're turning into a knight templar, that's not a good thing. You can't save everyone, trying to do that will turn you into a tyrant."

Seth "You're keeping me in check now!" He flew around the world again, slowing down to save all of the victims he heard cry for help. He left messages, Shard translated them so foreign locals would understand them.

Seth stopped rushing, he relaxed. In a meandering fashion, he flew through the skies. Superman flew up, "That was quite the stunt you pulled with your powers. Racing through the skies. What made you think that was okay?" Seth and Shard collectively ignored him.

Superman grabbed Seth's arm, on reflex Seth sent Superman flying through the sky for doing that. Unfortunately nearby Leaguers saw the throw. Sending Superman shooting through the sky shook Seth out of his daze. When he looked around he saw the charging Leaguers. Seth barrelled down at an angle, made a sharp turn right without slowing to level off. He maneuvered around buildings and kept up his pace.

He blasted into the ocean and laid down next to an active volcano. Shard provided air for his host. They stayed close to the volcano until Aquaman arrived. He picked Seth up and quickly dragged him into Atlantis where both species could breathe without a filter.

He shoved Seth against a wall, "Superman is a friend so you better start talking."

Seth said "He grabbed me and it happened on reflex. Someone grabs me I usually try to slip their grip. I didn't even see him until after it happened." Aquaman's grip tightened. Seth thought "Man I wish this was Batman not an angry Aquaman."

Aquaman said "I want the truth. No one throws Superman on reflex. Few even have the power to throw him unaided."

Seth yanked the trident right out of Aquaman's hand with little struggle. He dropped the trident and said "I guess I'm just that strong." Aquaman was only angered by Seth's actions. He took Seth's neck in both hands, pulling the boy away from the wall as his anger heightened.

Then Queen Mera stepped in "Calm down. Superman is alive, let the boy live." King Arthur loosened his grip. As he released, Seth put his hands over his face to shield himself from any sudden spurts of anger. He'd heard angry Leaguers knockout surrendering villains.

Aquaman finally calmed down "I'm sorry, Seth."

Seth straightened up, putting his hands down. He asked "Does Superman getting hit always make Leaguers this angry? How does any supervillain survive that?"

Aquaman asked "What are you talking about?"

Seth said "Leaguers practically chased me down to that volcano right after Superman went flying."

Aquaman said "That's peculiar." Seth wasn't sure what to do, he just stood still and tried not to aggravate another atlantean.

Aquaman asked "Why didn't you burn staying that close to an active volcano?"

Seth said "My powers and staying on the rock helped, if something happens I'll heal back to normal. When did you start getting angry?"

Aquaman said "It was after I took you away from the volcano."

Seth said "Act now, work out the details later. How did you recognize me? It's not like I wear a bright unitard."

Aquaman's eyes widened as he figured it out, "I think that happened when I started getting angry."

"You don't think? Maybe I'm causing the anger?"

"Can't say for sure."

"No one can."

Aquaman got a call, he put a finger to his ear as he listened then responded "I'm on my way." He looked at Seth "Crime alert. Just a call for backup."

Shard swam straight out of the sea, straight into the sky and flew back to Stewart's place to sleep some. Shard left Seth for the rest of the night to lend his skills to those in need, people were suddenly able to fight back after being walked on. Seth spent the morning alone, he got a lot done since he was used to living in Shard's fast lane when on Earth. He caught up with friends. Shard returned around noon.

Seth "Can we move into the den today while everyone is away?"

Shard "Go to sleep."

Shard did all of the house chores. His siblings got home with their parents. They sat down around the table while Seth put the food out.

During dinner Seth said "I got all of the chores done alone. I need to tell you something. You're gonna want to freak, please don't."

Francine put her hand over Peter's, "Whatever it is you can tell us."

Seth said "You know that new hero, calls himself Shard."

"You can't tell us that's you. We're not stupid," Caleb commented.

Seth "Let's show them." Seth's hair changed colors and his clothes warped into Shard's uniform.

Seth replied "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

Peter stood "How long did you think you could keep this up? Were you ever going to tell us?"

Seth answered "I wasn't going to tell you until I realized that ignorance does nothing for your safety." He sat down. Peter cooled off with a little coaxing from Francine.

Francine asked "How long have you been Shard?"

"It's hard to explain but I'm not Shard. Shard is this alien being I get my powers from. To answer your question, about two days before hero Shard debuted." Seth flashed a nervous smile.

Caleb spoke up first, "I think it's awesome. We have a future Leaguer in the family." Everything cooled off from there. That night Seth finished the school year online.

As Shard Seth disarmed some terrorists the next day before lunch and turned them over to authorities. He spent the day on a high, avoiding the League. Flying through the sky, helping people for a couple weeks. Then the coup happened, Fuegshito was usurped by an underling. Earth was attacked by Fuegshito's forces and his host was powerless to stop the siege.

Hero Shard chose to try to help the League beat the monstrous lieutenants and supersoldiers. He attacked the anti-Shard. Beating him with the League backing him up.

Shard flew and rounded up the attacking ships. He submerged them in the ocean. Atlantean forces took the invaders from there. Shard tossed all ground troops into the sea with their ships using super speed.

Leaguers helped him push the stronger soldiers into Aquaman's kingdom. Aquaman's advantage assisted the fight. His contribution may have won them the battle.

Atlanteans defeated the aliens and turned them over to the surface world. They were all locked up in Metropolis, the only city with prisons designed specifically for aliens. Green Lanterns came to Metropolis for the super soldiers. Shard saw them and landed. Sinestro added "We're talking the fugitive Shard back with us."

Leaguers tried to play defense, Seth stopped them "Fine. I assume you have an inhibitor with you."

Sinestro pointed his power ring at Seth, "No need as long as you don't try anything."

Seth held his hands high over his head in surrender. Sinestro made a bubble around the boy and said "I'll be back."

Sinestro flew off. Just outside Oa's atmosphere he stopped, "I need Shard."

Seth responded "He's in me. You have him."

"It's not hard to resist the Guardians' will," Sinestro said almost musing, "I won't take no for an answer. Shard, now."

Seth told him "Lock me up. You can't make a move this close to the planet." His arms were locked in place, pulled above his head in the bubble by Sinestro's will. He just stared Sinestro down.

Sinestro glanced at the planet, he saw oncoming Green Lanterns and decided to take Shard to the cell. He deactivated the door and tossed Seth in, removing the binds after the bubble. Seth crashed onto the floor as Sinestro locked the door. Seth "There's no winning with Green Lanterns. I'm done being on the receiving end of their abuse of power. Shard, what's our play?"

Shard "We'd live as fugitives, running from the most vast police force ever to exist."

Seth "No way out then. We're at their mercy."

Shard "I've evaded them for centuries. There's no settling down. Having a body makes things harder than being me."

Seth "Not a good option then. Okay well we are at their mercy." He backed off from the door, sitting down on the bench. He reached under and found the note. "We could use this."

Shard "Green Lanterns are in charge. They don't know the Guardians secret."

"Dang it." Seth put the note by the meal chute.

Tomar saw it, came up to the cell and pointed his ring at Seth, "Do not move." Seth stood when the ring was aimed at him. Tomar entered the cell and took the note, keeping his ring on Seth.

Outside the sealed cell Tomar asked "What is this?" He looked at Seth, "Well?"

Seth answered "The Guardians gave it to me."

Tomar stormed off and Seth sat down, relieved that was over. Apparently half of the Green Lanterns were off world collecting Fuegshito's supers because as Seth sat down there was a parade of Green Lanterns escorting defeated aliens. Seth stood near the door to see better. His uniform had faded, the soldiers didn't recognize him.

On his way out Kilowog snapped at Seth "Back away." As he recognized the boy, his expression softened and he took off with other Green Lanterns. Seth stepped back to the middle of his small cell.

Green Lanterns proceeded in and out of the prison for hours. Food slid down into Seth's cell at feeding time. He sat by the slot, eating and watching the procession.

Green Lanterns on different shifts flowed through the prison for days. Seth grew to ignore them. With some help from STAR Labs, Shard committed books to their shared memory. STAR Labs got to test their interface technology.

During his second stay in the Green Lanterns prison Seth used the memorized pages to pass the time. The second stay was short. When the Lanterns got a break to catch their breath, they released Seth. Seth gave them the release command to the cell in exchange for immunity. Before returning to Earth, Shard decided they needed to take care of Fuegshito's chosen kids.

He sent all security to the other side of the world after stripping them of all resources. Shard stood ready at a distance behind a young boy, Jordan landed behind him. They were out of an earshot, Jordan said "Don't do this."

Shard coldly told him "Turn around. You don't have to watch."

Jordan informed him "I can't. Kill him and ruin three souls, yours included."

Shard said "He's just like Fuegshito."

Jordan turned him around, putting them face to face, "Really? 'Cause looks to me like Kelth. He's not a monster."

Shard looked him in the eye, "No alternative. He can't live to inherit his father's evil."

Jordan told him "Kelth was your brother, he could be the first of your race to be born in a long time."

Shard's dead eyes held Jordan's hopeful look, "He could be Fuegshito's heir. Trysten is gone."

Jordan pleaded "Let me help you. The League has resources to raise aliens. Some Leaguers are aliens, they need a way to raise a family. Let's save the last of Trysten."

Shard ceded "He had guards, let's get this over with. You have a way to take him without starting a war. Do it, otherwise I'm taking him down."

Jordan said "Go back to Earth. Give Seth Fox a future. Let me handle this."

Jordan convinced the prince to come with him to Earth. Back on Earth, Batman met hero Shard on a rooftop. Batman told him "You didn't miss your window again. The League votes on the matter of new members once a year."

Shard replied "Cool, I guess."

Batman suggested "You should probably head home."

Shard informed him "They know about the second life. They'll keep my secret, since it keeps them safe if nothing else." He flew off.

His family was sitting around the table, saying Grace when he slipped in. Francine opened her eyes "You're back."

"Just a mission in space to help Green Lantern. I hope everyone kept my superpowers a family secret."

Shard informed him mentally "They did."

"I may not support the choices you've made since you got your powers. What with lying to us. But, but I can respect your reasons and see how you've grown since." Peter made his speech in response to Seth's untrusting tone.

Caleb asked "Is this hero thing a phase or are you going to try for Justice League membership?"

"The League chooses their candidates," Seth smiled, "All I can do is be the best hero I can and hope the League sees it."

"Good answer," Caleb complimented, "but be serious. Are you looking that way? Or do you think you'll stay a solo act?"

"I don't know. I need to impress the League first to be considered for the team. Let's just eat and see where things go." No one had touched their food since Seth got home, they all dug in upon realizing the fact.

As everyone finished, Caleb volunteered "I'll take care of leftovers and dishes."

The offer settled things, he started collecting dishes. Peter carried Sky upstairs. Francine went to her bedroom. Seth helped pack up the food before going upstairs for online make up work. He finished in record time without Shard's assistance.

Caleb came to their room soon after he got in, "Hey. I wanted to, I was wondering if you could tutor me. I just didn't want to ask in front of dad."

"Shut up. The answer is yes. I'll help you with your homework, that's practice work." Seth never looked away from the screen.

He glanced at Caleb's work as they both got homework done, he checked Caleb's answers and walked him through the steps to help him with his work. Seth worked ahead on his school work, taking every optional class he could. For a week this was their routine until Caleb got a test back, B in a class he was close to failing before that week. That weekend they did as much extra credit work as Caleb's teachers offered. All together Seth spent over 12 hours as Shard and was still able to help Caleb greatly improve his grades.

Seth helped Caleb turn in every slip of extra credit and make up work they went through. He borrowed the family van to carry it. With some help, Caleb and Seth got it all in after school. Caleb explained that he did it all that weekend. The teachers were impressed by the sheer mass of the work. It helped that one of the people who helped carry it in was the school's vice principal, the teachers told Caleb it would take time to grade it all but that it should help his grade. An after school staff meeting kept the teachers from bolting out the door as soon as their last class cleared out.

As they got in the car and on the drive to pick up Skylynn, Seth lectured Caleb "You know I can't reward this kind of irresponsibility. We're gonna pick Sky up then it's straight home. Sky is your responsibility this afternoon. I'm going to be out. If you're not responsible enough to take care of Sky and keep your grades up then dad will never get you any good gifts. That's no electronics, no toys, not even DVDs. Prove you're worth the good stuff if nothing else."

Caleb responded "I got it."

Seth sighed then said "Good. Go sign Sky out." Caleb went in, good thing his parents considered him as responsible as Seth, he was on the approved pick up list.

Caleb belted Sky in the backseat then turned to get in front, Seth locked the door. Caleb asked "What's the deal?"

Seth told him "Back seat. Sky is your responsibility." Caleb sat next to Sky, Seth added "Think of it as radio privileges revoked. I'm not holding your hand through graduation. This is an exercise in responsibility and not brother I screwed up in school, save my butt from mom and dad."

As they pulled into traffic, Caleb said "I get it. Alright, so you help me then you punish me."

Seth joked "I could take you to the edge of an active volcano if I really wanted to punish you. I could take you where to the edge of space where the air is thin. There are so many amazingly terrifying places I could take you. This is payment for not telling mom and dad. Don't complain, I won't tell."

He saw Caleb's scared face in the rearview mirror, "I'm kidding. I'm not risking dad's wrath." Caleb calmed down, "Just don't be stupid and try to be responsible. I really do need you to watch Sky." Caleb nodded.

Seth dropped them off then took to the skies. Superman flew up beside him, "You can't interfere with political matters. Keep your crime fighting contained in the US. That's all I was trying to say when you threw me."

Hero Shard said "That was months ago. We're just now addressing it. I didn't start or stop any wars. I turned some terrorists in and prevented murders. What part of that is political?"

Superman said "We're addressing it because I have to take you to before a committee for your part in political matters."

Shard said "My actions warrant a political response is what you're saying?"

Superman said "Yes."

Shard said "Lead the way."

Superman flew ahead and they walked into a committee meeting. Shard disabled the news cameras. He and Superman sat down in front of the committee.Shard said "I didn't know my actions had political consequences."

Superman said "I'll be staying with Shard to help him understand things regarding this committee meeting."

The man in the center of the committee assembly asked "How old are you?"

Shard answered "Personally I'm a teenager. The source of my power goes back to the planet Trysten, which was destroyed before Earth's big bang. So Shard is beyond our span of time. All who used the power on past planets called themselves Shard in their own dialect. I can demonstrate if you'd like. I speak Martian and Kryptonian. Define your terms and pick a language."

The Committee spokesman said "That's fine. So you're a teenager."

Shard said "A teenager with knowledge from planets long dead. Including Krypton, where Superman's parents built a rocket that carried an infant galaxies away to grow up here on Earth. Yes sir. Can we focus on the political consequences my actions months ago had? My age won't help you do anything." He shapeshifted to look like the man, "Neither will facial recognition." He changed back to Shard, "If you want to see me change back then you'll have to violate my first constitutional right to privacy.

He enabled the news cameras "How about I save everyone a lot of time? I'll never save any lives outside of the continental United States anymore if turning in terrorists and preventing murder outside the country causes so many political problems. Those were the only actions I took on foreign land unless you count Aquaman pulling me to Atlantis as an action I took. Are any of you Atlantean?"

The Committee spokesman said "That's very generous but I don't think you know what problems you've already caused."

Shard said "I have a curfew to keep so please cut to the chase."

The man said "Very funny."

Shard said "It's my night to cook dinner. I thought I told you I'm a teenager."

Superman said "You can let the man talk." He turned to the Committee, "Continue."

Shard said "You're an American congressional committee. Cause a lot of domestic political problems did my work outside the country? I'm not going to stop saving lives. If I have to leave Earth then I will. I won't sit here and listen to you prattle on about how I don't understand the political consequences my actions caused without ever saying what those consequences are. State the consequences, speak for the world because I'm not sitting through two of these and tell me what you want from me. Get to the point now or I'll solve your problem and leave Earth. You want to punish me for helping people make your case for everyone watching here and on TV and make it soon." He sat down.

The congressman said "Because you're based in the US. All of your heroics backlashed on the US government." Shard was playing on his cellphone, "Are you listening?"

Shard said "I was. I work mostly in the US so when I tried to help people outside the country the foreign politicians whined about it to American politicians. What do you want from me?"

The congressman said "Accountability for starters."

Shard said "Okay. What's your Wifi password? I'll show you video from that day. I'll slow it down so those without super speed can see what's happening. I have a little camera embedded in my uniform. My phone collects the feed. Wifi password, I'll put it up on the big screens. You can see exactly what I did."

The congressman said "We'll see what you want us to see. That's what we'll see."

Shard said "It's a video not my telepathy. You can have your own technician analyze the video, call a recess. I'll send it to you as soon as I get that Wifi password."

A man grabbed the phone, Shard said "Give it back. That has my parent's numbers."

He said "I'm just looking for the video."

Superman stood, "Return the phone now."

He handed it back, Shard said "It's not that we don't trust you but I'm going to check your memory to protect my secret identity if you don't mind consenting given the first question I was asked was about my age."

He said "No problem. You have my permission."

Shard said "Done. You're a reporter not a government employee."

The congressman said "Security, detain that man."

Shard said "Thank you. He actually signed me onto your internet. I'm sending you the video through email, it's not slowed down so your tech guy can't call it tampered with. I'm also sending a document detailing how to slow my video down. If you will call a recess to check the video. I have to cook dinner so can we reconvene tomorrow. Let's get this over with so I don't miss any school."

The congressman said "That's okay."

Shard said "I want the video entered into evidence. This is a hearing, I have the right to a defense."

Superman said "It's only fair you allow Shard a defense. You called this hearing and asked for my help."

The congressman said "Alright. We'll analyze the video and enter it into evidence if there's no sign of tampering."

Shard said "I'd like the video analyzed by a forensic technician to ensure the analysis is accurate. Someone working forensics will be able to honestly accurately attest to the state of evidence authenticity."

The Committee quietly discussed it then the center congressman announced they agreed to do it his way. Shard took over the big screens, he showed every congressman in office violating term laws on one and how much each congressman is paid, with a diagram showing how much of the government payroll budget goes to them. He stood up "Thank you Congressman." The Committee was calling for the screens to be turned off.

Shard was swarmed with questions as he left the building. He and Superman flew away, Superman said "They're going to hate you for that."

"Assuming they survive the political consequences their actions have. They shouldn't be in office. I think those are my first white collar criminals." He put his com in his ear, "What's up Batman?"

Batman said "That's not helping your chances of League membership."

Shard said "I disagree. Superman doesn't seem to have a problem with my actions. He was actually there. You're in the Batcave."

Superman said "He wants you in the League."

Shard said "He says I'll be an asset. After you failed at it, he mentored me."

Batman said "You're flying with Superman."

Shard said "Yeah. We were just talking about my stunt."

Batman asked "What do you think about Shard, Superman?"

Superman stopped and they hovered, "If you want to talk about it we can meet up later."

Shard asked "So can you point me in the direction of Central City or do you two want to talk some more with my earpiece?"

Superman pointed, "That way, if you start seeing the ocean ask Aquaman for help."

Shard said "Thanks." He flew off, removing his com.

At home Seth made dinner, using his powers to finish before his parents got home. Caleb set the table and made Sky's plate. Seth sped throughout the house tidying up to keep busy. His parents came home and Sky pulled out a chair for Peter. Without powers Seth put dinner on the table while Caleb and Sky pulled everyone's seat out. Then Caleb set Skylynn in her seat. Francine said Grace, before he started eating Seth said "I have to go. Shard stuff."

Peter said "Go."

Seth ran outside and flew to the Hall of Justice. Grace told the Justice Leaguers inside that Shard is in trouble, they told her he was already defeated. Hero Shard said "That's not me. Maybe a Martian."

He hacked into the ships to communicate with Fuegshito's forces, "Congratulations you beat a kid." He told them to send three champions to fight him at the coordinates he sent them. If they win the Justice League will release Fuegshito, if they're not scared to fight him. He told them they'd follow the League's terms of surrender if he wins when they asked, playing to their ego he ended with "If you lose. Think that'll happen?" He cut off their connection.

The first round was in the middle of the ocean, Shard declared "Justice League member Aquaman will be fighting in my stead as my champion. Unless you'd like to just forfeit." They briefly fought, Shard psychically told Aquaman at the end it's a duel to the death. He declared Aquaman the winner after he slashed the monster open. He said "Prepare for the next round."

He flew to STAR Labs, he asked Caitlin Snow to fight the final round for him without saying her super villain name. He speed her to near the arctic and said "Don't think aloud about your powers their ships might listen in." Then he fought the anti Shard in the desert, using speed to surround it and heat vision to superheat the sand into a glass vase.

Anti Shard asked "Do you think this will hold me?"

Shard said "No but it will cut you in a million places if you break it. You might cut something important." After using speed to make a sandstorm, he remembered he is telekinetic and moved the sand around the alien monster while superheating it to trap it completely.

From the ship a voice said "Winner by entrapment Shard."

Shard flew to the Arctic, picking up Caitlin. He turned her powers on and finished the trip after the aliens sent their champion, "Earth villain Killer Frost will be my champion for this round."

The champion said "A villain? It's a girl?"

Shard said "They want this world too and crime isn't gender specific."

The champion charged and Killer Frost turned the snow to ice. Then she iced him as he stood, freezing him solid. One punch ended the match.

Shard returned Caitlin to STAR Labs, nullifying her powers. He went to the Hall of Justice and flew into space with Superman, the invasion ships tried to fire their power siphon at them. Shard disarmed the weapons in the blink of an eye, he returned to Superman's side "No shooting. You're to release Green Lantern and the kid Shard." He quickly dismantled the ships, taking the aliens to the ocean. He left the unconscious kid Shard with STAR Labs. Martian Manhunter joined Superman and hero Shard as they flew down to the aliens. Shard said "My friend have the power to do that too," Manhunter joined them, "Both of them. He's even more powerful," Green Lantern flew from the crowd. Superman followed Shard's telepathic lead, ordering them to abandon conquered planets in peace and surrender to the Green Lantern Corps. Shard levitated a video transmitter from the ship over head. He translated the order and pointed up at the camera when the commander mouthed off they don't have their communication equipment, he gave the order.

Aquaman stopped bending the water and they fell in. Shard told Green Lantern to get ready to take them before flying them into the construct. Jordan alerted the Corps to prepare to take Fuegshito's forces like Shard asked him to before soaring into space. He quickly rounded up all of Fuegshito's armies and delivered them to nearby Lanterns. He returned to the Hall of Justice and plopped down in a chair in the library, his irritability didn't go unnoticed or surprise the Leaguers after they told him he made the team. Flash asked "You tired?"

"After all that, yeah." Shard noticed the clock, "Is that clock right?"

Batman said "Yes. Why?"

"I am so grounded. Curfew." Shard ran outside and flew home. Francine and Peter were up late in the living room, Seth heard them talking about how his dad had lost his job. Seth stepped into the room, "Why didn't you tell me? I could get you a job driving trucks of supervillain tech to impound. Batman's friends with Bruce Wayne. If I'd known I could've talked to Batman today, I think he'd get my dad a job."

Peter said "I'm not looking for favors."

Seth said "Fine then learn to drive a truck. I'm going to work on building impounds supervillain tech. Learn to drive a truck so you can help transport the tech. Then when it's done you'll still be unemployed and you can find your own job."

Francine said "Talk to Batman, see if your father qualifies for any openings. Thank you Seth. Go to your room and don't tell Caleb."

Seth said "Night." He went to his room and hibernated.

The next day he called STAR Labs, "Still need a truck driver to take the villain weapons to impound."

Harry said "Yes."

Seth heard Caleb come in, "Gotta go." He left Sky with Caleb and went to STAR Labs. He spoke to Harry away from the cortex, "My dad's company downsized or outsourced or something. My mom asked me to look into getting him the driving job after I overheard them talking. So I'm looking into it."

Harry said "He'll be our second driver, Lisa Snart hauled tech from our New England locations to Detroit for safekeeping. Mr. Fox will start with shorter, similar hauls. We're moving tech in the area here for safekeeping. Eventually all villain tech will be in three STAR Labs locations and ARGUS lock up. From there the plan is to move all tech to two specially engineered lock ups. This won't be a short job. Are you sure your dad's up for it?"

Seth said "Once he takes the test to get the special license. If I start moving the tech here, can you pay him for the hauling hours?"

Harry said "Sure but he has to sign a contract to haul first."

Seth said "Give me the contract, he'll sign tonight and you'll have your tech."

Harry wheeled to the cortex, "Seth's dad needs a driver contract for transporting the villain weapons." They thought Dr. Wells was telling them the cover story when he said that. They gave Seth the paperwork to take home. Peter spent the day using Seth's ID to breeze through trucking school.

After taking care of his family, Seth shapeshifted into the hero Shard. He met Superman in the sky, Superman told him "The hearing was cancelled." Shard flew away. He used his powers to haul villain tech from the regional STAR Labs locations to the Central City outpost lock up.

Shard waited for something to happen in Central City to attract the Flash, busting criminals in the superhero region while he waited.

When the third Trickster (Alex Jesse) finally set off bombs in important buildings throughout the region Shard had to risk missing the Flash to evacuate the Gotham and Star City targets in time for their human guardians. He caught Flash lending a hand in other heroes' cities. Shard used telekinesis to temporarily stabilize the structures so Flash could use his speed to evacuate them without worrying about further collapse. With the buildings evacuated, he shifted matter to create a controlled implosion. He ran with Flash throughout the region repeating the routine. Then to a stable rooftop, Shard said "I was waiting for something to draw you out. I never peaked under your mask and I wanted to talk to you."

Flash asked "What about?"

Shard said "Doing the thing we talked about before I went to Oa. Clearing a dump of recycling and compost. I already gave you the song and dance presentation. Did you ever do it?"

Flash said "No. Honestly I wasn't really listening. My job was to knock you out for the Green Lanterns."

Shard said "It's just what I said. We clear dumps of recycling and compost. It'll make dumps smaller. I don't remember my whole spiel."

Flash asked "How much time do you think this would take?"

Shard ran off, removed all recycling from outdoor garbage cans and dumpsters, leaving inflated garbage bags then returned to the rooftop. He asked "How long was that? I just took the recycling from all trash pick ups in the gem cities."

Flash said "Okay. I'd like to at least try your idea but I don't know how to close the dumps."

Shard ran and looked at the landfill schedule then came back, "We could do it on their day off. Aren't the new Rogues always preaching how the Justice League doesn't bother with big problems like the kind recycling is supposed solve?"

Flash said "Some Rogues can be reasoned with. When are we gonna do this?"

Shard ran off to write the answer down, he handed Flash a list of dumps and their off days. Flash said "Okay. The Rogues usually threaten to blow something up as leverage. Like you said they're about solving big problems the League doesn't touch by going outside the law. Wait a minute, how'd you know about that?"

Shard said "I needed a way to find you so I researched your current case."

Flash said "Right. This recycling this could draw them out to talk. Let's tell the League."

Seth said "You'll tell the League. I have some family business to get back to." He ran home and knocked on his parents' bedroom door. His dad gave him permission to enter,he read through the papers STAR Labs gave him as he went in. He handed them to his dad "You got the job. Dr. Wells said they're moving the tech in phases to 3 STAR Labs lock ups, one here in Central City, before moving all of the confiscated tech to 2 special lock ups. I guess the lock up is designed to hold the tech and keep it safe. They want you to sign a NDA as part of keeping the stuff safe from new owners. I already finished moving the stuff from most STAR Labs lockups in the area, Dr. Wells is gonna pay you for the hauling hours since I don't work for them. The government is moving their impounded tech to the new lockups I guess too. Just do what you gotta do to agree to the contract and you'll start getting paid for hauling the tech."

Peter signed where he was supposed to, "Thank you Seth."

Seth said "Flash and I are clearing compost and recycling from dumps this week. Your job's elegant next to that."

Peter asked "Can you tell me why you're doing that?

Seth said "Before Oa I thought this would be good practice using my powers and lessen landfill in the process. Now Flash thinks we can do a different kind of good. I'll tell you more about it if he's something comes out of it. Now I need to return that and get your schedule."

He got to STAR Labs just as the team was about to call it a night, Peter had slipped his trucking license in the stack. Cisco took a picture of the license and gave it back. Seth told his dad they'd call after they paid him for his finished hauls. Minutes later Francine picked the family up for dinner. Peter picked the place and they had fun.

That night Seth tucked Sky in. He got on his computer and did his school work, finishing as many extra online classes as he qualified for. He was still online when Caleb gor up for school, Caleb asked "Isn't the point of going to school online you can go to school online whenever you want? And aren't you ahead in your classes?"

Seth said "Most schools don't accept the I was in space excuse for missing weeks of school. Xiam let me make up the work and take these classes to make up the projects. Get ready for school. I know what day and time it is."

Caleb whined "You're lucky you have superpowers. Everything takes you two seconds, you can sleep in all the time."

Seth ran Caleb into the garage, gave him a hose bath and dressed him like Sky would dress him, "Happy. Two second shower. Now brush your teeth, comb your hair, deodorize and change. Mom's not driving you to school like that."

Caleb said "Thanks. I guess. Why can't you drive us? You're licensed, you live here and mom wouldn't have to wake up so early."

Seth said "You got all you're getting today."

Peter came in, "Good, you're both up. Caleb, get Sky ready to go as soon as you're done changing. Seth, your mom's sick. Can you drive Caleb and Sky to school? I'll give you some money if you could pick us up a few things after."

"Sure. What car am I taking?" Seth logged off.

"The van," Peter said, "Make sure Sky is signed in. Can you pay the monthly daycare fee for us?"

"How much cash do you have? I don't think daycare takes visa," Seth joked.

"I need you to run your mom's errands. Don't use your powers, don't risk it." Peter continued, "The shopping list is on the fridge. Wait, I'll give you my card and keys. Cash for daycare." He went to his room. Seth changed and put deodorant on, Caleb said "I knew it. You use your powers for everything."

Seth said "By that logic you're a speedster. I logged off and changed while dad was talking. I didn't shower, comb my hair or brush my teeth. I just changed and put deodorant on."

Peter came back, "Excuse me, Caleb." He handed Seth his keys and wallet, "Cash for daycare. Card for errands and please refill the tank when your done. Only use the card for your mom's to do list, no extra errands."

Seth said "Got it. Take Sky to daycare, pay how much for the month?"

"Fifty for this month and last, tell them it's for both."

"Right," Seth moved the money and card to his wallet. As he returned his dad's wallet he continued, "Pay the daycare $50, tell them it's for this month and last. Make sure Sky's signed in then take Caleb to school. Once they're both at school. Complete mom's to do list using your debit card."

He handed his dad a pen and scratch paper, "I need the PIN number. I can forge your signature if needed. I run the errands on debit then refill the tank. Want me to pick up some TV dinners and soup so mom can stay in bed instead of having family dinner."

Peter said "Good idea."

Seth said "I think we're covered. I'll do that then come back to finish my schoolwork."

"Good plan," said Peter.

Seth told Caleb, "Let's get going." Caleb loaded Sky up, belting her in. He joined Seth up front. Seth narrated backing out.

Caleb asked "Why are you doing that?"

Seth said "You're almost old enough for segment one. They expect you to drive after a week of book work."

Caleb said "Let me practice driving, don't narrate."

Seth went to Sky's daycare, signed her in, paid the fifty, told them it was for two months and dropped Caleb off at school. Grocery shopping, he got some stuff to complete meals we had at home, got two week's worth of soup, got a week's worth of TV dinners for three adults and Sky. He saw his mom put some odd things on the list and picked them up, unsure why she needed them. He checked out with his dad's card, the cashier asked "How'd you get Peter's card?"

"I'm running errands for him," he showed the cashier his license, "For my mom really."

The cashier handed him his receipt, "Have a nice day Seth."

After grocery shopping, Seth drove home. He unloaded the car and started putting the groceries away. Peter came downstairs, "Why'd you do the shopping first?"

Seth said, "Check the list. I can only run a couple of the errands. Most are work related. What pharmacy am I supposed to go to for the prescriptions or do you have to run that one? Your friend Tori rang me up at the store, she thought I stole your card or something. I got two weeks worth of soup in case you wanna it for lunch or something. I only got a week's worth of TV dinners for you, me, Caleb and Sky; don't eat Sky's. Let's see, what else do I need to tell you? Right, mom had some weird stuff on the list. It wasn't like Caleb added it or anything, I got it in case it's important but now I'm thinking it might be work related. Your receipt is in the bag if you want to return the stuff. I didn't get gas, I thought you might send me out to finish the errands not related to work."

Peter processed what he heard then said "We'll keep the odds and ends for now. Your mom called in sick so the work errands can wait. I'll take care of the pharmacy trip. You're relieved of duty."

Seth ran upstairs and finished his school work. He joined the Flash in their first dump. He quickly removed the dirt cover. Then he and Flash started sorting, environmentalists showed up to support them. They sped through sorting. Shard used Kryptonian super vision to scan the pile for recycling, he moved lots of garbage with telekinesis. Flash used super speed to dig for recycling. They made large piles of recycling, Shard's telekinesis helped speed things along.

After they got all of the recycling, he said "Let's get the compost and see if there's anything salvageable for charity. I'll fix the stuff myself if there is. The idea is to reduce landfill as much as possible." Flash nodded. Shard gave the remaining landfill one more scan with Kryptonian, he used his super speed and strength to dig out the last salvageable items. After that he finally levitated the landfill to get the compost at the bottom. Even the environmentalists who dug through garbage for recycling were disgusted by their final efforts. Shard split his focus, compacting the garbage and helping Flash fill garbage bags with compost using super speed.

When the trash was compacted as much as telekinesis could compact it he tapped the Flash on the shoulder "I'm going to take the trash a few feet higher so I can melt it down and free up some power." Flash nodded, he must've convinced himself this would get the Rogues' attention.

Shard flew up and quickly shifted the trash as much as he could so soft stuff was in the middle. Before he incinerated the whole thing, keeping the goo contained. He held it together and used his freeze breath to solidify it then he came in for a landing, showing those who stayed through Flash scooping up compost and those who chose to help him how little garbage was in the dump. He set it down and nodded to the Flash, Flash got everyone clear of the compost hole. Using telekinesis Shard pulled trash bags over the hole, opened them and levitated the compost into them. He filled and tied as many bags as he could. To end their work in the dump, he picked up the trash heap and dropped it into the empty hole. He and the Flash turned to the recycling, they dug through and sorted it with the eco activists. Getting them down to material, Shard levitated the new piles into the sky to compact them with telekinesis then melt them down and freeze the liquid. Returnable cans and bottles were donated to the group.

After spending hours at the dump, he levitated the salvageable items he'd collected for charity. Flash took him to his quarters on the Watchtower to fix the stuff as he'd promised to do. Flash changed into a clean costume then joined him, Seth asked "Why did the Rogues blow up those buildings? I thought they wanted to rob the world to end inflation. Creating a disaster so the government funds rescue efforts is kinda counterintuitive. That gets more money circulated." Flash stopped fixing, Shard said "I thought you wanted to help."

Flash said "Repeat that bit about the Rogues. What does blowing up the buildings do?"

Seth said "Kill people. Why cure cancer if you're just gonna kill people yourself? What I said is the government will fund rescue and rebuilding. That gets more money in circulation because the government has to pay the people they send to help, national guardsmen don't works for free. They have to pay for gear and supplies, the national guard doesn't runs on charitable donations. They might send money to the affected cities to help get back on their feet. In the case of office buildings there's unemployment checks. Are you going to help fix this stuff for charity or run off?"

Flash started fixing the stuff with a new fire. When they finished Seth asked "Where do I take this?" Flash took care of it. Shard stopped him on the last pick up, "You might want to spray the stuff to get rid of the smell of landfill out. Give me your dirty suit, Shard knows a trick that might help." He nodded.

When he came back with his suit he asked, "Should I take a bath in tomato juice or 300 showers?"

Seth "Answer?"

Shard "Ask if he trusts you."

Seth asked Flash "Do you trust me to help you on this?"

Flash said "Yeah. Why?"

Seth said "I'm guessing Shard's gonna take over your body and solve your problem. The question of trust meaning he'll get your secret identity in the process."

Flash said "By that logic Shard already knows. He's possessed me multiple times for my speed."

Seth willed Shard out to unlock the cage he made before Oa. Shard took over the Flash, solved his smell problem and cleaned the uniform before returning to Seth. Seth asked "Is this my room?"

Flash said "Yeah. You might be the first teen Justice Leaguer. Like we told you it won't be official until the ceremony but you got full access to the Watchtower and a Justice League communicator in the meantime. You'll get your ID card at the ceremony when you shake Superman's hand for the camera."

"The ceremony where the Justice League makes all of its important announcements. Officially accepting new members and retiring old." Seth asked "Am I allowed to tell my parents I was accepted before the ceremony in a few months?"

"Months?!" Flash responded.

"Your ceremony is in December," Seth said.

Flash said "If they can keep it a secret. We haven't voted anyone else in."

"Who are my parents going to tell? Cat Grant? Snapper Carr?" Seth said "They have no credibility."

Flash said "Right."

"I'll wait until Thanksgiving." Seth laid down on his bed after the Scarlet Speedster ran off. While Seth waited for Thanksgiving the hero Shard raced throughout the universe helping aliens as much as humanity.

Returning home on November 16th, Seth saw something in his mom with his Kryptonian vision. He quickly drove his family to STAR Labs, Dr. Snow scanned Francine while Cisco distracted Caleb and Sky. Hearing he was right, Seth started running until he tripped over the ocean and swam to the bottom then pounded on the ocean floor while he calm down. To busy himself he cleared the ocean of pollution and litter. When he pulled himself together he ran through Gotham, fighting crime before returning to the cortex.

He made a plan for the night with his mom, Caleb and Skylynn spent the night in legacy dorms while Francine stayed in the medbay for observation. After putting his siblings to bed, he joined Batman in the Batcave. Batman asked "What happened? You haven't been here since we gave you the news."

"Yeah. You already know what's up." He offered "I'll follow your lead, I just need to do something useful."

"I'm going to meet Commissioner Gordon." Batman said "You know the drill."

His partner Shard stood by the Batmobile. Batman got in first as always. Batman asked "Do you have full Martian powers? Telepathy? Telekinesis?"

"That's not your style." Shard noted, "I can do a lot more than Manhunter, yes."

"You use the powers I say when I say how I say." Batman told him, "We can start with those two." He joined Gordon on the roof of police headquarters, Shard used the radio to listen in.

Gordon began to explain "Looks like the Riddler gang and Two-Face Junior have teamed up."

"They'll tear Gotham apart." Batman said, "They're more dangerous than Nygma or Dent. Have you told Kyle?"

"Kyle dropped off the map," Gordon responded. "As long as TFJ thinks he's here he's going to be trying to draw him out. We still don't know this Riddler's story aside from idolizing Nygma. We standing on the verge of an all out war between the gangs of Gotham and these troublemakers."

Batman asked "What exactly did they do since they got back in town?"

An officer handed Batman a stack of files, Gordon said "All in the past 48 hours. These guys both have a feud with Kyle. Riddler hates Kyle for refusing to join him and stopping him when he threatened everyone at the network's last gathering. Junior hates Kyle for nearly getting him killed after the electronics store incident. They're probably working together to settle the feud."

"Keep me posted." Batman joined Shard in the Batmobile, "Read this and summarize."

Shard used his speed, "They're mostly robberies and murders marked by Riddler's signature gimmick and/or witness statements describing constant coin flips. Want the locations?"

"Put them in the GPS. We're going somewhere else first."

Shard entered the coordinates, "Shouldn't we hurry?"

"Not where we're going. Kyle is Catwoman, Selina Kyle's son. He helped me and Gordon out sometimes until he decided he existed too much. He did a few jobs for the US government and they erased all records of his existence. Hasn't been seen since. He was raised by his sister, she runs a support network for street kids. Ed Nygma reformed before the new Riddler showed up unlike Harvey Dent and Two-Face Junior. TFJ disappears for years at a time, always leaving a body for his death certificate." He pulled into an alley, "Fly us up."

They got out, Shard levitated them. Batman said "Just onto the roof." They landed.

Kyle said "My brother isn't in Gotham."

Batman said "I know. He said you can't swing a cat in Gotham without a street kid seeing. I want to know how many Two-Face Junior killed this time. I need to catch TFJ before he kills his double."

"I sent everyone to ground and out of Gotham," she prepared to jump.

Shard said "Kyle blames himself for TFJ. He gave years of his life to his guilt. You didn't send everyone away. You stayed. Taking you could draw Kyle out of China. TFJ remembers Gotham, you live Gotham underground. Junior is working with the Riddler gang. Gotham City might survive but TFJ makes the perfect excuse to shut down your Gotham."

She said "Try to keep up." She made the jump, Shard invisibly flew after her. Batman used the Batmobile to track them while he worked the case.

Kyle lead Shard to a safe house, Shard turned visible after they went in, "You lied."

Kyle said "I didn't lie. You said I was endanger, now you can protect me or I can take care of myself."

Shard disappeared, he moved all of the network's assets away from known buildings. He brought dinner and ice cream back with him. "I moved your stuff out of TFJ and Riddler's reach. It's in your safe houses. Also I'm telepathic so I know you were gonna do that anyway."

Kyle said "They're not very safe now."

Shard said "I only come here to help Batman. He helped me become a hero. Your mom's Catwoman, that why your brother helped Batman?"

Kyle said "You might be a telepath but you don't have any right to talk like you know me or my brother."

Shard put his hands up "I'm just waiting for Batman to call me back to the case."

Shard and Kyle talked through the night, eventually swapping stories. Shard told her a heavily abridged version of how his power source landed him in space jail. Kyle's stories of her little brother lead to her explaining how she discovered Bruce Wayne is his father, making them half siblings. She told Shard how she took her brother to Wayne Manor when he was severely injured, making Bruce promise to wait until he's an adult to tell him the truth.

On the big day December 30th, Peter took a detour on one of his hauls to see his son join the Justice League. STAR Labs had assigned a small security guard unit and authorized the stop, unbeknownst to their two truckers Peter Fox and Lisa Snart. Lisa made a habit of seeing the speech every year to see if another Snart or legacy ever joins since her nephew quit.

Superman made his opening speech "The Justice League was founded not just for fighting alien invasions but also to defend" he made his justice even got into the name joke and wrapped up with "Like everyone else, heroes retire. I'll let Flash take over from here."

Flash announced heroes leaving the team. Each retiree made a show of handing the Scarlet Speedster a box, mementos from their tenure for future heroes to learn from the public was told. Flash took the boxes and shook their hands, they got one last photo together with their Justice League before leaving the steps while the member giving the introductory speech stepped up to the podium. Flash ran the boxes inside during the speech was made, he usually made it out in time to catch the tail end after taking care of the boxes contents but he decided to watch this year's induction. To everyone's surprise Batman was the Justice League member making the speech. He said "Since our founding the Justice League has defended the planet from aliens and evil alliances. Our roster changes but the mission doesn't, it's the never-ending struggle. Each year we invite heroes who've proven they can handle the responsibility and help the team. The Justice League serves the planet. By accepting our invitation these heroes are choosing to serve Earth and its people, risking their lives for the good of all not just their own city. I'd like to break tradition by welcoming our first new member Shard myself." The League knew why Batman wanted to make the speech as soon as he said break tradition. Traditionally Superman welcomes all the new members but Batman wanted to personally welcome his powered partner.


End file.
